Desejo e Reparação
by Ana Carolina Alcantara
Summary: Isabella é uma psicóloga que ao ler o livro de Edward, acaba tendo a idéia de tese de seu mestrado, após investidas fracassadas, ela resolve tentar com o proprio autor, mais acaba se apaixonando por quem deveria usar. contrá Bella a Verdade a Edward?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

_A união com os homens torna as mulheres felizes. Elas se saciam de prazer e luxúria, e a alegria que experimentam constitui toda a sua satisfação, afirma o Kama-Sutra._

Caro Leitor (a),

Chamo-me Isabella Swan e ainda não sei por onde começar, na verdade não sei por que estou escrevendo.

Cometi o maior erro da minha vida, e este livro, não vai me isentar de nada do que eu fiz, sei que para ser perdoada preciso fazer muito mais do que estou fazendo no momento, se for perdoada algum dia e se eu for provavelmente não terei de volta o que perdi.

Quero que entendam que estou profundamente arrependida do que eu fiz se pudesse voltar atrás faria tudo diferente, porque eu machuquei alguém (que eu amo) com minhas escolhas.

E se essa pessoa que eu machuquei algum dia ler este livro quero que saiba que tu foste a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, ensinou-me a amar e serei eternamente grata.

Obrigada.

Isabella Swan

Este livro é dedicado a você, _Edward._


	2. Cap 1: Tudo tem um começo

**Capítulo um:** Tudo tem um começo.

POV Bella.

Tudo que povoava minha mente era o que fazer para o mestrado, as vésperas de apresentação da pesquisa eu ainda não tinha nada concreto, aliás, eu não tinha nada.

Dentro do meu carro a atenção era direcionada tanto para o transito congestionado de Manhattan quanto para o possível adiamento do meu sonhado curso de mestrado, a essa altura eu deveria estar com a pesquisa em andamento.

Estacionei meu carro em uma das vagas a frente da grande livraria localizada bem no centro nervoso da ilha, abri o porta luvas tirei meu batom novo do qual ainda não tive tempo de colocar na minha bolsa e muito menos de usá-lo, o retoque foi feito com a ajuda do retrovisor, nota mental agradecer a invenção do espelho todos os dias.

Deixei o carro e entrei na livraria, a porta fez um tilintar sobressalente que chegaram a doer-me os ouvidos, apesar da tarde fria que fazia adentrando ao local com estantes e livros para todo o lado, me senti confortável como em um clima tropical.

Logo na entrada havia um cartaz relativamente grande sobre os lançamentos e os mais vendidos, algo chamou atenção naquele cartaz escuro com diversos livro, um como um nome diferente e que incomodaria qualquer mulher o nome do livro era "como conquistar uma mulher" não era difícil de imaginar que o tal livro teria sido escrito por um homem.

Direcionei-me a estante dos lançamentos meus olhos procuravam o livro de capa azul claro, meus dedos foram livro por livro e no meio do embolo estava ele.

_"Como conquistar uma mulher" por Edward Cullen._

Olhando a capa azul claro sem imagem onde apenas podia ver escrito o nome do livro que minha mente já não queria mencionar, tamanho o insulto que causava a ela, e logo abaixo o nome do autor.

- Esse homem deve ser um feio e mal amado. – pensei alto enraivecida – só mesmo homem e pessoas sem autoconfiança precisam ler um guia de como conquistar alguém.

Minha curiosidade falou mais alto, folhei as páginas do livro até encontrar na ultima a foto do autor e a descrição do mesmo. Olhei a foto sem meu cérebro dar conta dela e logo fui ler a descrição dele.

_Edward Cullen é __Psicólogo Especialista em psicoterapia sexual, formado na Universidade de New York, tem 28 anos e é um dos psicólogos mais concorridos atualmente de New York._

- Prepotente – eu pensei alto novamente e meus olhos percorreram a página a procura da foto e deparei-me com um homem novo mais ainda do que era descrito, pois tinha 28 com carinha de 23 no máximo, parecia ser alto, Merda, não é que o cara é bonito!

Fechei o livro, olhei novamente para a capa e pensei:

- _Levo ou não levo?_ Ora gastar dinheiro com isso? Só se eu fosse uma desesperada! Será que eu sou? Que tipo de psicóloga sou eu se nem a mim consigo entender? Vou levar, é bom saber o que um homem pensa sobre conquistar uma mulher, eu posso sair com um cara que tenha lido esse livro e se ele quiser usar as táticas descritas no livro eu vou saber.

Passei igual a uma bala pelas prateleiras em direção ao caixa, olhei para atendente, nova deveria ter um 17 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, e me olhava como se eu fosse uma incógnita, tentei entender o porquê daquilo quando lembrei-me , que tipo de mulher compra um livro com um título tão tão.. ah é melhor deixar para lá.

- 15 dólares. – disse a atendente olhando pra mim e piscando, espera, piscando? Tirei rapidamente a carteira da bolsa e os 15 dólares para fazer o pagamento do livro, eu mal tinha pegado naquele livro e sentia que ele já me traria problemas, a contar da piscadela da atendente. Entreguei os 15 dólares, ela colocou o livro em uma sacola e me entregou junto com o comprovante de compra.

- Obrigada – eu disse meio rude, só porque eu comprei um livro que contém dicas de como conquistar uma mulher, não quer dizer que eu queria conquistar uma.

Entre no carro atirei a bolsa, o celular e a sacola com o livro no banco do carona, o trânsito estava normal, assim como estava na hora em que estacionei a frente da livraria, completamente congestionado. À frente piscava no sinal de trânsito a cor amarela, e logo depois o vermelho, parei o carro atrás da faixa de pedestres, uma multidão de repente veio encobri-la.

Esse cara deve ser o maior galinha, porque pra escrever um livro com "dicas" de como conquistar uma mulher, deve ter o ego nas alturas, e eu pensando que ele devera ser um mal amado, mal amado as mulheres devem cair aos montes pra ele.

Nota mental: caras galinhas não prestam.

O sinal já estava no verde e uma fila de carros estava atrás de mim buzinando.

- Vai pilotar fogão! – gritou um homem ao ultrapassar o meu carro.

- Vai caçar uma louça pra lavar e desiste de dirigir! – gritou o outro.

Homens – eu pensei, são machistas, se acham os melhores, parecem que não tem um pingo de educação.


	3. Cap 2:Penso, logo existo:A idéia

Capítulo dois: _O livro e a idéia._

Abri os olhos virei meu corpo para a mesa de cabeceira e vi o despertador apitando como louco, sete horas da manha de sábado, eu havia esquecido de desligá-lo na noite anterior, levantei-me com a preguiça gritando em minha cabeça " volte para a cama" caminhei até as cortinas do quarto e as abri deixando a luz ainda tímida do sol penetrar pelo quarto através da janela.

Andei pelo quarto em direção ao banheiro quando vi a sacola amarela da livraria em cima da poltrona no canto do quarto, devagar peguei a sacola tirei o livro de dentro sentei em minha cama, abri o livro folheei a primeira página, segunda, e a terceira tinha um tinha o título: "Como utilizar este livro"

"_Preciso ficar repetindo, leitor amigo? Tudo o que se acha aqui é dedicado a você. Pode considerar este livro exclusivamente seu. Ele foi mesmo escrito em sua intenção... Embora pensando em suas parceiras! Não veja nisso nenhum egoísmo cego, mas apenas o desejo de levá-lo a descobrir tudo o que as mulheres amam todo um mundo de loucuras para onde gostaríamos de arrastá-las."_

Há há há..., mundo de loucuras..., no mínimo ele deve ter pensado em sexo selvagem em locais exóticos.

Eu lia o livro calmamente, palavra por palavra e nem sabia a quantas horas eu estava sentada em minha cama, e se quer havia comido algo ou escovado os dentes ainda, era sábado e eu não precisava me preocupar com essas coisas mundanas, por mas incrível que pudesse parecer, o cara escrevia bem, algumas coisas eu não concordava já outras...

"_Feche os olhos e imagine uma mulher; imagine a mulher que vem ocupando os seus pensamentos ou aquela que você daria tudo para encontrar. Solte as amarras das recordações, concentrem-se nas cenas que lhe chegam espontaneamente ao espírito quando o objeto dos seus desejos adquire um rosto. Chegado o momento do encontro, esqueça tudo. Não procure seguir ao pé da letra ou de uma única vez os meus conselhos: Você e sua parceira poderiam ficar entediados. Não se trata de mostrar um excelente desempenho ou de bater um recorde, mas de fazer amor da maneira mais gratificante do mundo"_

_- "Não se trata de mostrar um excelente desempenho ou de bater um recorde, mas de fazer amor da maneira mais gratificante do mundo" _– Eu repeti essa passagem do livro pra mim, um homem pode pensar dessa forma? Não. Eu pelo menos nunca vi um homem tentar agir dessa forma, _"fazer amor da maneira, mas gratificante do mundo"_ ficava martelando em minha mente será possível, eu já estava começando a acreditar e isso me deixava meio furiosa.

"_A mulher ao seu lado não está procurando um número de circo, mas sinceridade. Pouco lhe importa se há receitas para o sexo; o que ela quer é sentir um companheiro solidário e atencioso."_

- Bom de mais para ser verdade – pensei desdenhosamente.

"_Pequena lição de anatomia_

_Se o amigo for um craque em anatomia, pode pular estas poucas linhas. Mas está bem certo de que domina o assunto?_

_Como costuma chamá-la?_

_A mulher é um ser sexuado. E a esse sexo tão cobiçado e fantasiado, tão desejado e levado às alturas, já se deu um bocado de nomes. Dos mais poéticos aos mais vulgares. As crianças aprendem a chamá-lo de baratinha, pombinha, dondoca, e até perereca, apelido que talvez esteja na origem do mais popular xereca. Vai se entender!"_

Há de convir que o cara devesse ser engraçado, porque o livro dele chegava a ser uma piada enorme de tão engraçado.

"_Para nos atraí-las, excitá-las, deixá-las à beira da loucura, provocando mesmo a distância o friozinho característico no estômago, o calor entre as pernas, essa umidade nas calcinhas, esse formigamento na altura da veia cava inferior, às vezes não é preciso quase nada..."_

Ao ler o livro tive uma brilhante idéia, contrapor tudo que ele escreveu provar que mulheres não poderiam e nem deveriam ser conquistadas por um homem que tivesse lido teorias em um livro escrito por outro homem, pois nenhum homem saberia realmente dizer ao certo o que uma mulher gosta ou deixa de gostar, e mais, tornava as mulheres extremamente previsíveis e pior como se fossem um bando de fêmeas procurando carinho e sensibilidade, ou seja, nos mostravam como desesperadas.

Seria minha proposta de pesquisa de mestrado, já que eu não tinha nenhuma, e precisava de uma urgentemente, me agradava muito eu poder colocar minhas perspectivas em prática.

Corri para o outro cômodo em que ficava meu laptop e volte para minha cama liguei o liguei e escutei o meu estomago roncar voltei a correr dessa vez em direção a cozinha, abri a porta da dispensa examinei cuidadosamente o conteúdo nada que eu quisesse comer, já eram meio dia e eu ainda nada tinha comido, olhei novamente e decidi explorar a geladeira mais precisamente o congelador encontrei uma lasanha congelada, era essa mesmo, tirei da embalagem coloquei no microondas digitei os minutos e o visor acusou o início.

Apóie-me no balcão ao lado do microondas me pus a pensar, imagine a banca no dia da apresentação, rostos incrédulos a atirar-me com os olhos, definitivamente teria que ser algo interessante.

- Piiiiiiiii piiiiiiiiii piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – levei um susto ao ouvir o microondas apitar informando que o meu almoço já estava pronto. Sentei-me no banco de frente ao balcão da cozinha e espetei com o garfo o meu almoço, sem muita vontade tirei o primeiro pedaço em seguida mastiguei tranqüila e pensativa, como eu escreveria? Como colocar minhas idéias em prática, será que isso daria certo? As perguntas pairavam sobre minha mente insistentemente enquanto eu devorava meu almoço.

Assim que acabei corri de volta para o quarto, as idéias fluíam em minha mente como um furacão.

Passei o fim de semana inteiro a escrever detalhes sórdidos escolhidos a dedo, é claro os que funcionaram.

Chegando ao consultório no qual eu trabalhava já tinha um paciente a esperar por mim, olhei pra secretaria que começava a questionar silenciosamente o meu atraso e eu silenciosamente lhe respondi "o que eu posso fazer?"

Entrei na sala de consulta que era modernizada, nada daquela coisa de consultório cheio de móveis,livros e paredes escuras, tínhamos um novo conceito de consultório, claro, arejado, móveis mais arrojados sem as estantes cheias de livros de psicologia, eu costumava ter alguns livros "povão" pra emprestar a meus pacientes, algo como impulsionar a leitura é um bom exercício para a mente, sempre defendi isso.

Havia uma grande Janela que dava para a vista muito bem conhecida de todos, as cortinas eram negras, sempre estavam abertas, gosto de ter a luz natural ,uma pequena mesa ao lado grades prateleiras onde eu colocava bibelôs e livros a parede deste lado era vermelho vinho a oposta era branca com algumas gravuras e uma bancada roxa, havia um tapete com cores suaves, lilás, cinza, bege e branco, uma poltrona onde eu me sentava e um divã moderninho para os pacientes assim como o sofá que ficava do outro lado do consultório, a aceitação de um novo conceito para o consultório era grande, principalmente dos jovens.

Tirei o laptop da bolsa o coloquei na mesa e liguei, pedi à secretária que fizesse o casal entrar.

Emmett e Rosalie Hill, casal novo ele tem 27 e ela tem 25 estão aproximadamente um ano casados e já estão em crise, foi difícil ate pra eu acreditar que um casal tão novo entrasse em crise, se eles tivessem menos dinheiro talvez não estivesse em crise, era a primeira consulta deles, veio indicado por uma amiga a Sophie que atendia eles, mais Sophie ganhou uma bolsa de estudos em Cambridge e eu fiquei com a incumbência de atendê-los.

As anotações de Sophie sobre o casal chegavam ao ponto do riso, os dois eram excêntricos ricos e brigavam por coisas absurdas, uma briga descrita por Sophie em suas anotações fora por causa de uma caixa de leite e um prato de cereais, no qual Mrs. Hill havia se esquecido de listar a empregada para comprar e quando o foi comer o cereal matinal havia mais leite que cereal daí o motivo da briga.

Ajustei meu relógio, e então eu comecei.

- Bom dia Mrs. e Mr. Hill – indiquei o sofá de dois lugares para que eles se sentassem.

- Bom dia – eles responderam simpaticamente a mulher mais que o homem. Os dois com a aparência mais jovem do que eu imaginava, aliás, tipo de casal perfeito, ela loira, alta um rosto de dar inveja a qualquer modelo ele, igualmente alto, forte, cabelos castanhos escuros e muito bonito.

- Declaro logo que eu não pedi para estar aqui e fui forçado. - falou abertamente Mr. Hill, com expressivos olhares de reprovação para ele da Mrs. Hill.

- Ele está brincando, Não é Emmett? – disse Mrs. Hill.

- Tudo bem , vamos começar Mr. E Mrs Hill.

- Pode nos chamar de Rosalie e Emmett – disse Rosalie sorrindo e Emmett aprovando.

- Então porque estão aqui? – Perguntinha de praxe.

- Há algum tempo que não conseguimos nos entender em quase nada. – disse Rosalie visivelmente triste com a situação e continuou falando – não que eu tente fazer da nossa convivência algo desastroso, pelo contrário eu faço tudo que ele quer e nem sempre ele vê isso com bons olhos e às vezes me critica quando as coisas saem errado.

-Concorda com o relato de Rosalie, Emmett?

- Em partes – disse ele agora menos carrancudo e sorrindo. – É que às vezes ela esquece coisas importantes, como a lista de compras- ele disse olhando para ela e eu tive que me segurar para não rir – mais há coisas onde nos saímos muito bem, não é amor?

- Sim há – ela disse sorrindo.

- E o que é?

-Sexo, muito sexo. – ele respondeu orgulhoso. – ela realmente é muito boa, faz umas coisas que você nem imagina.

- Emmett! – Exclamou Rosalie visivelmente constrangida pelo comentário sincero do marido.

- Você me força a vir aqui e eu não posso ser sincero? – disse Emmett com um ar divertido e ele estava.

-Sim, mais... – tentou dizer Rosalie

- Rose, pensa bem, estou te elogiando!

- Sim.. Sim.. Está.. – ela disse confirmando e ele passou o braço por trás dela.

- Era onde eu queria chegar, esse é o ponto, onde vocês se entendem, quero dizer, se o sexo "une" vocês, creio dizer que estão a meio caminho, pois é muito importante que se dêem bem em algo, e vocês tem a cumplicidade na cama o que é muito importante – parei para respirar – bom, é importante também vocês pensarem em estender esse "carinho" durante o tempo em que estão juntos, ou seja, se algo der errado, procurar a manter essa cumplicidade, é algo simples que depende dos dois, nada de levantar a voz quando tudo vá para os ares, xingamentos, é estritamente necessário que vocês mantenham o respeito um pelo outro- outra respirada – essa semana eu vou pedir a vocês que façam tudo que puderem juntos, um exemplo: a lista do mercado, farão juntos, cada um vê o que agrada quero que cheguem a um consenso sobre fazer isso?

- Sim, claro. - assentiu Emmett – Gostei de você. –ele disse me dando um abraço caloroso sobre os olhos de Rosalie.

-Me desculpe, ele é assim mesmo. – disse ela

- Ah tudo bem. - eu disse meio enrolada, não esperava realmente por aquilo.


	4. Cap 3: Fracassos

Capitulo três: _Fracassos_.

Pensando minhas opções, optei por começar a minha "caçada" por um lugar conhecido, com pessoas conhecidas. Com certeza, o bar onde o pessoal ainda solteiro que se formou comigo se encontram, já tinha até minha vitima em mente, Jacob Black, sempre me deu todas as aberturas possíveis, que foram educadamente ignoradas. Dei uma ultima checada no espelho e segui meu caminho.

Chegando no "Calypso's bar", não foi difícil localizar os meus "amigos" em um canto barulhento e tomado por uma cortina de fumaça. Eu nunca havia aparecido em um desses encontros, não compartilhava das conversas vazias e sem sentidos de garotas como Jéssica e Lauren, que tudo o que sabiam fazer era olhar para os homens, fazer cara sexy e dar risadinhas idiotas. Mas talvez, agora elas fossem úteis, onde elas estavam, sempre havia filas de conquistadores baratos ao estilo do querido autor daquele livro inútil. Cartada certeira, aí vem o Jake, sorriso largo, estufando o peito, achando que é a mega-sena acumulada para qualquer mulher.

- Enfim abandonou o castelo, hein, princesa? Veio descobrir o sabor dos teus servos? – "Eu não vou conseguir, não tem como agüentar isso! Calma, Bella, pense no mestrado, você precisa fazer isso, dar corda para esse imbecil e depois fechar o nó".

-Jake, amor, que saudades de você! – com o maior sorriso falso na cara, eu o abracei, recitando o meu mantra "ame seu mestrado e aguente esse tapado".

- E então, o que faz por aqui?

-Não posso ter saudades dos meus amigos?

-Claro, não só pode como deve, mas é uma pena, você chegou tarde, o pessoal já está de saída. Mas quem sabe, eu possa te dar a honra da minha companhia, o que me diz? – Melhor que isso impossível. Só não seria fácil agüentar esse ser sem cérebro.

-Seria maravilhoso! Garçom, por favor, uma vodka!

Até que não está tão ruim, depois de seis doses, você começa a achar graça no que o Jake fala, ou seria achar graça no buraco que tem na parede atrás dele? Ou quem sabe pelo simples fato, que enquanto ele continua com seu monologo decadente eu imagino quais seriam os problemas daquela pequena aranha que tece sua teia solitária, será que ela precisa de uma psicóloga? Acho que vou lá me oferecer.

Primeiro passo dado, agora, graças aos céus, o bar está fechando, são duas horas da manhã e eu vou poder ir para casa dormir e esperar a minha próxima sessão tortura.

-Jake, foi ótimo te rever, mas eu ainda tenho que achar um táxi e ir para casa.

-Imagina, eu moro aqui pertinho, e nem bebi, posso muito bem te levar para casa. E não aceito um não como resposta.

E eu feliz, achando que a tortura tinha acabado. Só me restou aceitar a mão que me era estendida e ser arrastada pela rua em direção a toca do leão. Não, eu não estou ouvindo isso...

-_Tô fazendo amor, com outra pessoa, mas meu coração, vai ser pra sempre seu..._

Ele realmente está cantando isso olhando para mim? Ok, lembre-se do mestrado olhe de volta e sorria, como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, ouvir essa voz de taquara rachada cantar para você.

Entramos no apartamento e até que não era feio, perto do que eu imaginava, era bem normal, uma criatura com aquele tipo de ego, me fazia imaginar grandes quadros com seu rosto decorando a sala, mas ali tudo era normal, de um gosto meio duvidoso, como um sofá roxo, mas normal. Ele estava na cozinha, remexendo em algo que eu não conseguia ver de onde estava, mas isso me trouxe a idéia de aproveitar alguns instantes de paz antes de colocar a minha mascara outra vez e sorrir quando minha vontade era sair correndo e torcer para não ser encontrada, nunca mais.

-Jake, posso usar o banheiro? – Gritei para ele.

-Claro, primeira porta a esquerda.

Banheiro limpinho, nem parece que é de homem, pelo menos isso. Joguei um pouco de água no rosto e respirei. Agüente só mais um pouquinho, já está acabando, e depois que eu fizesse a pesquisa, não precisaria mais agüentar o Jake. Uma melodia invadiu o banheiro me tirando do estado de desespero em que eu me encontrava e me jogando em uma realidade ainda pior. Saí do banheiro apenas para me deparar com uma cena desesperadora. O Jake em pé, sobre o sofá apenas de chapéu de cowboy e uma cueca pra lá de estranha, rebolando no ritmo da musica e olhando para mim. (./br/imagem/24637/pessoa_usando_cueca_cabeca_cavalo/)

(musica .com/watch?v=0lhf9U5Wf3Q)

Love is a burning thing

and it makes a firery ring

bound by wild desire

I fell into a ring of fire...

I fell into a burning ring of fire

I went down,down,down

and the flames went higher.

And it burns,burns,burns

The ring of fire

The ring of fire

I fell into a burning ring of fire

I went down,down,down

and the flames went higher.

And it burns,burns,burns

The ring of fire

The ring of fire

The taste of love is sweet

when hearts like our´s meet

I fell for you like a child

oh, but the fire went wild..

I fell into a burning ring of fire

I went down,down,down

and the flames went higher.

And it burns,burns,burns

The ring of fire

The ring of fire.

I fell into a burning ring of fire

I went down,down,down

and the flames went higher.

And it burns,burns,burns

The ring of fire

The ring of fire

And it burns,burns,burns

The ring of fire

The ring of fire

Círculo de Fogo

O amor é uma coisa ardente

E produz um círculo de chamas

Cercado por desejo selvagem

Eu caí num círculo de fogo...

Eu caí num círculo de fogo

Eu fui pra baixo, baixo, baixo

e as chamas ficaram altas.

E ele queima, queima, queima

O círculo de fogo

O círculo de fogo.

O sabor do amor é doce

quando corações como os nossos se encontram

Eu me apaixonei por você feito criança

oh, mas o fogo se tornou selvagem...

Eu caí num círculo de fogo..

Para que lado eu corro? Aquilo está vindo galopando na minha direção, socorro!

-Bella, vem cá que eu vou te domar minha potranca, depois que você conhecer meu laço não vai querer andar na garupa de mais ninguém!

-Jake, onde está a chave da porta?

-Bellinha, eu sei que você está louca para dar um beijinho no cavalinho, não precisa ficar com vergonha.

-Jake, eu quero ir embora, eu quero ir embora, EU QUERO IR EMBORA!

Acho que ele finalmente entendeu, foi até a estante e pegou a chave que estava escondida e abriu a porta, finalmente livre, saí correndo sem nem olhar para trás.

Resultado desse encontro? Fracasso.

Passei uma semana sem nem poder pensar em outro encontro, mas eu corria contra o tempo e mais uma vez me vi saindo de casa e caçando minha próxima tentativa de experimento. Dessa vez pedi ajuda de uma das minhas vizinhas, Ângela, com quem eu me dava muito bem e sempre andava pelas baladas. Ela me levou para um bar dançante chamado K-fofo, que me pareceu simpático à primeira vista. Íamos encontrar uns amigos dela que estavam sentados em uma mesa à direita da pista de dança. Nossa, será que é aquela mesa cheia de gatinhos? Hmm, acho que dessa vez eu posso me dar bem.

Fui apresentada ao mais gato de todos, Mike Newton, 27 anos, lindo, simpático, lindo, advogado, lindo, inteligente e eu já disse lindo? Conversa interessante, não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa por em menos de 10 minutos já estarmos aos beijos. Foi aí que começou o meu problema, ele me puxou para a pista de dança e colava os nossos corpos de um jeito desconfortável, nos embalando ao som da musica, enquanto enfiava toda a sua língua dentro da minha boca quase me sufocando. E a saliva, quanta saliva, parecia que eu estava levando lambidas de um boxer, e quando ele descia para o meu pescoço então, não eram beijinhos, mordidinhas e lambidinhas, eram linguadas furiosas tentando cobrir toda a extensão com saliva. Saliva pegajosa e que quando secava deixava tudo cheirando ruim.

Mas isso era tolerável, tudo pelo bem do meu mestrado, pelo menos era nisso que eu acreditava até que, com muito esforço, eu o convenci a sentar e me deixar tomar um refrigerante e sentar um pouco. Sentou e me abraçou de um jeito possessivo me deixando meio pendurada na cadeira, enquanto conversava com os amigos, as vezes me olhava e deixava beijos molhados por todo o meu rosto. Eu tentava me distrair conversando com a Angie, mas estava difícil, pois quando eu finalmente conseguia me distrair, aquela fábrica de baba vinha e depositava mais um pouco. Mas o meu golpe de misericórdia veio, quando ele resolveu fazer uma "cena sexy" na frente dos seus amigos. Abriu a boca e veio com aquela língua enorme para fora com a intenção de acariciar a minha língua. Sem beijo, só um ataque de línguas. Senti meu rosto enrubescer, mas estava disposta a seguir em frente se não fosse um pequeno detalhe, a língua nojenta dele era ainda mais nojenta, ela era larga e com um leve partido bem no meio. Não consegui. Mais um fracasso para a minha lista.

Depois de dois fracassos seguidos, não criei coragem para fazer uma nova tentativa por mais de um mês, mas o prazo estava se esgotando e eu tinha que fazer isso dar certo, tentei o que me pareceu mais correto, uma agencia de encontros. Tudo combinado, e marcado, eu deveria encontrar o meu novo "pretendente" em um restaurante chamado "worms" nome nojento para um restaurante, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi um anuncio na entrada, "prato do dia: salada Disney". Entrei e encontrei a mesa combinada, mas não consegui me sentir a vontade, o local era escuro e a limpeza duvidosa. E quando eu estava finalmente decidida a sair dali o meu acompanhante chegou.

-Isabella Swan?

-James Tornado?

Começamos a rir ao mesmo tempo. O sujeito me parecia simpático, mas era melhor esperar um pouco para fazer uma avaliação mais profunda.

-Escolha interessante de restaurante, James.

-Gostou? É da minha mãe e no futuro será da minha escolhida. – Ele me deu um sorriso meio de atravessado e uma piscadela estranha.

-Ah, muito interessante, vamos pedir?

-Claro! Mãe! Manda para a minha noiva e eu uma Salada Disney com testículos de boi fritos. Tudo num prato só, porque eu e meu amorzinho não precisamos ter frescura e estamos em um encontro romântico.

Onde é a saída mais próxima? E quando a comida chegou, eu entendi o nome da salada, você tinha que correr atrás da alface se quisesse comer, Disney... cheia de bichinhos, Eca! James parecia alheio ao meu olhar de nojo, prestando atenção em um jogo de basquete que passava na TV.

-James...

-Silencio! Será que não vê que eu quero ver o jogo?

Fiquei chocada, mas em silencio, esperando o jogo acabar. Com medo da reação do meu "noivo" se eu fosse embora.

Finalmente, veio o intervalo do jogo e ele voltou sua atenção para mim.

-Isa, você vai ser boa para mim, não vai? Sabe, eu tinha uma namorada, mas ela me deixou e foi embora, sumiu sem explicações. Você não vai fazer isso comigo, vai? E vai esfregar as minhas costas na hora do banho, coçar minha cabeça na hora de dormir e cortar minhas unhas dos pés quando estiverem grandes, não é?

Choque. Por que será que a namorada deixou aquele partidão?

-Cla-cla-claro!

-Isa, eu amo você. Dá-me seu telefone que eu vou te ligar para a gente combinar quando eu posso ir buscar as suas coisas para você se mudar aqui para a casa da mamãe.

-Aqui, agora eu vou para casa, preciso arrumar as minhas coisas, não é?

Disse forçando um sorriso, ele me pareceu todo feliz, acreditando que aquele era realmente o meu número e eu mais uma vez corri para casa desanimada com meu novo fracasso. O que eu faria agora?

Acordei no dia seguinte cansada e incrivelmente desmotivada, levantei da cama andei arrastadamente para meu closet, tirei de lá uma roupa normal de trabalho, saia cinza de cintura marcada , blusa de gola preta, saltos, e meu _trench coat_ inseparável, peguei minha bolsa e fui trabalhar, antes no caminho é lógico comprar o meu café – vício –

- Olá bom dia. – dica de psicóloga, é sempre bom mesmo que seu humor esteja péssimo dar bom dia e sorrir principalmente no trabalho, deposite toda a confiança que você não tem na roupa em que vai vestir, é legal, pois as pessoas reparam nisso, e acredite que não só as mulheres.

Entrei na minha sala, coloquei o laptop sobre a mesa, a primeira hora do dia era livre, portanto, faria uma busca na internet sobre o autor daquele bendito livro. Digitei _""_ no navegador e depois Edward Cullen.

_Resultados 1 - 10 de aproximadamente 50.000 para Edward Cullen (0,21 segundos)_

Vejamos... Autor... humm.. blog: "_Loucas pelo Edward Cullen_"nossa o cara é famoso mesmo.

Entrei no blog, tinha absolutamente tudo sobre ele, onde ficava o consultório, quais os dias que ele atendia o que ele gostava de fazer, relatos de quem já ficou com ele... Ah.. Não acredito que eu estou lendo isso.

Mestrado.... mestradoo.... meeestraaadooo... fiquei repetindo até pensar no que fazer com aquelas informações, escrevi tudo em uma agenda que sempre levava comigo, a hora havia passado rápido e quando me dei conta a recepcionista já perguntava se os Hill poderiam entrar.

- Claro... Olá Rosalie , olá Emmett, como vão?

- Muito bem Doutora – disse Emmett com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Sentem-se – esperei que eles se sentassem e então eu prossegui – vocês querem começar pelos relatos da última semana?

- Ah sim..- começou Rosalie. – Foi uma semana calma, fizemos como disse, tentamos fazer algumas coisas juntos, Emmett até acompanhou-me em um dia de compras, nunca imaginei que pudesse fazer isso por mim- ela virou para o marido sorrindo – fizemos mais ou menos em base de troca, e ele não reclamou nenhuma vez, incrível!

- Gostou de sair com tua esposa?

- Gostei muito.

- Do que mais gostou?

- Da lingerie que ela comprou, quer dizer eu comprei e eu escolhi. – ele enfatizou "eu" nas duas vezes que disse. – melhor ainda foi ela usando.

- Emmett..- disse Rosalie tentando repreender Emmett

- Calma amor, doutora deve estar acostumada, não é doutora?

- Sim, estou.. – disse sorrindo, olhei para o relógio, pra constatar que a consulta estava no fim, já tinha passado uma hora desde que eles haviam entrado no consultório.

- Doutora, seu consultório é diferente... – comentou Emmett se levantando e me cumprimentando. - sempre vejo consultórios nos filmes, mais nada assim como o seu, colorido.. Diferente.. é meio bixa.. Mais até que é legal.

- Emmett!!!

Dessa eu tive que rir, ele deveria ser um cara engraçado.

-Ah me desculpe, eu não sei onde estive com a cabeça quando me apaixonei por ele, sabe Bella, ele nasceu no _Tennessee _isso deve explicar boa parte do jeito como age, a família dele é pior. – disse baixinho e depois começou a rir. –pelo menos ele não fala igual caipira. – depois disso eu tive que acompanhar ela no riso. – Bella, nós vamos dar um jantar na quinta, gostaríamos que fosse aqui está o convite. – Ela disse entregando o convite. – por favor não esqueça, não há como entrar sem isso, obrigada Bella mais uma vez.

- Obrigada, prometo que tentarei ir.

- Obrigada Bella. – disse Emmett me dando novamente aquele abraço, que dessa vez quase me deixou sufocada.

-Não é nada, é um prazer ajudar vocês- Eu disse concertando a minha roupa.


	5. Cap 4: Manual da conquista

Capítulo quatro:_ Manual da conquista_: _**Preparar, apontar e fogo.**_

Eu estava disposta a iniciar o meu "manual de sobrevivência de relacionamentos" era como eu costumava chamar. Meu primeiro passo era o que qualquer mulher faz antes de um encontro, umas mais que as outras, o pré- encontro.

**Seduzir **[.zir /(lat seducere)] _encantar; fascinar; atrair; dominar a vontade de._

_Seduzir significa despertar o interesse do outro. Muitas mulheres já nascem com esse "dom", e seduzem homens naturalmente, através do andar, do olhar, do jeito que fala. Porém, existem algumas mulheres que não possuem essa facilidade. Seja por falta de confiança ou por, simplesmente, não saber como reagir._

1° passo: A roupa.

_Na hora de se vestir escolha roupas modernas, mas não exagere em decotes e saias curtas. Abuse de sensualidade, mas mostrando apenas uma pequena porção de pele. Deixe que o homem tenha o desejo de ver o resto._

Após quase uma hora enfiada em meu closet escolhi a roupa perfeita, sempre me disseram que ficava bem de preto, logo foi à melhor opção, precisava encontrar algo que me deixasse extremamente sexy e também o não mostrasse muito.

Coloquei o corpete preto, uma calcinha minúscula preta de renda e a liga seguida da meia calça logo vieram o vestido e os sapatos.( não que fosse minha intenção ir para cama com ele, mais nada do que eu não pudesse me precaver, aliás intenção de ir eu até tenho... mais para deixá-lo mais curioso, não pode ser hoje..nem amanha...)

O vestido era preto assim como as peças íntimas tinha alças e um decote sutil redondo, o comprimento na altura dos joelhos, com duas camadas uma de uma renda fina que deixava um centímetro acima dos joelhos descoberto esta ficava por cima da outra camada que tinha um tom de preto cintilante, que imitava o cetim, mais um pouco mais fosco, na cintura para quebrar o negro da composição uma amarração em rosa Pink no mesmo tecido da camada de "renda" que se tornava em um grade laço, os sapatos eram de salto altíssimos pretos, poderosos e charmosos.

A roupa preta transmitia à sexualidade e o laço em rosa a feminilidade e "ingenuidade", coisa que naquele dia ficaria para trás, assim se tudo desse certo.

Eu tinha uma missão, conquistar aquele que seria a peça chave do meu projeto, eu sairia armada e qualificada para tal missão, por isso, não poderiam haver deslizes, precisava sair-me perfeitamente de um, caso ocorresse, já estava cansada de erros.

_FlashBack_

_Dois dias antes._

A mansão dos Hill era algo assustador de tão belo, ficava em uma área nobre da cidade, a fachada era de um branco impecável, haviam duas colunas enormes de mármore, e uma grande porta branca com detalhes em vidro.

Entrei tentando não fazer barulho com os saltos no piso tão branco quanto a fachada, assim que entrei avistei Rosalie fazendo o papel de anfitriã, e algo que o fazia muito bem trajada em um incrível vestido vermelho,que só combinava com ela, veio em minha direção.

- Olá bella que bom que vieste! – cumprimentou-me com dois beijos um em cada lado da face.

- Olá Rosalie, tens uma casa magnífica. – elogiei a mansão dela tentando não parecer deslumbrada.

-Obrigada, Bella eu sei que vão deve conhecer ninguém aqui, mais há alguém que eu quero que conheça, ele também é psicólogo além de ser muito charmoso, cá entre nós ele é lindo, perfeito, gostoso e pra completar tem sotaque inglês, acho que vocês se podem se dar bem, meu marido que não me escute a falar desse jeito, mais ele é tudo isso e mais um pouco, ele era minha primeira opção de psicólogo, mais Emmett cismou que só iria em uma psicóloga, desculpa por ser nossa terceira opção, mais você salvou nosso casamento mesmo assim.

Ela ia falando sobre o "tal" e eu dando-me conta de cada informação preciosa que ela me passava, será que era ele? Bom se fosse eu tinha que estar preparada, seria uma chance e tanto se não fosse, teria de estar preparada também para aqueles papos chatos de psicólogo, alias, papos chatos existem em todas as profissões.

- Humm psicólogo.... – começando a interessar-me.

- Sim Bella, e é concorridíssimo principalmente por mulheres, todas as minhas amigas consultam-se com ele, embora nenhuma delas tenham algum problema, e ele é solteiro. – ela disse piscando pra mim.

- Humm... – agora eu disse "humm" parecendo bem interessada e acabei por dar um sorriso para ela, não Bella não pode interessar por alguém no momento, a não ser que seja pra dar continuidade ao mestrado... Pensa... Mestrado,....

-Bella, eu não sei onde Edward se meteu, irei procurá-lo volto assim que achá-lo, não vá sumir também.

- Estarei aqui.

Era ele, prepara-te Isabella, é tua chance. Eu repeti pra mim, algumas vezes a fim de me acalmar, não podia deixar-me impressionar pela beleza dele, será que era tão bonito quanto na foto? Por Deus o que estou pensando, mestrado... Bella... Pense.. Mestrado.

Já fazia alguns minutos que Rosalie havia saído à procura dele, passou um garçom com uma bandeja contendo algumas taças de _Prosecco, _que eu tratei logo de pegar uma, a levei até a boca para o primeiro gole...

- Por acaso você que é a Isabella?- Falou uma voz com sotaque inglês, eu só tive tempo de reparar isso, porque no mesmo minuto eu estava me engasgando com o gole de _prosecco_.

-H...a..m... cof.. qu..qu..e cof… cof..?? – eu tentei balbuciar algumas palavras sem sucesso o que fez engasgar-me mais e ficar roxa.

- Você está bem? – ele disse me sentando em uma cadeira que havia ao nosso lado.

- Es..touu... e... é.. Bella. – Bella foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar corretamente, mais que droga, ele tinha que vir por trás e bem na hora que eu estava bebendo, já começou mal....

- Garçom, por favor, pode trazer-me um copo de água? – ele disse a um garçom que acabara de passar.

- Eu não preciso de água. – disse enfatizando água, enquanto eu dizia ele tirava a taça da minha mão – Ora, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Estou tirando isso de suas mãos, não está vendo? – disse ele com sarcasmo.

- Dê-me de volta! – exclamei impetuosamente.

- Estou tentando ser gentil...

- Não preciso de sua gentileza, obrigada. – rapidamente pensei no que havia dito. Merda, essa é a minha chance, Isabella o que pensa que está fazendo jogando seu mestrado no lixo?

- Já que não precisa... – Olha aí Isabella..só faz burrada. Ele deu-me as costas então eu disse.

- Espera... – ele virou-se e então continuei – desculpe-me, não fui tão delicada, não fomos apresentados, não é mesmo?

- Não...

- Isabella, pode chamar de Bella. – dei um sorriso singelo de desculpas que ele retribuiu efusivamente com um sorriso largo e convidativo de aceitação ao meu pedido de desculpas _– este sorriso está descrito no livro dele_. _"sorria sempre, sorriso é considerado como forma de afeto e demonstração de todos os tipos de aceitação, claro não escolha um sorriso sarcástico se quiser conquistar, o sorriso em si, simples e espontâneo atrai as mulheres."_ – Pensa que me engana é, eu li seu livro.

- Bella, muito prazer, me chamo Edward Cullen. – ele estendeu sua mão para mim, eu retribuí, como uma mulher civilizada que eu era o aperto de mão dele era forte mais muito suave, suas mãos eram grandes as unhas estavam limpas, porque eu estou a reparar nisso? Foco Bella... Foco...

A partir daí conversamos amenidades, não havia muito que conversar, meu objetivo era deixá-lo extremamente curioso, que o faria convidar-me para sair em outro momento. Nota mental: lembrar de agradecer Rosalie.

O convite não demorou a vir.

- Bella, acha que podemos conversar outra hora, em um jantar no fim de semana, talvez, é claro se você concordar. – ele deu um sorriso, e indicou o caminho que seguiríamos colocando a mão na parte de baixo das minhas costas e depois para a minha cintura. Outra dica descrita no livro dele. _"Quando alguém costuma tocar muito a outra pessoa, provavelmente é porque está interessado nela, principalmente se o toque for em zonas específicas do corpo como a parte baixa das costas (chamada lombar), nas pernas ou na cintura."_

Bingo! Estava tudo indo conforme o planejado, quem diria que engasgar-me serviria para algo...

- Ah sim, podemos... – dei um sorriso e esperei o próximo.

- Posso te ligar para combinarmos? – o próximo passo... Sim este era um passo importante descrito no livro dele, _"a convide informalmente para sair, caso ela aceite e se ela mesma não lhe informar primeiramente o número de telefone, pedir o número e dizer que irá ligar para combinar os detalhes é extremamente importante, dá a entender que está ém de demonstrar interesse você vai poder ver o dia melhor para você"_

- Claro, seu celular tem _Bluetooth?_

_-_ _Bluetooth_? Ah sim tem sim... – passei meu número por _Bluetooth_ pra ele e logo emendei.

- Preciso ir... – uma informação importante, só responda o motivo caso seja perguntada, homens não se sentem confortáveis quando mulheres falam de mais, claro que é uma natureza nossa, pois o vocabulário feminino é completamente vasto, e a explicação mais plausível para eles se sentirem desconfortáveis é que não sabem nem metade dos significados das palavras que nós mulheres usamos pra nos expressar, isso é claro que eles discordam.

- Mais já, está cedo... – outra tentativa de mostrar interesse _"quando ela lhe disser novamente "preciso ir" esteja pronto pro que vêm depois, pois ela vai falar o que precisa fazer o dia seguinte, caso seja a noite, no caso da tarde o resto do dia, em alguns casos piores os detalhes se estendem até o outro dia, agüente firme uma hora acaba e no fim pergunte se ela precisa de carona, mulheres gostam de se sentirem protegidas."_

- Eu realmente preciso. – agora ele vai perguntar se eu preciso de carona, quer apostar?

- Precisa de carona? – 10 x 0 pra mim lindão, eu li seu livro!

- Não obrigada, eu vim no meu carro, preciso me despedir da Rosalie, você a viu?

-Sim, olha ela ...- Chegamos perto de Rosalie e despedi-me com os habituais dois beijinhos um em cada lado da face e fui para a saída pegar meu carro.

-Qual é o modelo e a placa do seu carro seu carro? – Hum? Pra que ele quer isso.. Ah sim manobrista.

- É um Audi A3 KYB 2354. – ele falou com o manobrista e logo meu carro estava pronto. Fiz a volta no carro e quando levava a minha mão a maçaneta do carro a mão dele veio e tocou a minha, como se eu não soubesse que ele faria isso, Rá! _"Mulheres gostam de toques ocasionalmente assim como os homens, então tente parecer que o toque foi acidental o que o torna mais instigante além de deixar a mulher com o pensamento de "quero mais_". Babaca... pensei ao lembrar. Ele disse um "perdoe-me" e logo complementou.

- Permita-me? – para que eu deixasse abrir a porta do carro pra mim, como se eu não tivesse mãos!

- Obrigada. – eu disse enquanto ele abria a porta do carro e eu me acomodava no banco do motorista. Por fim ele fechou a porta e comentou:

- Te ligo amanhã, está bem?

- Pode ser – nunca em hipótese alguma demonstre mais interesse que ele, homens tem por necessidade instintiva de se sentirem "os" conquistadores. Pra complementar dei um sorriso doce e convidativo, acreditem, eles adoram sorrisos. Dei partida no carro e ao fundo ouvi um – Dirija com cuidado.

Fim do _flashback_

O lugar aonde iríamos estava em segredo, mais segundo o livro dele era umas das formas de conquistar uma mulher, manter o "passeio" em segredo: _" manter o local onde irão em segredo é uma forma de manter a mulher atenta e curiosa, mulheres são adeptas a surpresas, tanto gostam de surpreender como de serem surpreendidas"_- Sabe tudo esse Homem! Pensei com o maior tipo de sarcasmo existente.

Ouvi a buzina do carro, olhei pela janela e era ele, fiz um sinal para que esperasse e fechei a porta do apartamento, atravessei o corredor, cantei um pouco enquanto o elevador não chegava, ao sair do elevador, andei mais devagar possível, eu já conseguia vê-lo através do vidro da porta, um pouco paciente com as mãos para trás.

- Eu não acredito que ele vai seguir aquela dica besta de levar rosas vermelhas, Oh não.. Oh não... Oh sim.. ele vai...

- Olá. – eu disse

- Olá, você está linda. – aiii Lá vem.... as rosas... ah não... – Pra você. – ele me entregou aquele buquê que todo homem sem exceção entrega após ter comprado o item na floricultura da esquina, pior ainda após o floricultor dizer " este é perfeito ela vai adorar, pode confiar em mim" então entrega aquele monte de rosas vermelhas bregas em um embrulho mais brega ainda pra finalizar aquele toque breguíssimo, a fita com um laçarote ridículo, Deus dê-me paciência , ah sim Isabella, seu mestrado..

- Ah.. Obrigada, não precisava. – Amiga, a melhor saída nesses casos é fingir que isso nunca acontece e mentir elogiando. – São lindas.. – está se perguntando agora o que fazer com esse embrulho brega em suas mãos? Pois bem, o elogio já basta, homem gosta de sentir-se o conquistador, já disse isso, então demonstre que só flores não a conquistarão.

- Noche.... – Minha vizinha mexicana, Carmencita. – Que flores lindas. – não disse todas mentem.

- Olá Carmencita, faz um enorme favor para mim?

- Claro...

- Posso pega-las com você amanha, não tenho como subir agora..

- Sim eu guardo.. – _Pronto, simples assim, _ah sim, claro a cara dele não vai ser a das melhores, mais você pode consertar isso, com um simples elogio ao carro dele, parece pouco não é, pois não é homens só pensam em sexo, sexo.. sexo.., carros e videogames, espantou-se em não olhar "mulheres" na lista? Sexo já inclui mulher, aquela questão que já debatemos.. Vocabulário vasto não está para homem assim como mecânica não está para mulher.

- Esse é seu carro Edward? – fazendo aquela cara de que não entende bulhufas de carros.

- Sim. – a esta altura ele está levemente "magoado" mais repare na cara dele ao dizer que o carro dele é bonito, experimente acrescentar assim como o dono se ele for aquele do tipo " o meu ego é mais alto que eu"

- Seu carro é lindo... – repare nas expressões dele, se não funcionar use a comparação.

- Hum... – não funcionou...

- É tão bonito quanto o dono. – usou seu melhor sorriso? Aposto que depois dessa até o ego dele sorriu também, ele vai até perguntar coisas como "está tudo bem?" e "como foi seu dia?".

- Como foi seu dia? – Rá! Quando for responder seja breve, e lembre-se daquela dica de ouro, homens não entendem metade do que falamos.

- Foi ótimo, trabalhei e agora você.. – apliquei aquele sorriso. - E o seu?

- Normal... – homens quando dizem "normal", quer dizer "aconteceu porra nenhuma e eu só trabalhei" o mesmo serve para casos do tipo " tive 4 namoradas" você logo deve tirar a conclusão, "só?", não se engane, provavelmente ele está contando as que apresentou a mãe, não aquelas que ele enrolou durante meses, só pra ter uma "fácil" quando a necessidade batesse a porta, essas que eles chamam de "amigas" e repare no tom "amigas" porque varia..Tem as amigas e as "amigas", as amigas geralmente você acaba conhecendo e as "amigas" essas... Se você por acaso topar por aí de certo ele vai tentar esconder você, delas.

- Então, aonde vamos? – Demonstre interesse à "surpresa", eles se sentem úteis.

- Vamos jantar fiz, reserva no L'Alouette. – Comida francesa, se você não está acostumada com esse tipo de restaurante é melhor deixar ele pedir, isso faz ele se sentir "o dono do pedaço", "o rei da cocada preta".. "Sou eu que mando aqui".. Essas coisas.

Se você não souber comer o que ele pediu, não tenha vergonha de mudar peça o mais normal possível que tiver no cardápio, antes um pouquinho de orgulho ferido dele do que o restaurante inteiro rindo as sua cara quando sua comida criar asas e se meter a besta de voar.

- Ah, sim. – se ele dirigir feito um louco, nunca, em h-i-p-ó-t-e-s-e a-l-g-u-m-a faça algum comentário sobre (pelo menos por enquanto), a forma como ele dirige, isso realmente fere os sentimentos de qualquer homem, porque eles costumam "gabar-se" de dirigirem melhor que nós, sabemos que é pura mentira. Caso ele realmente seja um perigo constante "como eles nos definem" espere a primeira brecha no jantar pra pegar um taxi, mais dê um jeitinho de ele não perceber, que vai pegar o taxi porque tem medo de como ele dirige, se for realmente necessário e toda vez que precisar sair com ele vier aquele pensamento "eu vou morrer" espere o momento certo pra falar, tenha certeza que tens abertura suficiente pra mencionar, e esteja preparada, ele vai te atacar, ou com aquele riso sarcástico seguido de "mulheres...." ou com qualquer outra coisa que nos ofenda, não coloque tudo a perder, diz que confia nele, mais que precisa dirigir mais devagar, cada um conhece um pouco com quem está saindo, invente a melhor forma de contá-lo.

Chegamos ao restaurante em poucos minutos, entramos, ele como um perfeito _gentleman _ajudou-me a sentar e sentou em seguida. Peguei o cardápio, olhei atentamente, como eu não queria arriscar comer e passar vergonha com o que ele pedir, resolvi escolher, eu tinha que estar preparada para o plano B.

- Já decidiu o que vai escolher?

- Não sei o que acha que devo escolher? – eu disse enquanto olhava o cardápio, olhava não, fingia.

- Eu gosto muito de risoto ao roquefort com escalope de filé - Não entendeu porra nenhuma do que ele disse? Eu explico, tente analisar a frase ao pé da letra, vamos lá: Risoto ao roquefort nada mais é do que risoto com queijo ( do tipo roquefort é parece obvio mais no meio do nervosismo até nós esquecemos dos detalhes) e escalope de filé é: bifes finos tirados da parte mais fina da peça.

-Irá pedir esse?

- Sim, e você?

- O mesmo que você – pronto arranquei mais um sorriso dele, e esse foi perfeito, do tipo riso torto nossa que perfeição de sorriso, os dentes perfeitos a boca perfeita ALARME! Isabella não é pra se derreter é pra tirar proveito!

Assim ele fez o pedido da comida e do vinho, enquanto esperávamos começamos eu esperei o melhor momento para conversarmos.

- E então és de onde?

- Nasci em Londres, mais minha família reside em _Newcastle_.

- Oh, eu amo Londres, apesar de ter ido uma vez. – bom realmente eu não precisei inventar nenhum elogio, eu realmente amo Londres, ele me deu um sorriso lindo, nossa que boca.. gostosa... que.. ACORDAA!!!!!

- Faz algum tempo que não vou lá – ele disse demonstrando um pouco de tristeza, ele deve sentir falta da família, que vontade de pôr ele no colo.. um beijinho na boquinha linda dele... Droga isso está saindo do meu controle... vamos lá Isabella Foco, eu bem que poderia tirar uma casquinha, claro que eu posso, seria um grande desperdício deixá-lo passar.

- E você é de NY mesmo?

- Sou. – só o que ele precisa saber se quiser mais pode ter certeza ele vai perguntar.

-O que gosta de fazer em seu tempo livre? – assim que ele terminou de falar chegou o vinho e quando eu comecei a falar veio o jantar.

- Gosto de ler, correr às vezes, ir ao cinema, essas coisas que todo mundo faz e você. – eu disse sorrindo e aproveitando pra estudar tudo que eu pudesse sobre ele, pra dizer a verdade ele apesar de estar seguindo fielmente o livro dele, parecia naturalmente confortável.

- Cinema, levar meu cachorro pra passear, praticar algum esporte, essas coisas que todo mundo faz. - ele disse rindo e levando o garfo com comida a boca.

- Fez Psicologia onde? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha esse gesto eu pude reconhecer, era espontâneo, não estava descrito em nenhum lugar do livro dele, e fazia dele um homem muito charmoso, como se ele precisasse disso.

- Como você sabe que eu sou Psicólogo? – _Bobinho eu li seu livro_... Pensei.

- Rosalie me disse. – ele deu um sorriso e perguntou com um incrível interesse.

- E o que mais Rosalie te disse? – eu mal pude me contar, já poderia cantar vitória agora mesmo, te deixei interessado não é? Vai ficar na dúvida... Até mesmo porque ela não me disse muita coisa.

- Só isso. – Ele arqueou novamente a sobrancelha, nossa como ele é sexy!

- Tem certeza? – ele disse querendo saber, sobre mais o que Rosalie tinha me dito, curiooso!

- Claro que tenho, então vai me responder, ou comprou seu diploma? – eu disse rindo.

Ele deu uma sonora e gostosa gargalhada e então respondeu:

- E se eu te disser que eu comprei, vai ficar desapontada? - ele disse baixinho, inclinado sobre a mesa e ficando bem próximo ao meu rosto, com um sorriso bem torto e divinamente convidativo. Eu por sua vez inclinei também sobre a mesa ficando bem mais próximos do que já estávamos e disse.

- Não, eu não ficaria desapontada. – sorri e automaticamente ele sorriu, eu poderia beijá-lo agora mesmo, eu não me arrependeria disso, não mesmo, bem.. Seria melhor o deixar fazer isso. Céus, que calor!

E voltamos para a posição normal.

- Me formei aqui em NY mesmo e você? – ele disse enquanto brincava com o talher de peixe na mesa.

- Eu também.

- Então... – ele parou repentinamente de falar como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras –... o que tens lido ultimamente? – _Está tentando fazer propaganda Sr. Cullen, não pense nisso, não irá gostar de saber que uso seu livro conta você._

- ficção, romances e Livros da área de psicologia. – não me pergunta mais nada sobre livros, por favor!

O garçom veio até nós para retirar os pratos.

- Vai querer mais alguma coisa, sobremesa talvez?

- Não, obrigada, não sou muito fã de doces...

- Uma mulher que não é fã de doces... Essa é nova. – ele disse duvidando enquanto fazia o gesto pedindo a conta. Chegou a caderneta de couro com a conta , ele olhou tirou algumas notas da carteira colocou dentro da caderneta, fechou entregando ao garçom e fez um gesto para que eu me levantasse.

- Tem mais algum lugar que gostaria de ir Bella? – meu nome dito assim... humm... até tem.. mais não vai dar

Na hora de responder é interessante deixá-lo com a intenção de dúvida, isso demonstra claramente que você gostaria de ir mais que um compromisso, ou como no meu caso, acordar cedo no dia seguinte para trabalhar tem impede de aceitar esticar a noite. Além de provocá-lo deixará com vontade de repetir a dose, e vai querer te encontrar novamente.

- huum... Acho melhor não, amanha eu trabalho. – disse enquanto ele segurava meu _trench coat_ para que eu vestisse.

- Então a levarei para sua casa.

Já na porta do prédio onde eu morava, ele desceu do carro o contornando e abrindo a porta para que eu descesse, em seguida fechou, depositou sua mão sobre a parte mais baixa das minhas costas me indicando o caminho que eu já conhecia bem, a portaria do meu prédio.

Assim que chegamos, virou-se de frente a mim e eu fui me lembrando de cada passo descrito no livro dele para este momento.

_1. Contato visual_

_Olhar atentamente para alguém e manter contato visual por alguns segundos, mesmo que existam outras pessoas ao redor, pode ser um sinal de demonstração de interesse. Olhe sempre um segundo ou dois a mais que o necessário._

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, primeiro para meu rosto e depois nos meu olhos.

_2. O sorriso_

_O sorriso é a expressão universal de que algo está agradando. Você deve se fixar bem para poder diferenciar aquele que demonstra simpatia ou cortesia, daquele que pretende ser uma forma de encantar a outra pessoa. A diferença entre ambos é a naturalidade, sendo que as segundas formas são mais fáceis de identificar porque são amplas e simétricas._

Sorriu de maneira tranqüila e convidativa e ainda continuava olhando-me nos olhos.

_3. Posição do corpo_

_Para demonstrar que se tem muita vontade de estar com alguém, deve-se ficar a pelve (parte do abdome em que ficam os órgãos genitais) voltada para frente da pessoa, como uma forma inconsciente de dizer "Estou aqui, olhe para mim". A maioria dos homens faz isso e não se dá conta dessa atitude._

_4. Distância da outra pessoa_

_Quem busca algo mais sempre terá a tendência de invadir o espaço pessoal da outra pessoa. É uma interação normal, em que a pessoa costuma ficar a uma distância de mais ou menos um metro da outra, mas é normal que se tente ficar ainda mais próxima da outra pessoa, essa é a hora perfeita para aproximar-se._

Senti lentamente que nossos corpos foram perdendo o espaço que havia entre eles.

_5. O toque_

_É um passo muito importante, e deixa a mulher extremamente confortável, colocar levemente a mão nos cabelos dela,como se estivesse tirando do ombro, é um gesto simples mais que a torna íntima de você._

Sua mão tirou meu cabelo do ombro, deslizando os dedos entre os cabelos por todo o seu comprimento, depois ele acariciou meu rosto com um toque sutil e quente em meio ao frio que fazia no momento quase me fazia hiperventilar.

_6. O beijo._

_A beije com satisfação e carinho, imponha o seu ritmo até que ela se acostume, seja moderado, a forma como ela vai te corresponder te indicará o caminho._

Mais do que antes fomos perdendo o espaço, os lábios dele tocaram os meus devagar e eu pude sentir o hálito dele e o gosto de sua boca, que ainda tinha o gosto do vinho, que era doce. Sem pressa, uma mão continuava em meu rosto, agora segurando levemente e a outra depositada sobre minha cintura apertando vagarosamente me convidando a aprofundar mais o beijo, que foi prontamente atendido, os lábios tentadores dele foram sugando os meus deliciosamente depois a sua língua pacientemente fazia o contorno do meu lábio inferior o que me fez procurar os dele substancialmente a minha língua convidava a dele travar uma batalha profunda e de inigualável prazer, que me arrancava todo ar, por mais que meus pulmões se forçassem a trabalhar, me levando a esquecer que até o maldito mestrado existia, por um momento.

_6. Gestos faciais_

_Falar com alguém mordendo os lábios é um sinal inconsciente de sedução. É como se a uma pessoa na qual se tem interesse tivesse despertado o seu "apetite". Pupilas dilatas também indicam uma atração pelo outro._

Assim que nos separamos, do beijo incrivelmente tórrido e romântico não havia nenhuma palavra que tivesse passado pela minha cabeça que eu pudesse dizer.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, um sorriso me estava me fazendo perder o rumo, e ele foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio.

- Gostaria que te ligasse amanha, porque mesmo se não fizer questão eu irei ligar. – Folheie mentalmente o livro dele, isso não estava no _script_!

- Sim eu quero. – respondi sem sentir, saiu tão naturalmente que eu até me espantei. Será isso uma tática dele, eu preferia pensar que sim, pois queria manter aquele beijo (perfeito, diga-se de passagem) em alerta, eu precisava usá-lo e não podia me render aos encantos dele (por mais pudesse parecer impossível, o cara era realmente bom...).


	6. Cap 5: É guerra

Capitulo 5: É Guerra

Acordei muito antes do despertador tocar e fiquei rolando na cama lembrando de um certo par de olhos verdes fascinantes, um sorriso torto cativante e a dura realidade que eu precisava manter o meu foco. Lembrar que atrás daquele rostinho bonito se esconde um homem que pensa que conquistar uma mulher é receita de bolo, você mexe um pouquinho e pronto é só pegar. Levantei da minha cama fui direto para o chuveiro, nada como um bom tanto de água na cara pra me trazer de volta a realidade, ou quem sabe eu me afogando no chuveiro eu não lavo as sensações que aquele beijo deixou. Vamos Bella, volta ao mundo real, aquele cara não passa de um machista arrogante e provavelmente pervertido, que só quer te usar e depois passar para a próxima vitima de seu best seller.

Entrei no meu consultório me sentindo muito melhor, depois de enumerar todos os defeitos de um conquistador barato e lembrar quantas já não deviam ter caído naquela conversinha fiada e naquele sorriso que ele deve ter passado horas na frente do espelho, treinando, só para iludir as mulheres que tiveram o azar de cruzar o seu caminho. Levei um susto quando minha secretária chamou minha atenção e eu me dei conta do caos em que se encontrava a minha recepção. Em um canto da sala, estavam inúmeras cestas com os mais variados tipos de flores e bem no meio daquela bagunça se destacava uma bela orquídea, a única das flores que trazia um cartão.

.

"_Bella, me pareceu que você não gosta muito de rosas, espero que você encontre, entre essas, uma flor que você aprecie..."._

_EC_

E do outro lado do cartão um trecho muito conhecido:

_"Os homens cultivam cinco mil rosas num mesmo jardim e não encontram o que procuram. E, no entanto, o que eles buscam poderia ser achado numa só rosa"._

Inteligente, muito inteligente. Seria eu essa rosa? Há há há, com certeza é o que ele quer que eu pense, mas vamos fazer a minha parte no jogo, hora de dar corda para ele se enforcar. Peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem de texto:

"_Não quero atrapalhar, amei a orquidea, muito obrigada, Bella"._

Meio dia finalmente chegou a ligação que eu tanto esperava, agora era a hora de fazer um certo charme e conseguir um novo encontro com o senhor "eu domino a arte da conquista".

-Alô.

-Bom dia Bella, alguma possibilidade de você me fazer companhia, agora no almoço?

-Infelizmente nenhuma, eu marquei com uma amiga minha para relembrarmos os velhos tempos, e ela só vai estar até hoje na cidade.

-Jantar?

- receio que não... Jantar de família...

-Café da manhã?

-Edward, eu vou estar compromissada até a próxima quarta feira...

-Então, quarta-feira você é minha no almoço e no Jantar.

-Combinado, então.

Há, tempo suficiente para preparar minhas novas táticas. Peguei o sanduíche, que seria o meu almoço e mordi, enquanto pegava as minhas anotações do mestrado e me dedicava a elas, me preparando para o próximo encontro.

Mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar a quarta-feira chegou, enquanto eu me preparava para ir trabalhar eu relembrava todos os meus passos, tudo daria certo, afinal, até agora ele havia sido completamente previsível, pelo jeito ele realmente acreditava que poderia conquistar uma mulher como quem faz um bolo, mas eu vou mostrar que conquista não é uma receita e que o que funciona com algumas es outras trás nojo ou zombaria. No livro ele dizia:

"_Saiba transar com uma secretaria eletrônica. Todas as mensagens são permitidas"._

É claro que ele não deixou nenhuma mensagem vulgar, mas todas eram insinuantes, deixando claro o que ele gostaria de fazer comigo, pena que ele teria que aprender a perder, que ele não conseguiria me levar para uma cama fácil assim. A ultima mensagem, deixada na noite anterior, ressoava em minha mente, pois eu teria que responder e teria que ser cuidadosa para não ser mal interpretada.

_Bella? Aqui é o Edward, estou ligando para combinarmos como vai ser o nosso almoço amanhã. Pensei que poderíamos fazer algo mais intimo, como almoçarmos no meu consultório. Aqui tem uma cama que eu aposto que você adoraria, para descansar um pouco após comer. Nada me daria mais prazer que te ver dormindo..."._

O que fazer? Vamos repassar algumas estratégias que ele possa usar comigo e ver qual seria a melhor opção.

" _De acordo com o seu temperamento ou o seu estado de espírito, nada o impede de mostrar-se atrevido e até mesmo obsceno. Depois de um dia estafante, um bate-boca com o patrão, um almoço de negócios interminável, a assinatura de um contrato adiada e uma corrida insana contra o relógio, ela apreciar essa mudança radical de comportamento, essa oportunidade capaz de apagar as lembranças estressantes daquele dia_."

"_Se ela for mais sensível e mais receptiva à arte e à cultura, aproveite essa paixão pelos belos temas para mostrar-se um amador esclarecido, um apreciador do verdadeiro erotismo, que inclusive vê com maus olhos as publicações meramente pornôs"._

Eu já sabia o que fazer. Edward Cullen vai se arrepender pelo convite explicito que me fizera. Peguei o telefone e disquei o seu numero, assim que ouvi sua voz, caprichei na minha melhor voz sexy e falei:

-Edward? Bom dia. Adorei a idéia de almoçarmos no seu consultório, chego ao meio dia, pode ser?

-É claro, vou esperar.

Pronto, agora é só passar em uma livraria, a caminho do trabalho e comprar um brinquedinho especial.

Cheguei ao consultório dele na hora marcada, ele estava sentado no lugar da recepcionista, mexendo no computador de forma distraída.

-Gostaria de marcar uma consulta.

Edward me olhou e sorriu, antes de levantar e caminhar em minha direção, calmamente, como se estudasse qual seria o seu próximo passo.

-Posso te atender nesse exato instante, mas eu cobro muito caro pelas minhas consultas, você acha que pode pagar?

-Não sei... Mas você me foi muito recomendado, acho que terei que dar um jeito.

-Ok, senhorita, me acompanhe até o consultório que eu verei o que eu posso fazer por você.

Ele trancou a porta da recepção e segurou minha mão, me guiando para o consultório. Por dentro, o consultório era simplesmente lindo, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi, uma pequena mesa arrumada bem no centro, pronta para servirem uma refeição, ladeada por duas cadeiras. Pelo jeito ele estava acostumado a servir almoços em seu consultório, quem sabe foi desses almoços que ele retirou toda a "teoria" do seu livro.

-Espero que você não tenha realmente se importado em almoçar aqui, como você pode ver, eu tenho uma certa estrutura para servir almoços, mesa e cadeiras dobráveis, totalmente necessário quando Alice aparece pelo menos duas vezes na semana trazendo o almoço.

Quem seria Alice? Uma amiga? Uma namorada? Será que eu pergunto? Acho melhor, não, não quero que ele pense que estou com ciúmes.

-Alice é minha irmã, e é totalmente sem controle. Faz o que quer e tem o dom de induzir todos a sua volta a fazerem o que ela quer. Sente-se, eu vou buscar o nosso almoço.

Bom, não precisei perguntar quem era Alice, ele me deu a resposta de graça. Coloquei a minha arma secreta, em cima da mesa dele e fui para onde o nosso almoço seria servido. Não demorou muito e ele voltou com uma travessa fumegante de Lasanha Romanesca, a minha favorita, mas é claro que ele não ficaria sabendo disso.

-Espero que a você goste de Lasanha.

-Não está entre as minhas comidas preferidas, mas eu como.

A cara de decepção dele foi de dar dó, mas eu não poderia me dar esse luxo, eu tinha que fazer as coisas desse jeito. Meu mestrado dependia disso.

-Se você quiser eu posso pedir outra coisa...

-Não é necessário, podemos ficar com a lasanha, mesmo.

Eu não perderia a oportunidade de experimentar aquela delicia que me chamava de jeito nenhum, o triste seria fazer de conta que eu não gostava daquilo.

Durante o almoço conversamos coisas amenas, Edward ainda não havia se recuperado da decepção causada pela sua escolha do nosso almoço e tentava ser o mais gentil possível e também descobrir o máximo de informações para não ocorrerem erros futuros, eu fingia não perceber, mas me segurava para não cair na gargalhada do modo displicente que ele tentava arrancar informações sobre mim.

-Reparei que você trouxe uma sacola de uma livraria...Você gosta de ler?

E chegou a hora de usar a minha arma secreta, vamos ver a reação do nosso amigo aqui.

-Adoro, ainda mais sobre arte, que é do que aquele livro fala.

-Arte? Posso ver o livro? É um assunto que me interessa também.

-Claro!

Lentamente fui até a sacola e peguei o livro, ensaiando mentalmente todas as minhas falas que eu havia programado para essa hora. Sentei-me ao seu lado e abri o livro exibindo a primeira imagem.

.

-interessante, não? Essa é uma imagem mais contemporânea, feita por Dominique Reginier, um francês, autodidata que foi fotografo por vários anos. Bonita, não? Eu adoro o realismo que ele dá a suas obras, é fascinante.

.com/0/images/images_home/niceasromeozanchett_MUSEU_DE_ARTE_ERaeTICA_ROMEO_ZANCHETT_

-Essa também é linda, não é? É de um artista chamado Romeo Zanchett, linda! Muito bem feita. Olha os detalhes...

.?w=138&h=200

-E essa gravura de Victor Riqué, olha a perfeição dos traços...

-Hmm, Bella, acho melhor a gente terminar de ver esse livro uma outra hora, e então o que quer fazer agora?

-Conhecer a tão famosa cama, é claro.

Ele me olhou chocado, acho que não esperava por isso e eu ri internamente. Se ele soubesse o que eu iria fazer, não faria essa cara. Apontou na direção da cama e disse:

-fique a vontade.

Eu tirei os meus sapatos e caminhei até a cama, me joguei nela e olhei para ele.

-você não vem?

Edward caminhou como quem não acreditava até mim e deitou ao meu lado.

-você teria um despertador? Eu preciso estar no consultório às 15:00, se colocar às 14:15 eu consigo chegar lá a tempo. Bons sonhos, Edward.

Virei para o lado e fingi dormir, morrendo de vontade de olhar para ele e ver sua reação. Algum tempo depois, senti seus braços me envolvendo, enquanto deslizava para um sono profundo.

Acordei algum tempo depois abraçada a ele, olhei seu rosto adormecido sem acreditar que alguém pudesse ficar tão sexy dormindo, Meu Deus, eu iria precisar de muita força para resistir a esse homem. Olhei no relógio e me assustei com a hora, 15:30. Eu havia perdido a hora e estava atrasada para atender um paciente. Tentei sair dos seus braços me apertaram mais contra aquele corpo forte.

-Edward, eu preciso ir. Estou atrasada.

Ele me puxou ainda mais para si e beijou a minha testa.

-Não quis te acordar. Tua secretária ligou avisando que o paciente havia desmarcado e que ela iria mais cedo para casa.

Seus lábios traçaram beijos até chegar a minha boca e aprofundar o beijo. Nossos corpos rapidamente começaram a procurar um pelo outro, trazendo cada vez mais uma urgência em estar mais perto, querendo romper todas as barreiras que impediam um toque mais cálido. Sentimentos profundos e conflitantes subiam pelo meu corpo, a vontade de ir para longe daquele homem era totalmente dominada pela sensação de escorregar os meus dedos por baixo de sua camisa. Aquele corpo sobre o meu, aquele peso que me trazia segurança e felicidade sendo pressionado junto ao meu me faziam perder o rumo e qualquer noção do perigo. Mas, felizmente para minha sanidade, quando ele tentou abrir os botões da minha camisa a realidade voltou com força total e eu não acreditava como eu havia cedido tão fácil. Fiquei completamente desnorteada e o empurrei para longe, levantei num salto, peguei minha bolsa e corri para longe daquele homem que com um simples toque me fazia perder qualquer possibilidade de raciocínio.


	7. Cap 6: Necessidade íntima

Capítulo seis: _necessidade íntima._

_"Todo mundo age não apenas movido por compulsão externa, mas também por necessidade íntima_." [ Albert Einstein ]

-Bella... Bella.. Onde você vai... Espera.. – Edward me chamava e eu andava rápido sem olhar para trás.

Saí da sala e a única coisa que eu consegui ver foi a secretária do Edward me olhando estranhamente, já na frente do elevador eu apertava o botão freneticamente, não queria que desse tempo de ele viesse atrás de mim, não queria conversar com ninguém muito menos com ele, eu quase baixei a minha guarda e mais um pouco eu estava entregue e acabaria por derrotada.

Andei pelas ruas atrás do meu carro, abri a porta com pressa e sentei no banco encostando a testa no volante.

- Droga bella, quase pôs tudo a perder por causa de outro beijo! – Falei alto e revoltada comigo, bati minha cabeça três vezes no volante, eu precisava pensar em qual seria o próximo passo.

Cheguei em casa, joguei a bolsa em cima da mesa, sentei no sofá e liguei a TV , precisava distrair-me um pouco, tudo que povoava a minha mente era completamente insano, eu não precisava ser mais uma na lista e muito menos por causa de uma receitinha básica, eu não posso ser tão previsível, ou posso?

Ele já tinha semeado a discórdia em minha em minha mente perturbada, Eu queria esmurrar aquela carinha linda dele, queria chutá-lo, droga eu não queria nada disso, ele me beijando novamente, as mãos dele, o cheiro dele, o gosto dele...

Merda, onde eu fui me meter, você precisa de foco Bella, passar novamente todo o processo, se for preciso pará-lo um pouco, mais eu não posso dar-me o luxo de por tudo a perder. Preciso parar de vê-lo pelo menos por uns dias.

Foram dias difíceis, ouvir a voz insistente dele na minha secretária eletrônica, os inúmeros recados deixados com minha secretária. Já no fim da semana eu enviei uma mensagem de texto que dizia:

_"Edward, peço desculpas se não tive tempo de retornar suas ligações, falo com você assim que der Beijos, Bella_."

Após alguns minutos a resposta:

_"Bella, não se preocupe, achei que estava me evitando, Aguardo um convite seu para qualquer coisa, Beijos, se cuida. Edward._

Ler a mensagem dele no meu celular , quase me fez ligar para marcar alguma coisa, mais eu não poderia, precisava de pelo menos uma semana sem olhar para ele, precisava dar esse tempo pra mim..

O sábado amanheceu como um dia perfeito, levantei-me sem preguiça, pois havia dormido cedo, abri as cortinas da casa, os raios de sol entravam clareando tudo até meus pensamentos.

Para aproveitar o dia tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa leve e decidi ir ao Central Park, o clima bom me deixa tranqüila, passei a pensar mais em o que fazer.

Eu precisava encontrá-lo e seguir a diante com as minhas descobertas, ele me ligar e deixar inúmeros recados é sinal de que estou indo bem, será mesmo que estou, novamente a dúvida pairava na minha mente – Mais que espécie de Psicóloga é você que se deixa enrolar assim? – a do tipo tapada que gosta de cair em furada por causa de um rostinho bonito. Eu comecei a rir da minha confusão, mais será possível que um homem bonito pode fazer isso comigo?

Continuei caminhando, comprei um saco de pipocas pelo caminho e decidi parar de frente a um lago, era uma vista sensacional, daquelas que os nova-iorquinos não estão acostumados, fiquei em pé diante a beira do lago, arvores, uma pequena ponte que de onde eu estava conseguia ver as crianças correndo e seus pais atrás, algumas pessoas em cima de uma pedra sentadas, outras em pé, alguns patos na água, o sol já tinha se escondido um pouco entre as nuvens mais o dia ainda estava claro.

Estiquei por mais alguns minutos a vista de frente aos meus olhos e pensei em andar mais um pouco depois passar em algum mercado, comprar alguma coisa pra comer de almoço. Virei-me para começar a caminhar, quando vi um cachorro se soltar da coleira e correr livremente por entre as pessoas.

- Siiiiigmuuund!!!!! – gritava o dono do cachorro que corria como se fosse alçar vôo deixando seu dono para trás.

- Nããããããããoooooo, Siiigmund Volte aqui!!!! – agora eu estava começando a ficar com medo e deixar de ver aquela cena como "engraçadinha", o cão começava a crescer a cada investida de suas patas enormes em direção a mim, então ele deu um salto e eu não tinha mais pra onde correr, eu vi aquela língua repleta de saliva voando pra tudo que era lado as patas sendo depositadas sobre meu estomago, meu corpo sendo arremessado dentro do lago junto com o cachorro.

Fui afundando sentindo meu estomago embrulhado com o encontro do cachorro com ele, pensei em diversas coisas naquele momento, como eu ia matar o dono do cachorro por não prestar atenção na coleira, que deveriam existir leis que especificassem que cachorros loucos não poderiam andar com donos retardados, como eu nunca percebi a profundidade desse lago, e de que eu não sabia nadar.

Comecei a me desesperar, mirando a superfície, minhas pernas não tinham a coordenação da qual eu precisava além de ficarem enroladas nas plantas aquáticas.

Senti meus cabelos sendo puxados com força para cima – Mais que merda, aiii isso doii ... – pensei ligeiramente tentando olhar para cima quando vi o que estava acontecendo, era o cachorro que tinha acabado de me empurrar lago adentro, tentando me tirar dele.

Quando estava chegando à superfície senti duas mãos fortes me puxando para fora do lago, abri meus olhos e mal conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

- Bella? – Eu tinha aspirado um pouco de água e não conseguia falar direito.

- Bella, fala comigo! - senti meu corpo no chão as mãos dele viraram meu rosto para que eu pudesse expelir a água.

- E.. E..dward...

- Bella, me perdoa... Eu não senti que a coleira dele estava frouxa, ele te machucou.

- Foi uma pancada e tanto.. Mais acho que estou bem..- eu disse sorrindo para aqueles olhos verdes lindos, me perdendo.. – Ecaaaaaa... – senti a lingua macia e encharcada de baba de cachorro no meu rosto.

- Sigmund, para de lamber o rosto da Bella.. Para.. AGORA! – Assim que Edward havia gritado com o cachorro ele parou de me lamber e ficou me empurrando com o focinho. Ainda sentada fiz um carinho no cachorro.

- Ei.. você me salvou.. – eu disse pro cachorro que abanava o rabo efusivamente.

- Depois que te jogou lá dento... – Edward comentou. E depois continuou. – eu estava quase me jogando para tentar te tirar de lá de dentro até que o Sigmund te puxou, porque demorou tanto? – dizia ele enquanto me ajudava a ficar em pé.

- Eu não sei nadar Edward.

- Oh meu Deus, meu cachorro quase te matou! – ele disse quando eu começava a tremer de frio.

- Vamos, antes que você pegue uma gripe, o meu apartamento é bem perto daqui é melhor que você ir nesse estado para o seu.

Sem ao menos tentar verbalizar sobre ir ou não para a casa dele, Edward foi me guiando junto com o cachorro hiperativo e quando me dei conta já estava a caminho.

Quando chegamos ao apartamento dele o frio que eu sentia já estava a ponto de ficar incontrolável, tudo tremia em mim.

- Bella, o banheiro é naquela porta – ele disse apontando para a porta alguns metros a minha frente – eu vou buscar algo pra você vestir.

- Uhum.. – Entrei quase correndo no banheiro, me despi em uma velocidade maior ainda e liguei o chuveiro pra sentir a água quente que caia dele, aos poucos eu ia sentindo menos frio e eu já estava começando a ficar até com um pouco de sono.

-Bella... – ouvi as batidas na porta – Posso entrar? – E agora... Sai do Box do banheiro completamente molhada, gritando.

- Espera...

- Bella, tem toalha e um roupão dentro desse armário em baixo da pia.- Ele leu meus pensamentos, tirei o roupão e a toalha de dentro do armário, vesti e coloquei a toalha na cabeça e abri a porta.

- Aqui estão, acho que vão ficar bem grandes, mais é ate suas roupas secarem.

- uhum.. – Quando eu ia fechando a porta...

- Bella?

- Oi.

- As suas roupas pra colocar na secadora.

- deixa que daqui a pouco eu faça isso. – disse sorrindo enquanto fechava a porta.

Coloquei a camisa cinza e uma boxer preta Armani que ainda não tinha sido usada, pois ainda estava com o código de barras em forma de adesivo. A camisa me engolia e a boxer ficava como uma bermuda curta e confortável.

Saí do banheiro com um pouco de vergonha, eu estava na casa de alguém que estava tentando conquistar, esse alguém por acaso eu havia visto por três vezes quatro contando com essa, o maior agravante de todos, extremamente sexy.

- Tome isso... – ele disse dando-me um copo com alguma coisa efervescente dentro.

- O que é isso?

- Vitamina C. – Bebi o copo e devolvi.

- Onde fica a secadora? – ele me indicou a secadora e eu coloquei as minhas roupas dentro.

- Desculpa pelas roupas, eu não tinha nada que coubesse melhor em você, foi o melhor que pude encontrar.

- Não tem problema, está até confortável... – resolvi mudar de assunto. – Então criativo o nome do seu cachorro hein... - comentei rindo.

- Que bom que notou – ele disse rindo. - Ele é a cara Freud, não acha?

- O acho louco igual a Freud, mais creio que Freud não jogava ninguém em lagos... Perdoe-me seu cachorro é muito mais louco... Mais é muito fofo, ele me salvou.- disse enquanto fazia carinho no pelo do labrador.

- Eu já tentei de tudo pra educar Sigmund, mais fazer o que... – ele disse acariciando a cabeça do animal.

- Já tentou levá-lo ao psicólogo? – nós dois rimos juntos.

- Talvez aceite o caso dele Srta. Swan.- ele disse olhando o cachorro que agora fazia uma carinha de cão abandonado.

- Posso pensar no caso... - eu disse rindo

-Já que eu e Sigmund fizemos de sua manhã um terrível acontecimento, nós esperamos que possa apreciar o almoço em nossa companhia como pedido de desculpa de ambos. Não é Sigmund? - logo dizer isso o cachorro como se correspondesse deu duas latidas.

- Agradeço... Aos dois... – eu disse brincando com o cão. – então seu apartamento é muito bem decorado, parece mesmo com você.

- Não foi decorado por mim, pode ter certeza. – ele disse rindo e completou, - a minha irmã, Alice é decoradora, ela que achou esse apartamento pra mim e também disse que era parecido comigo - novamente disse entre risos. - a única coisa que eu pedi é pra que deixasse a escada e esses tijolinhos. – ele disse apontando.

- É realmente lindo ele. – completei sem saber ao menos que estava elogiando de mais, preocupante, muito preocupante, bella onde você foi se meter, Imã de perigo, era pra ser um inofensivo passeio e olha onde foi parar bem na toca do lobo e vestindo as roupas dele.

Almoçamos entre piadas e conversas sem sentido que nos faziam rir como bêbados em estado inicial deixei-me levar pelas conversas divertidas pelo menos por enquanto, pois todo aquele dia era diferente, nunca iria passar pela minha cabeça que animal de estimação do Edward ia tentar me matar e logo depois me salvar, eu devia por alguns momentos aos dois deixar de pensar em usar o dono.

Colocamos a louça pra lavar juntos, eu tirava o excesso de comida e ele colocava na máquina de lavar.

- Vou ver se a minha roupa secou. – disse secando as mãos e andando em direção a área de serviço do apartamento dele onde ficava a secadora. Era um corredor apertado onde ficavam duas máquinas, uma lavadora e a outra secadora, um pequeno tanque, alguns armários e uma bancada.

Tentei abrir a secadora mais estava emperrada, pensei duas vezes em chamar o Edward, eu não conseguir abrir uma secadora era de mais. Tentei mais uma vez e não consegui era hora de chamá-lo.

- Edward, será que você pode vir aqui um instante, acho que isto aqui está emperrado. – eu disse tentando mais uma vez abrir à secadora.

- Ahh, tem uma forma de abrir, ela realmente está emperrada, tenho que mandar alguém ver isso.

Ele atravessou o corredor, cada vez mais perto, eu não tinha reparado até agora na roupa dele, uma camisa parecida com a que eu estava usando um calção de esporte, incrivelmente normal e em minha opinião até um pouco desleixado porque ele estava com uma visita (sim uma visita feminina que veste as roupas dele inclusive a cueca dele) e aquilo só poderia ser uma piada, porque eu estava sentindo até vontade de agarrá-lo, deve ser o corredor pequeno, Meu deus, não tem pra onde correr, só se eu subir pelas máquinas, isso é ridículo.. Pensa Bella.. Pensa... Para de olhar pra ele!!! Focoo.. Focooo.. Droga ele está chegando perto... Eu só posso estar ficando louca.

- Desculpa isso está ruim mesmo... - ele disse enquanto fazia força pra tirar abrir a máquina, os músculos a mostra, isso não ta ajudando... – Pronto, abri.

Em uma rápida investida fiquei entre ele e a máquina a poucos centímetros dos lábios dele, ele ficou imóvel esperando o que eu faria, meus lábios foram de encontro aos dele com leves sugadas, a ponta da minha língua passava por cada centímetro de seu lábio inferior, suas mãos dele começaram a percorrer o meu quadril delicadamente então minha boca desceu para o seu queixo mordendo, provocando-o, as mãos subiam carinhosamente por dentro da blusa acariciando meu seio me fazendo suspirar.

Os beijos começaram a ficar urgentes, minhas mãos passavam por seu abdômen forte apertando, minha língua dançava junto com a dele embalados pelo instinto que se apoderava tanto dele quanto de mim cada vez mais.

Sem nenhuma palavra ele começou a puxar-me pela mão pelo apartamento amplo, pela escada... Já no andar superior o empurrei na parede, o corpo dele pareceu corresponder àquela investida, levantando e colocando-me sobre uma cômoda que havia ali, minhas pernas o prenderam entre elas, as mãos quentes dele tiraram a camisa que eu vestia a língua quente e úmida agora lambia à pele exposta passando pelo umbigo subindo em direção aos seios, seus dedos o tocavam levemente me fazendo arquear, gemer baixo, apertá-lo mais contra mim, eu já podia sentir a vontade dele sendo apertada contra a minha o que me deixava louca de desejo.

Eu me deliciava com cada toque, sussurro, sua boca vindo de encontro ao mamilo com sugadas rítmicas, sua língua traçava o contorno deixando um rastro quente por onde passava.

Eu sentia o mundo girar em volta de mim, minhas pernas o prendiam mais envolto delas, meus braços involuntariamente subiam sua blusa enquanto seus dentes mordiam meu pescoço, meus olhos se fechavam sentindo a respiração forte e o hálito quente na minha pele, me deixando vulnerável e ouriçando todos os pelos existentes em meu corpo.

Uma mão apoiou-se em minhas costas a outra em minha coxa, levantando-me mais e eu fechei por completo minhas pernas, ele me carregou até a cama me colocou de costas e ficou mordendo-a , lambendo-a até a nuca onde levemente segurou, puxou meus cabelos e mordeu minha nuca, o lóbulo da orelha em seguida virou-me de frente pra ele novamente.

Suas mãos desciam passando pela cintura... Quadris me fazendo ofegar, suspirar, gemer, os dedos pousaram leves pela barra da boxer e então começaram a descer levando-a, seus olhos penetrantes nos meus, trocávamos olhares íntimos desejosos e ardentes.

Após jogar a ultima peça que eu vestia em um canto do quarto, seus lábios voltaram a encontrar os meus com beijos longos, suplicantes, senti seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso cheio de más intenções enquanto os dedos brincavam no meio das minhas pernas, que a essa altura já estavam delirantes.

Seus dedos começaram a entrar devagar, vez por outra entrando e saindo lentamente, aumentando gradativamente o ritmo imposto pelos beijos, me deixando zonza e ofegante pela cumplicidade entre os beijos ardentes e os dedos ágeis dele.

Eu coloquei as mãos sobre o calção dele e prontamente foi entendido por ele, me movi na cama, com as mãos no peito dele o empurrei ficando por cima, arranquei o calção jogando longe deixando apenas a boxer branca com a barra preta quase estourando pela excitação dele, seus lábios se curvaram novamente mais desta vez o sorriso era cínico, o olhei retribuindo o sorriso sínico inclinei-me sobre o corpo másculo passando a língua acima da barra da boxer suas mãos apertavam o lençol, meus dentes puxavam o elástico as minhas mãos iam descendo a barra e paravam,a língua entrava em ação novamente onde já não estava mais a barra da boxer, esta estava um pouco mais a baixo.

- Bella...

- Oi.. – meu nome foi a primeira palavra que eu ouvi desde que começamos a nos beijar.

- Bella... O que queres fazer comigo ham?

- Não te conto. – disse rindo enquanto tirava mais a única peça de roupa que nos separava.

- não preciso contar-me, eu te mostro. – ele disse me colocando por baixo e livrando-se da peça que já estava nos pés. Eu o olhava mordendo os meus lábios, os olhos deles em tom verde escuro tinham um olhar cálido enquanto me penetrava deliberadamente, arrancando com si todos os meus devaneios, meu ar, e a exatidão de onde me encontrava junto com suas investidas seus lábios beijavam meu pescoço, ora me mordiam... Os olhos verdes voltavam a me fitar emitindo sensualidade, entregando-se, transmitindo desejo, fazendo com que os meus ficassem íntimos deles.

Suas mãos agarradas a minha cintura faziam minhas pernas abrirem-se mais fazendo com que eu o sentisse todo dentro de mim, logo suas investidas tornaram-se cada vez mais fortes, rítmicas e alucinantes junto os gemidos e suspiros de puro e intenso prazer.

Logo uma explosão de emoções apoderou-se dos meus sentidos e do meu corpo junto comigo, Edward também sentia o mesmo, talvez na mesma intensidade que eu, alegria, contentamento, gosto, satisfação, volúpia exacerbada, uma coleção de palavras que poderia citar somente para descrever o momento único, incrivelmente perfeito e prazeroso que só o orgasmo poderia nos levar.

Era somente Edward e eu sem mestrado, livros ou receitas de bolo entre nós, naquele momento, não precisávamos guerrear invisivelmente por quem conquistava o outro melhor, não precisávamos mais daquilo, não naquele momento.

Ele saiu de cima de mim, ofegante e com um sorriso perfeito nos lábios, eu continuava na mesma posição enquanto ele deitava novamente do meu lado me virando de costas para ele, tirou os meus cabelos das minhas costas beijou meu pescoço e passou o braço pela minha cintura me puxando mais para perto de seu corpo.

Não precisava ouvir nenhuma palavra de satisfação ou agradecimento, os gestos dele diziam mais que qualquer palavra. Seus dedos calmos acariciavam meus cabelos, eu já não sabia mais o que pensar, e me deixava triste o fato de que eu teria que voltar a usá-lo.


	8. Cap 7: Ultimo romance

Capitulo 7 – Ultimo romance

Senti alguma coisa molhada em meu rosto e abri os olhos lentamente apenas para dar de cara com Sigmund lambendo o meu rosto. Sentei-me na cama e olhei em volta, o quarto estava escuro e não havia sinal de Edward em lugar nenhum. Fiquei imaginando onde estaria e em como eu o encararia, depois de ter cedido tão facilmente aos seus encantos. Ele desistiria de sair comigo agora que tinha conseguido me levar para cama? A resposta veio logo. A porta, onde havia apenas uma fresta por onde Sigmund tinha entrado terminou de se abrir dando passagem a um Edward sorridente, vestindo apenas uma bermuda, que se jogou ao meu lado e me puxou para os seus braços.

-Boa noite minha Bella. Está com fome? Hmm, que gostoso te abraçar assim. Acho melhor você levantar e vir jantar, antes que eu desista e resolva ficar por aqui. Fiz rosbife, salada e pudim de ameixas para a sobremesa.

Não consegui esboçar nenhuma reação, tão rápido quanto entrou, ele saiu e me deixou tentando entender aquela reação subitamente carinhosa que ele apresentava. Não condizia com a atitude de alguém que só queria conquistar e jogar fora. Eu precisava pensar. Qual seria o jogo dele agora?

Encontrei minhas roupas dobradas nos pés da cama, me vesti e desci para jantar.

O jantar correu em clima de romance total, Edward não escondia o prazer em me ter ao seu lado, toda hora demonstrando com toques e beijos roubados. E dessa vez, nem pensar em lavar a louça, ele apenas me puxou para o sofá e ligou a tv, me mantendo de encontro ao seu corpo enquanto procurávamos algo que os dois gostassem para assistir. Eu estava realmente surpresa, aquela não era a imagem de alguém que saia por aí conquistando pelo simples prazer da conquista, parecia que ele... Realmente se importava comigo.

Apesar de toda a insistência para que eu dormisse lá, resolvi ir para casa, colocar minhas idéias em ordem e me lembrar da minha prioridade: O mestrado. Eu seguiria com o plano, levaria o meu projeto até o fim e não deixaria que o que aconteceu hoje interferisse nisso. Essa noite seria uma lembrança e apenas isso.

***********

Deixei as coisas esfriarem um pouco, falava com Edward apenas por telefone e sempre encontrava desculpas para não vê-lo. Fui levando por aproximadamente uma semana, até que cheguei no meu consultório e o encontrei sentado na recepção me esperando. Ele levantou e veio em minha direção, eu olhava para o chão tentando relembrar todas as minhas resoluções para mantê-lo longe dos meus sentimentos, pois entre nós, sentimentos somente resultariam em mágoas.

-Bella você está trabalhando demais, nós estamos. Bom, vi que você tinha apenas uma consulta agora de manhã e consegui convencer a sua secretária a mudar esse horário para que nós dois possamos fugir um pouquinho. Curtir um tempo só para nós.

-Como assim você mudou o horário? Edward, você não pode fazer isso, simplesmente chega aqui e muda meus horários, como se mandasse na minha vida.

-Não é nada disso, vamos, não fique brava comigo, mas você não teve nem um tempo para mim essa semana, eu preciso ficar perto de você, nem que seja um pouco.

Decidi dar o que ele queria, pelo bem do mestrado, afinal se eu não desse corda, como poderia enforcá-lo mais tarde?

Saímos do consultório e seguimos para o Central Park, Edward estava decidido que esse nosso passeio deveria ser lá, o lugar da sorte. Ri quando ele contou que Sigmund nunca vira tantos ossos e petiscos, tudo para agradecer o melhor cachorro do mundo, o cão dos sonhos de qualquer dono que estivesse em busca da mulher ideal. Mulher ideal... Será que realmente era certo o que eu estava fazendo? Eu o usaria sem dó e se ele realmente estivesse apaixonado por mim, valeria a pena passar por cima dos sentimentos de uma pessoa para conseguir alcançar um objetivo pessoal? Ele estava tão lindo me puxando pela mão, me arrastando pelo gramado como se fossemos crianças, parando, às vezes, para me erguer em seu colo e girar até quase cairmos e em seguida eu fugia de seus braços apenas para que ele me perseguisse e calasse nossas risadas com um beijo. Tiramos fotos juntos e ele fez questão de escolher a que nós deveríamos por no porta retratos ao lado de nossas camas para nos lembrarmos desse dia especial.

Almoçamos no apartamento dele, comida chinesa encomendada em um simpático restaurante chinês não muito longe dali, e para sobremesa, bem, posso dizer que me fartei com um delicioso e empolgado Edward Cullen, que parecia disposto a me saciar de todas as maneiras. Não posso negar que ele realmente era bom, cada toque apenas aumentava o fogo dentro de mim, estávamos mergulhados em um mar de desejo e luxuria, guiados apenas pelos nossos instintos que nos levariam ao mais perfeito êxtase. Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo cuidadosamente como se eu fosse uma boneca frágil e pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento. Sua língua sentiu o gosto de cada centímetro da minha pele e eu estava entregue, se ele me pedisse a lua, nesse momento, eu daria, apenas para que aquele caleidoscópio de sensações não terminasse nunca. Cada parte do meu ser vibrava ao contato dos nossos corpos suados por aquela dança frenética e abrasadora. Eu era fogo pulsante alimentado por estocadas vigorosas que faziam crescer as chamas ardentes e resultavam na explosão de milhares de fogos de artifício multicoloridos e extremamente belos.

*****

Voltei para o consultório, a tarde seria cheia, seis pacientes problemáticos aglomerados em um único dia e ainda teria que pensar em como lidar com o rumo que a minha relação com Edward estava tomando, eu não poderia me envolver mais do que já estava, algumas seções do melhor sexo da minha vida, não poderiam atrapalhar o meu projeto maior, meu mestrado. Teria que manter meus pés no chão e ter em mente as minhas convicções, lembrar que esse homem era apenas mais um daqueles caras machistas que acreditavam que mulher era fácil de ser manobrada e conduzida, na maioria das vezes, para suas camas para depois, quando enjoassem, serem descartadas como alguém sem valor. Mas nesse caso, seria eu quem o usaria, seria eu quem mostraria que era preciso mais que uma receita de bolo para conquistar uma mulher realmente inteligente. Eu deveria pensar que estava fazendo um bem a todas as mulheres do mundo, mostrando a esses machistas que é preciso muito mais que um rosto bonito e dicas ultrapassadas para nos conquistar. Mostraria que mulher também é capaz de encarar o sexo pelo simples prazer de fazer sexo. E aproveitaria também, é claro, impossível ter um cara gostoso daquele e não tirar nem uma casquinha. Aquela noite eu daria um pouco mais de corda para o senhor "eu domino as mulheres Cullen" e amanhã eu voltaria a puxar o seu tapete.

Edward viria me pegar as sete, faríamos alguns programinhas de casais, segundo ele. Não coloquei nenhuma roupa muito extravagante, ele vinha me surpreendendo com seus passeios, não pareciam tão sofisticados quanto o seu livro. Mas é claro que não vestiria um trapo qualquer, apenas uma roupa confortável que me deixasse confortável em qualquer situação. Sabe-se lá o que viria pela frente. Ao ouvir a campanhia, rumei para porta e o encontrei a minha porta, com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho novo que eu não soube identificar mas que tão pouco me importava, tudo que não fosse relacionado ao mestrado deveria ser ignorado, essa era minha nova meta.

-Aonde vamos?

-Surpresa...

O sorriso aumentou mais ainda, o que eu achava impossível e apenas segurou minha mão e me guiou em direção ao seu carro.

Paramos em frente a uma linda mansão antiga, que precisava de uma reforma, mas era simplesmente perfeita. Edward tirou uma chave de dentro do bolso e caminhou em direção a varanda, abrindo a porta que havia lá. Quando cruzei a soleira da porta, minha boca abriu em surpresa com a visão que tive do ambiente. Era uma sala imensa que pelos arranjos havia sido decorada apenas para nós dois. Havia uma lareira, onde lenhas crepitavam ao serem consumidas por chamas dançantes. Em frente a lareira, estava algo que lembrava o interior daquelas tendas árabes. Almofadas dispersas sobre algo aparentemente confortável recoberto de cetim vermelho, emoldurado por um cortinado branco e ladeado por vários tipos e cores de orquídeas. Ao lado, uma mesa em mogno, estava arrumada para o jantar, vários tipos de massas se encontravam sobre a mesa e um balde com champanhe estava ao lado, esperando para ser consumido. A iluminação contava apenas com algumas velas espalhadas pela sala, além da lareira. Tudo charmosamente romântico, certamente o responsável por aquilo tudo deveria ter um gosto extraordinário e bons contatos para arrumar tudo tão rapidamente.

-Onde estamos?

-Na casa de um amigo meu. Ele gentilmente me emprestou para que pudéssemos ter essa noite somente para nós.

-Tudo ficou muito bonito, obrigada.

- Tudo por você, Bella.

Novamente aquela sensação ruim de que estava fazendo algo errado tomou conta de mim, e foi com muito custo que consegui olhar para ele e sorrir.

-Bom, vamos comer, então? Estou com muita fome. E mais ansiosa ainda pela sobremesa. – Dei uma piscadinha maliciosa em sua direção que foi respondida por um sorriso malicioso que prometia muitas loucuras noite adentro.

O jantar correu em um clima amistoso mesclado por tensão sexual. Era incrível que por mais que fizesse menos de doze horas a ultima vez que o senti dentro de mim e mesmo assim meu corpo estivesse tenso de ansiedade por senti-lo novamente junto a mim. Terminamos o jantar e levamos a louça e o que sobrou da comida para a cozinha da casa.

-Incrível como alguém tem uma casa linda como essa e a deixa vazia.

-O dono dessa casa a recebeu como herança e como não mora no país, não tem tempo para fazer as alterações necessárias.

-É uma pena, com um pouco de paciência ela ficaria belíssima.

Edward apenas sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura, me conduzindo novamente a sala. Chegando lá, me soltou e seguiu para um canto, e quando voltou para perto de mim, uma bela musica invadiu o ambiente, enquanto ele me abraçava e beijava meu rosto, nos movendo suavemente ao ritmo da musica.

.com/watch?v=Q536JTSe40M

I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke my head was sore  
What a feeling

Eu nunca compreendi antes  
Eu nunca soube para que servia o amor  
Meu coração estava partido, minha cabeça estava doendo  
Que sensação!

Seus olhos encontraram os meus enquanto suas mãos seguiam os contornos do meu rosto como se quisesse memorizar cada linha dele por medo de nunca mais ver. Não resisti àquele olhar intenso e colei meus lábios nos dele, mostrando que eu estava ali e continuaria ali, pelo menos por hoje. Levemente passei minhas mãos pelo seu peito subindo suavemente por seu pescoço em direção aos seus cabelos, onde mergulhei meus dedos fazendo movimentos circulares, que ele pareceu gostar, pois agarrou minhas nádegas e me prensou ainda mais contra seu corpo.

Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling

Amarrado à história antiga  
Eu não acreditava em destino  
Eu procuro e você está ao meu lado  
Que sensação!

Edward passou suas mãos por trás das minhas coxas e me levantou, fazendo com que eu abraçasse sua cintura com minhas pernas enquanto ele nos levava para a "nossa tenda" improvisada. Chegando lá, nos deitou sobre as almofadas e começou a me acariciar com mais urgência, nossas roupas voaram para algum canto daquele lugar e quando dei por mim nos encontrávamos ambos nus. Seus lábios foram descendo pelo meu pescoço, espalhando leves mordidas e deixando um caminho dolorido e desejoso de sentir sua boca novamente. Lambia um dos meus mamilos enquanto estimulava o outro com os dedos, me fazendo arfar e me contorcer embaixo dele.

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine

Que sensação em minha alma  
Esse amor é mais brilhante que a luz do Sol  
Mais brilhante que o nascer do Sol  
Deixe a chuva cair, eu não me importo.  
Eu sou seu, e de repente você é minha.  
De repente você é minha  
Esse amor é mais brilhante que a luz do Sol

Seus lábios encontraram o meu sexo úmido, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto enquanto projetava meu quadril para cima, por puro instinto e vontade que aquele contato jamais findasse. Apenas ouvi uma risada pretensiosa vinda dele, mas nem me importei, naquele momento ele poderia ser pretensioso o quanto quisesse desde que não parasse. Sua língua penetrava o meu interior com volúpia, tentando sentir todo o meu sabor e me jogando em um rio torturante de desejo. A cada toque libidinoso daquela língua eu me sentia afundar mais e mais até me sentir apagar em um completo êxtase.

I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling

Eu nunca vi isso acontecer  
Eu desistiria e cederia  
Eu simplesmente não podia me machucar outra vez  
Que sensação

Quando abri os olhos, seu rosto estava próximo ao meu, sorridente, coloquei minha mão em seu peito e o empurrei, fazendo com que se deitasse. Tracei cada linha de seus músculos com a minha língua enquanto minha mão se fechava sobre seu membro rígido e iniciava leves movimentos de vai e vem, arrancando suspiros e pequenos gemidos de sua boca. Dessa vez a risada presunçosa foi minha fazendo com que ele desse um leve tapa em meu traseiro. Olhei indignada para ele, que apenas deu um sorriso travesso e me puxou para um beijo.

I didn't have the strength to fight  
But suddenly yet it seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling

Eu não tive forças para lutar  
De repente você pareceu tão certa  
Eu e você  
Que sensação

Me sentei sobre seu membro quente e iniciei uma cavalgada extenuante, suas mãos estavam em minha cintura, apoiando e conduzindo os movimentos, eu subia e descia querendo senti-lo cada vez mais dentro de mim. Nossos corpos unidos em um doce momento de delírio e enlevo. Prazer carnal puro e simples, vontades sendo satisfeitas de maneira lasciva conduzindo a um prazer sobrenatural

Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me

O amor ainda é um mistério  
Mas me dê sua mão e você verá  
Seu coração está mantendo o ritmo comigo

Meu corpo caiu saciado sobre o dele e senti seus braços me envolverem calidamente.

-Bella... Quer namorar comigo?


	9. Cap 8: Alice

Capítulo Oito: Alice

Levantei minha cabeça para poder olhar melhor para seu rosto, e tentar não pirar de vez com aquela pergunta, as coisas estavam ficando sérias de mais.

- Como disse? – perguntei fazendo cara de surpresa, por mais que eu pudesse adivinhar que isso pudesse vir a acontecerem, as coisas estavam indo para um rumo desconhecido.

- Eu perguntei se gostaria de namorar comigo? – ele repetiu com um sorriso cansado, e lindo os olhos estavam escuros, não com aquele tom de verde jade que eu estava acostumada, mais ainda sim tinham um brilho diferente.

Ele estaria apaixonado? Fizera eu tão bem o trabalho que ele havia se apaixonado? E se ele estivesse o que eu faria?

- Edward... Eu... – Eu não sabia o que dizer...

- Bella.. – tirou-me de cima dele e nós sentamos de frente para o outro.

- Eu... – Bella pensa...

- Você precisa de tempo pra pensar?

- Não... Não é isso..

- Então o que é?

- Eu não sei...

- Bella, você não sente nada por mim, é isso?

-Não... Não é isso – Eu não poderia mentir... – Eu gosto... – "Eu gosto" saiu triste , minha cabeça recaiu, eu sentia uma fúria incontrolável, mais uma mentira,até onde isso iria?

- Então... Bella, aceita? – os dedos longos dele foram para o meu queixo, o levantando fazendo com que eu o olhasse nos olhos, olhos que faziam sentir-me feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu aceito. – seus braços se fecharam em um abraço puro e inocente, seus lábios tocaram a minha testa e logo o queixo dele se apoiou em minha cabeça e seus dedos em meus cabelos.

- Eu também gosto de você.

_Duas semanas depois..._

- Bella... Eu não gosto disso nos vemos somente nos fins de semana. Ele disse enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas pelo pela rua movimentada.

- Edward... São os nossos horários, e também não é só culpa minha você te trabalhado bastante, eu não quero parecer cansada para os meus pacientes.

- Eu te faço massagem... – ele disse rindo

- Como se isso fosse me arrancar às olheiras.

- Pra isso você não tem maquiagem?

- Tenho, mais não é a mesma coisa, eu não consigo pensar bem com sono, eu não quero que o rendimento do meu trabalho caia, porque você não consegue dormir do meu lado – disse eu em tom sarcástico.

- Uhum... Não sou eu que peço pra alguém dormir sem camisa. – no mesmo tom de sarcasmo que o meu.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando...

- Sei... Ah Bella, eu pensei que essa coisa de namoro de fim de semana tivesse que morrer junto com a adolescência – ele disse como um adolescente.

- Edward, bem vindo ao mundo dos adultos. – eu disse sorrindo e já estávamos na portaria do prédio onde eu trabalhava.

Ele me encostou-se à parede, me abraçando pela cintura, me olhou fixamente e disse:

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo desde que você apareceu, só sei que não consigo contentar-me com simples almoços e passar os fins de semana com você.

- Eu...

- Não precisa caçar nenhuma palavra pra tentar me explicar as coisas que eu vejo em você. Eu ainda vou fazer você gostar de mim, tanto quanto eu ando gostando de ti. – dito isso me beijou apaixonadamente. - Você me liga, hoje. – eu não consegui dizer nada, as palavras dele me acertaram como um enxame de abelhas.

- Entrei no meu consultório com vontade de chorar, de gritar, ele merecia? Não... E se ele estivesse usando novas táticas, um novo livro... Meu deus Será? Não pode ser, definitivamente estou ficando louca. Ouvi batidas na porta.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, o Sr. Jones está a sua espera, posso pedir para entrar?

- Claro obrigada.

Tentei me acalmar, parecer receptiva e feliz, eu sou uma psicóloga e não posso me dar ao luxo de parecer depressiva aos olhos dos meus clientes, eles querem de mim confiança, atitude e que eu resolva os problemas deles.

- Boa tarde Senhor Jones.

- Boa tarde.

- Então o que trás o senhor ao meu consultório?- eu disse me sentando e indicando o lugar para que ele também se sentasse.

- Estou com um problema sério!!!– Eu também... Senhor, eu também.

- Que problema é esse?

- É que todos na rua, no escritório, aliás, em qualquer lugar, estão encarnando no meu filho e chamando-o de GAY!!! – a palavra "gay" veio com tanta ênfase que quase pude sentir a saliva dele respingando em mim.

- Senhor..

- Mas o garoto não aparenta nenhum traço de viadice!! – disse ele quase pulando em cima de mim.

- Por favor, senhor precisa se acalmar.

- Claro, perdoe-me.

- Quantos anos têm seu filho? – perguntei pausadamente.

- 17.

- O senhor já tentou conversar com seu filho?

- Conversar pra que?

- O senhor precisa conversar com seu filho, não tenho como alcançar uma solução se nem ao menos o senhor sabe se os boatos são ou não infundados.

- Como não?

- Senhor, sou psicóloga, se queres saber se teu filho é gay ou não , pode conversar com ele ou quem sabe procurar outra ajuda do tipo sobrenatural de preferência, pois a minha profissão não implica em adivinhações e sim em estudar casos.

O homem levantou-se enfurecido dizendo meia dúzias de palavrões, a porta do consultório e a fechou como se fosse derrubar a parede.

- Meu deus, Esse não precisa de psicólogo e sim de um psiquiatra.

- Tenho mais quantos pra atender, Lindsay?

- Dois.

-Obrigada. Voltei pra minha sala, sentei-me e pedi pra que fossem casos mais tranqüilos. Olhei as pastas em cima da minha mesa verifiquei cada uma delas, eram dois pacientes extremamente difíceis de se lhe dar.

A primeira consulta depois do Sr Jones, veio uma senhora que estava em depressão por que o marido havia a deixado, foi uma seção tranqüila contrariando o que eu esperava, mais eu tinha certeza que a próxima que seria complicada.

Um jovem infrator que está sobre custódia da polícia de NY, era apenas uma seção de rotina, mais ele já chegou agitado e na primeira pergunta ele pegou a cadeira a frente e atirou contra o vidro da janela que se estilhaçou em milhões de pedaços, um desses me atingiu de raspão.

Depois de chamar os policias, prestar depoimento e ser atendida por conta do corte superficial. Saí do consultório atordoada, meus nervos quase entrando em colapso, meus dedos tremiam por causa dos últimos acontecimentos.

Eu não tinha a mínima condição de dirigir então resolvi ligar para o Edward.

-Bella?

-Edward... Queria saber se você pode vir me buscar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Um problema com um paciente, eu não tenho condições de dirigir.

- Vou sim, onde você está?

- Na portaria do prédio onde eu trabalho.

- Ok, me dá 10 min. E eu apareço aí.

Antes dos 10 minutos ele já estava lá, eu estava sentada na escada com uma cara triste, que por mais que eu quisesse mudá-la estava longe de mim conseguir, eu estava abalada e nervosa.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou ajudando-me a levantar. Eu expliquei todo o ocorrido para Edward que passou a mão na minha cintura e fomos caminhando dessa forma em silêncio até meu carro e depois até minha casa.

Eu não sabia como dizer que eu queria muito que ele ficasse comigo aquela noite, não poderia dar meu braço a torcer, transparecer que eu precisava dele poderia ser infinitamente perigoso, eu não poderia tornar-me dependente dele de maneira alguma.

Ele me olhava diferente, parecia tentar ler meus pensamentos, por fim disse:

- Tenho que ir, acha que pode ficar sozinha? – ele disse tristemente, esperava que fosse pedir a ele pra ficar.

- Posso. – eu disse olhando para o chão enquanto eu segurava a porta. Em um gesto simples ele ergueu meu rosto com sua mão, me deu um beijo leve e disse:

- Qualquer coisa me liga. – disse e beijou minha testa – se cuida – quando ele ia se virando em direção ao elevador, minha mão segurou o casaco de couro dele praticamente sem minha autorização, naquele momento não foi meu cérebro dando uma ordem, foi meu corpo pedindo pra que ele ficasse.

-Edward... – fitou-me sem palavras, ele queria que eu pedisse e me fez lembrar uma frase do livro dele. _"deixe que ela se pronuncie, não avance de mais, pode assustá-la"_ era o primeiro lembrete sobre o livro dele em semanas, ele estava completamente diferente, quem estava ali não era o Edward Cullen que eu conhecia do livro, quem estava ali na minha frente era Edward o namorado da Isabella.

- Estou aqui. – ele disse me abraçando, meus sentimentos começaram a me trair e as primeiras lágrimas começaram a cair. – não fique assim... Calma, estou contigo. – as palavras ele soavam em meus ouvidos como sussurros melódicos.

Meus braços se fechavam em um abraço forte em sua cintura, naquele momento eu não queria falar, não queria expor meus sentimentos e abri a caixa de pandora _(n/a: A caixa de Pandora é uma expressão muito utilizada quando se quer fazer referência a algo que gera curiosidade, mas que é melhor não ser revelado ou estudado, sob pena de se vir a mostrar algo terrível, que possa fugir de controle.)_ apesar do pouco tempo que estávamos juntos, ele me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu não queria falar nada.

- Bella se quer ficar comigo essa noite, precisamos ir para meu apartamento, deixei Sigmund sem comida.

- Eu vou. – eu disse limpando as lágrimas e andando até o quarto.

Arrumei algumas roupas, coloquei dentro de uma bolsa e voltei à sala.

Seguimos até a casa do Edward com ele dirigindo meu carro, assim que abriu a porta do apartamento senti as patas pesadas do Sigmund em meus braços e depois as mesmas patas fazendo barulho no chão e o rabo abando nas minhas pernas. Até que Edward acendeu a luz.

- Ai...

- Mais que por...

- Calma Edward, eu limpo tudo... – Eu disse rindo com Sigmund se escondendo atrás de mim.

- Calma Sigmund ele não vai te bater. – Havia centenas de penas brancas espalhadas pelo piso de madeira.

Limpamos a sujeira toda, comemos comida japonesa que Edward havia pedido por telefone e fomos deitar.

- Você se importa se eu ligar a TV um pouco? – ele disse enquanto deitava na cama.

- Não. – eu disse parada ao lado da porta do banheiro escovando os dentes, depois voltando para o banheiro pra terminar o processo. E voltei a ficar parada no batente da porta.

- Quer ver algo na TV?

- Não... Edward...

- hum...

- Essa fotografia aqui em cima. É no Rio de Janeiro?

- É sim, fui eu que tirei quando tinha 17 anos, você conhece o Rio?

- Sim, mais me lembro de pouca coisa, fui com meus pais eu tinha uns 13 anos.

-Edward, tem certeza que você quer ver TV?

- Porque o que você quer fazer? – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não sei... Dormir talvez..

- Claro Bella, seu desejo é uma ordem, mais só depois que você ficar bem cansadinha...- disse ele se levantando da cama e indo em direção a mim.

- O que você vai fazer?

- huumm...te acho linda de azul sabia? – ele disse me empurrando e fazendo-me ficar de frente para ele com as costas na parede.

-Edw... – seus lábios me calaram com um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo sua boca ia deslizando sobre minha pele, queixo... Pescoço... Ombro... Até chegarem aos meus seios metade ainda cobertos pela , seus lábios dava longas sugadas em cada um e depois os beijava, suas mãos estavam junto as minhas segurando-as com a parede de apoio.

Com a língua ele foi passando nos mamilo por baixo do tecido fazendo-me gemer baixo suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus braços, seios, cintura até a minha calcinha levando-a ao chão.

Senti os dedos penetrar-me devagar eu gemia entre os beijos quentes, minhas mãos desceram a boxer dele até onde puderam e ele fez o restante sem parar me estimular com seus dedos, senti sua excitação pressionada na minha coxa, seu queixo com a barba por fazer me levava a loucura cara vez que eu o sentia me morder no pescoço.

Uma perna dele separou a minha, e a mão a ergueu segurando no quadril dele e penetrou-me de uma vez, uma estocada forte, seu corpo indo contra o meu, eu gemia cada vez mais alto e sentia cada vez mais vontade de tê-lo dentro de mim.

O ritmo aumentava e eu arfava involuntária mente tamanha era minha vontade de senti-lo por inteiro até o ultimo minuto.

Edward colocou minhas mãos em seus ombros segurou-me pelas nádegas colocando eu fechei minhas pernas em sua cintura e ele me penetrava ferozmente sua respiração junto com a minha vez por outra falhava nós iríamos ficar naquela dança erótica até não agüentarmos mais.

Edward e eu chegamos ao ápice, juntos, sua cabeça encostada nos meus seios com a respiração rápida assim como a minha, eu me apoiava em seu ombro e o beijava devagar, esperando que ele se acalmasse.

Pela manha estranhei acordar e não vê-lo ao meu lado, levantei-me coloquei o robe e caminhei até o banheiro, nos espelho havia um bilhete.

Bella,

Bom dia amor. Saí pra dar uma corrida junto com Sigmund, não quis te acordar.

Beijos

E.

P.S: Deixa o café da manha por minha conta.

Desci as escadas peguei o celular na minha bolsa e liguei para o Edward.

- Bom dia Meu amor... – Disse Edward

- Bom dia.

- Estou comprando nosso café da manha.

- Eu liguei pra saber sobre isso.

- Não se preocupe, 10 minutos estou em casa.

- Está bem, Beijos.

- Beijos, minha Bella.

Minha Bella...estou entrando em um beco sem saída. Ouvi a capainha sendo arruinada, e quase me deixando surda. Não poderia ser Edward, cabei de falar com ele.

- Olááááá.. mani... Você não é o Edward! – Disse uma mulher com cara de menina, baixinha com os cabelos curtos na altura do ombro e espetados.

- Quem é voce?

- Podem entrar, coloquem aqui... Isso... Obrigada... – ela dizia a os carregadores, Meu deus... Quantas malas... – Eu que pergunto, quem é você?

- Isabella...

- Ahhh Isabella... Edward me falou muito de você, a propósito espero que ele não tenha falado mal de mim... Prazer, Eu sou Alice.

- Aahh... A Irmã do Edward...

- Eu estava louca pra te conhecer, Edward não poupou elogios a você, e vejo que dessa vez ele acertou em algo, você é linda! – ela disse me puxando e fazendo-me sentar no sofá ao lado dela.

Ouvi barulho de chaves, cachorro latindo, era Edward, Finalmente...

- Edward!!!!! – Disse Alice se levantando indo até o irmão e o abraçando.

- Alice... o que faz aqui?

- Isso é jeito de falar comigo, maninho?

- Não maninha, mais avisar é bom. – disse ele sarcasticamente.

- Conheci sua namorada, ela é linda Edward, até que fim!

- Bella me desculpa, eu não sabia que a gnomo saltitante viria. – Eu tive que rir, gnomo saltitante.

- Que horror, viu Bella, se eu fosse você eu tomava cuidado... vemos como são os homens pela forma como tratam a família.

- Alice o que faz na cidade, entupindo minha sala com suas malas?

- Vim ver Jasper e fazer compras, não há tantas lojas decentes em Londres quanto aqui em NY, Bella quer ir comigo?

- Aonde? – Eu perguntei preocupada porque Edward fazia um sinal de não com as duas mãos e a cabeça atrás de Alice.

- Vamos Bella, Vai ser divertido... – Ela disse pegando nas minhas mãos , me virando de costas e empurrando de leve em direção a escada – vá se trocar estou esperando.

- Alice, Você não vai levar minha namorada as compras... eu tenho pena do que você pode fazer a ela, não quero que ela saia correndo e me abandone.

- Eu não sou tão ruim assim Edward, o que são algumas horas fazendo compras... - Ela disse demonstrando estágio de felicidade plena, os olhos até brilhavam.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer, não era nenhum trapo, um jeans, salto, blusa e bolsa, dei um beijo em Edward e saímos, sobre os protestos dele.

Passamos o dia todo andando de loja em loja, meus pés não agüentava mais andar assim como meu corpo todo, as 03h30min ela recebeu uma ligação e depois falou comigo.

- Bella, Edward vai vir te buscar em 10 minutos, as minhas malas já estão no apartamento do meu noivo, eu vou encontrá-lo, estou morrendo de saudades do meu Jazz.

Ela pegou um taxi , lutou pra colocar todas as sacolas dentro e logo depois chegou Edward.

- Então como foi? – ele disse pegando as sacolas das minhas mãos.

- Estou morta, meus pés doem, minha cabeça dói, aliás, todo meu corpo dói. – ele riu e disse.

-Quando chegarmos eu darei um jeito nessas dores.

Chegamos ao apartamento dele tomei um banho, comi algo e deitamos, Edward fez uma massagem divina, aliviando metade da minha dor e eu acabei dormindo.


	10. Cap 9: Trouble

Capitulo 9

A semana em companhia da Alice foi uma loucura, ela estava completamente fora de controle, no sábado, amanhã, seria a festa de noivado dos dois, para os amigos daqui e após mais duas semanas teria um jantar, na mansão da família em Newcastle, apenas para a família, e me apavorava a idéia que Edward fazia questão que eu fosse junto. Afinal, eu não era da família e nem pretendia ser. Finalmente o dia estava no fim e eu me encontrava a caminho do apartamento de Edward, onde o encontraria e depois sairíamos para mais um passeio a dois.

Entrei no prédio e subi direto para o apartamento, eu achei apressado demais, mas Edward fazia questão que eu tivesse a chave de lá, para que, segundo ele, se eu quisesse fazer alguma surpresa a chave já estaria comigo. Abri a porta e ouvi risadas vindas do quarto de hóspedes. Lentamente fui até lá e encontrei Edward deitado na cama, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, enquanto uma loira arrumava um vestido no armário e ria tanto quanto ele. Quando me viu, ele levantou da cama e caminhou em minha direção sorrindo.

-Bella, quero que você conheça a minha melhor amiga de infância, Tanya Denali. Ela veio para a festa da Alice e volta depois de amanhã para a Inglaterra.

Virei-me para encarar aquela figura loira que sorria para mim e saltava em meu pescoço como se fosse minha melhor amiga.

-Finalmente! Já estava curiosa para conhecer a famosa Bella. Edward não para de falar em você desde que cheguei. Com certeza vamos ser ótimas amigas.

Ela me pareceu simpática, mas havia algo que estava me incomodando nela. Devia ser coisa da minha cabeça, ela era tão simpática, não havia porque eu não retribuir.

-É um prazer te conhecer! – Respondi sorrindo, enquanto observava ela me soltar e pular no pescoço de Edward.

-Viu, eu disse que nos daríamos bem. Bellinha, espero que você não se importe, mas Edward me convidou para sair com vocês. Vamos jantar num restaurante italiano ótimo que tem aqui perto e depois eu o convenci a nos acompanhar ao cinema, para assistir aquela reprise do Diário de uma Paixão! Não é ótimo?

Espera, qual foi a parte que eu perdi? Ela iria jantar conosco? E depois iria assistir Diário de uma Paixão? Aquele filme que desde domingo eu venho pedindo para ir ver e ele me enrolando? E agora essa... loira chega e ele aceita numa boa? O que está acontecendo aqui. E o que ele fazia com o braço ao redor da cintura dela? Calma Bella, ela é amiga de infância, você está imaginando coisas.

-A Tanya viu no jornal hoje de manhã que esse filme estava em cartaz então... – Eu não acreditava, ele estava sorrindo para mim, será que ele não lembrava que eu queria muito ir rever esse filme? Inacreditável! Forcei um sorriso e me virei em direção ao quarto, com a desculpa que iria tomar banho.

Caminhamos em direção ao carro, Edward segurava minha mão e Tanya se agarrava no outro braço enquanto não parava de falar. Entramos no carro e ela sentou no meio do banco de trás e colocou a cabeça apoiada no banco do motorista. Tudo bem que eu não estava apaixonada por ele, mas estava me irritando o que essa Loira aguada estava fazendo, afinal um pouco de respeito era bom e ela estava agarrando o MEU namorado! Mas eu não iria deixar isso estragar os meus planos, ela logo iria embora e eu tinha um mestrado para concluir.

No restaurante a situação não ficou melhor, cada vez que eu tentava falar com Edward, ela dava um jeito de me interromper e relembrar fatos passados, dos quais eu não tinha o menos conhecimento, me sentia furiosa por dentro, será que ele não via o que ela estava fazendo? Que ela estava se jogando descaradamente em cima dele? Eu não ia dar o gosto de mostrar a minha fúria, iria manter o sorriso até o final da noite. Mas agora eu precisava respirar.

-Edward, eu vou ao toalete e já volto. – Me levantei e segui para o banheiro.

Sentei-me em uma poltrona próxima ao espelho e fechei meus olhos, respirando fundo. Ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir e quando olhei dei de cara com Tanya sorrindo para mim.

-Não se sente bem, Bella?

-só um pouco cansada, trabalhei demais hoje.

Ela se aproximou do espelho e começou a mexer em suas mechas loiras, ajeitando o cabelo que ela sabia estar perfeito. Lembrando-me, que meus cabelos por mais que eu tentasse meus cabelos jamais seriam tão comportados assim. Ela sorriu para mim e disse:

- Sabia que eu fui o primeiro amor do Edward?

-Verdade? Até hoje eu nem sabia que você existia.

-Pois é, melhor amiga de infância e fomos os primeiros um para o outro, primeiro amor, primeiro beijo, primeira noite de amor... Sempre fomos muito próximos. O sonho dos nossos pais era que um dia nós nos casássemos, engraçado não é? Tia Esme sempre diz que eu sou a nora que ela sempre desejou.

Respira Bella, respira. É não vai ser no banheiro que você vai ter paz. Levantei e voltei para a mesa com Tanya latindo ao meu lado.

-Eddieeeeeee, você não concorda comigo que tia Esme vai adorar a Bella?

Edward apenas sorriu, mas eu senti meu rosto arder de raiva. Não acredito que ela consegue ser tão falsa assim. E o pior é que ele realmente acreditava no que ela estava falando. Como homem pode ser tão burro?

Saímos do restaurante e seguimos para o cinema, não sei até quando eu agüentaria aquela vaca se jogando no pescoço do meu namorado. Meu consolo era que dentro do cinema eu poderia ter meu namorado, pelo menos um pouco de volta. Edward comprou nossas entradas e procuramos um lugar, já me dirigia ao fundo do cinema, nosso lugar preferido, quando ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para a frente.

Você não se importa de sentarmos lá na frente, né amor, a Tanya adora sentar na frente.

Pronto, o que falta agora? Ela pegou o meu filme, a atenção do Edward, escolheu os nossos lugares... nem quero pensar no que mais ela quer...

Sentamos-nos e Edward me deu um selinho, enquanto pegava a minha mão, surpreendentemente ela segurou a outra mão dele e puxou para ela. Esse foi o pior filme da minha vida, lagrimas de crocodilo e soluços falsos para chamar a atenção e Edward rindo e caindo como um patinho, falando para a coitadinha não chorar que ela ia encontrar um amor como o do filme, que ela merecia. Morra Tanya! Ainda bem que pelo menos ela não dormiria conosco, eu acho.

Entramos no apartamento e me espreguicei, dando a entender que estava muito cansada e precisando ir dormir, mas como tudo tem que estar completamente errado nessa noite, Tanya tinha que atrapalhar.

-Edward lembra quando a gente amanhecia jogando Poker? Eu trouxe o baralho...

- Vi que tudo estava perdido quando ele virou para mim todo animado e me convidou para jogar.

-Amor, eu não sei jogar.

-Então venha ver o seu campeão, humilhar a melhor amiga.

Sentamos ao redor da mesa na sala de jantar e eles começaram a jogar. Observar era muito chato, eu não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo só observava um rindo do outro e comemorando jogos que não entendia para que serviam.

- Edward, eu vou dormir.

- Vai lá, amor, esquenta a cama que eu já estou indo, só vou terminar esse jogo.

Fui para o quarto sozinha e sem entender de onde vinha aquela vontade súbita de chorar e sem querer pensar no que significava aquele sentimento de abandono que apertava o meu peito.

Duas horas da manhã e finalmente ele entra no quarto, fingi que estava dormindo, estava com muita raiva dele. Como ele podia me deixar sozinha e ficar lá com ela? É assim que ele diz que gosta de mim? Senti seus braços me abraçando e puxando de encontro a seu peito, seus lábios beijando meus cabelos e sua respiração se tornando lenta e ritmada, o sono demorou a chegar e quando chegou foi cheio de imagens, Tanya, agarrada no pescoço dele, Tanya beijando ele, Tanya rindo e perguntando se eu realmente achava que ele ficaria comigo podendo ficar com ela.

Acordei antes dele, sai da cama e me vesti. Precisava pensar, precisava de um tempo daquela Tanya. Deixei apenas um bilhete:

_"Edward, fui me arrumar, te vejo a noite"_

_Bella_

********

Oito horas a campanhia do meu apartamento tocou e eu abri dando passagem a um Edward lindo e extremamente desejável.

-Você está tão linda, se não fosse por Alice e por Tanya que nos espera no carro, eu te levaria para o quarto.

Eu ainda estava furiosa com ele, apenas sai de seus braços e fui para a porta o deixando para trás.

- Vamos, não podemos deixar Tanya nos esperando.

Segui em direção ao elevador com ele seguindo atrás de mim, entrei sem olhar para ele, mas sentia que ele me encarava.

-Bella, você está bem?

Finalmente olhei para ele e forcei um sorriso, Alice não merecia que eu estragasse seu momento feliz.

-Sim, Edward, está tudo bem.

No carro Tanya seguia no mesmo ritmo que ontem, falava com ele e me excluía o máximo possível. Saímos do carro e seguimos para o apartamento de Jasper, onde ocorreria o jantar para os amigos íntimos e depois todos seguiriam para uma danceteria da moda, que Alice fizera questão de fechar para seus convidados.

Alice abriu a porta e nos olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas logo disfarçou e pulou no meu pescoço.

-Maninhaaaaaa!!!

Ouvi a gargalhada de Edward e vi Tanya fechar a cara, ponto para mim, finalmente. Alice aproveitou para cochichar em meu ouvido que me ajudaria a me livrar da vaca loira o mais rápido possível. Depois ela pulou no pescoço dele e só então estendeu a mão, em um cumprimento formal, para Tanya.

-Tanya, achei que você estava na França, em um Spa fazendo lipo.

Segurei a risada, ao ver a cara da Vacona, que tinha uma aparência chocada.

-Acho que você entendeu errado... Eu estava descansando, mas não perderia de ver você e Edward por nada.

-Sei acredito que você estava com saudades de me ver mesmo, por isso nem me ligou e ficou no apartamento do Edward, tenho pena dele e da Bella que estão acostumados a transar em todas as partes do apartamento e agora tem que se preocupar com você lá. Mas não tem problema, Edward, de a sua chave para ela, que eu arrumo alguém para levar ela embora depois e vocês vão para o apartamento da Bella.

-Bellaaaaaaaaa, como vai?

Senti braços fortes me agarrarem e me tirarem do chão. Quando consegui ver alguma coisa, Emmett sorridente me encarava e ao seu lado Rosalie sorria e dizia para ele me soltar. Ela olhou para Edward, como se pedisse ajuda e fechou a cara.

-Tanya. – então deu um sorriso malvado e continuou. – Você por aqui, e pelo que vejo, veio com Edward e Bella. Não é maravilhoso ter ela na família?

Decididamente me sentia melhor, com Alice e Rose ao meu lado, Tanya não conseguiria mais fazer o que vinha fazendo.

Entramos no apartamento e quase corri para longe, Jake estava ali, faria o impossível para me manter bem longe dele. Alice e Rose aproveitaram que Edward estava entretido em uma conversa com Emmett e Jasper e me arrastaram para um canto.

-Fique tranqüila, Edward nunca quis nada sério com ela, mas ela vive no pé dele. Não faça nada, Edward pode ficar chateado se você fizer alguma coisa, ele realmente espera que Tanya seja amiga da sua namorada.

-Vamos dar um jeito de despachar ela rapidinho para longe. Quando você menos esperar ela vai estar longe.

E meu peito se acalmou, eu não estava sozinha, Rose e Alice eram maravilhosas.

O jantar foi servido e comicamente Tanya foi parar no outro extremo da mesa, ao lado do Jake, que pareceu gostar do que via e a cantava na maior cara no final, Alice e Jasper se levantaram e foram agradecendo todos os convidados, quando chegaram perto da Tanya, Rose veio correndo falar com Alice e sem querer esbarrou em seu braço, derrubando uma taça de vinho no vestido da Loira aguada. Edward se levantou e se ofereceu para leva-la para casa, trocar de roupa, mas antes que ela aceitasse, Alice, aquele serzinho do mal, que a partir de agora eu amo de paixão, salvou a situação.

-Edward, não precisa, tenho certeza que você pode ir direto para a danceteria com a Bella, Jake está sozinho e tenho certeza que será um prazer para ele levar Tanya para trocar de roupa.

E por um momento eu tive a visão do paraíso. Jake, com aquela cueca de cavalo galopando em direção a Tanya.

Ok, agora era eu e Edward, hora de nos entendermos.

Entramos no carro, e seguimos em direção a danceteria. Seguíamos calados, sentia que se fosse falar com ele iria explodir. Isso era fato, cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer.

-Bella, você está tão quieta.

Virei-me e olhei para sua cara de pau com toda a raiva que possuía.

-E você queria o que? VOCÊ DEIXA AQUELA LOIRA ENTRAR NO TEU APARTAMENTO COM ARES DE DONA DA CASA, LEVA ELA PARA JANTAR COM A GENTE, ACEITA LEVAR ELA ASSISTIR UM FILME QUE FAZIA QUASE UMA SEMANA QUE EU QUERIA VER, ME DEIXA SOZINHA E FICA JOGANDO COM ELA. PASSA O DIA INTEIRO COM ELA E NEM LEMBRA DE ME LIGAR E AINDA QUER QUE ESTEJA TUDO CALMO E TRANQUILO?

POV EDWARD

Bella estava terrivelmente exaltada e eu não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la, parecia que qualquer coisa que eu falasse serviria apenas para colocar mais lenha em sua explosão, o jeito era com muita calma, tentar fazer com que ela visse que estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'agua.

-Bella, Tanya é minha amiga de infância...

-SÓ AMIGA DE INFANCIA EDWARD? OU PRIMEIRO BEIJO, PRIMEIRO AMOR, PRIMEIRA TRANSA, A NORA QUE SUA MÃE PEDIU AO FILHINHO DELA?

Opa, eu não acredito que Tanya contou todas essas coisas para Bella, eu poderia matá-la se aparecesse na minha frente. Estacionei em frente a boate e me virei para encarar Bella, mas ela nem me deu chance, abriu a porta e estava descendo. Segurei o braço dela e levei um tapa na mão.

-Nunca mais me segure, eu não te dei permissão para isso, não chegue perto de mim, ou eu não respondo por meus atos!

Será que é maldade minha dizer que estou me divertindo? Tudo bem, Tanya fez mal, mas não acredito que tivesse intenção de prejudicar meu relacionamento com Bella, mas vê-la alterada daquele jeito, por ciúmes, me dava uma satisfação imensa e uma vontade de procurar Tanya e dar um beijo na testa dela. Contraditório, não?

Entrei na boate e procurei Bella, ela estava conversando com Alice e Rose, decidi dar um tempo para ela se acalmar e fui conversar com Emmett e Jasper, que estavam conversando em uma mesa do outro lado da pista de dança. Ou pelo menos tentar, uma vez que minha atenção estava totalmente em Bella e na quantidade de bebida alcoólica que ela estava consumindo. Rose e Alice a deixaram dançando na pista e vieram falar comigo.

-O que você está fazendo parado aí? Deveria estar lá, tentando falar com ela.

-Alice, o que você quer que eu faça? Ela ameaçou me bater se eu chegar perto. – Eu comecei a rir daquela situação cômica. Eu havia sido ameaçado por uma mulher. Será que tem alguma lei que protege os homens contra agressões de mulheres ciumentas e raivosas?

-Eu se fosse você ignorava essa ordem. Ou você vai deixá-la ir assim, sem lutar? Vai dar de bandeja para outro?

Olhei na direção em que Rose apontava e vi um cara com a mão na cintura da minha Bella, acompanhando enquanto ela rebolava e descia até o chão. Uma raiva imensa tomou conta de mim e tudo o que eu queria fazer era manter aquele cara bem longe da minha mulher. Voei até onde eles estavam e a peguei nos braços e joguei nos ombros, nem sentia os socos que ela me dava, simplesmente rumei para a porta e sai com ela se debatendo. Abri a porta do carro e a joguei lá dentro, entrei pelo meu lado e arranquei fazendo cantar os pneus.

Segui para seu apartamento, a observando de vez em quando pelo canto do olho, ela olhava para fora e não falou uma palavra sequer desde que saímos de lá. Estacionei o carro e olhei para ela. A imagem que vi me partiu o coração, lágrimas escorriam por sua face, ela tentava não me deixar ver, mas era impossível, elas vinham em um volume muito grande.

-Bella, olhe para mim.

Como era de se esperar ela não me olhou. Segurei seu queixo e fiz com que olhasse para mim. Enxuguei sua face com meus lábios e beijei levemente seus lábios.

-Amor, Tanya nunca foi meu primeiro amor. Eu não sabia o que era amar alguém até conhecer você.

Bella POV

Para tudo, eu ouvi certo? Edward me ama? Não pode, isso não era pra sair assim, não era para ele me amar, era só para eu mostrar que o livro dele não funcionava e pronto, cada um seguia sua vida. As lagrimas que antes eram de humilhação deram lugar as lagrimas de desespero, como eu poderia magoar alguém que me amava?

-Vo-você me ama?

-Amo como nunca amei ninguém e eu tenho certeza que assim que minha mãe colocar os olhos em você ela vai perceber que na verdade você é a nora perfeita para ela.

Edward falou em tom de deboche e eu dei um pequeno soco em seu peito.

-Bella, você deveria parar de me bater, sabe, ou eu vou ter que tomar sérias providencias.

-Rá, até parece que eu tenho medo de você.

-Ah, não tem?

Ele desceu do carro e abriu a porta do meu lado, em seguida me pegou no colo e entrou no meu prédio. O porteiro deve ter achado que ficamos loucos, mas como eu ria como uma louca, ele preferiu não dizer nada. Entramos no elevador e Edward me colocou no chão. O empurrei na parede e colei nossos lábios, suas mãos seguraram a minha cintura e ficamos assim, curtindo um ao outro até o meu andar.

Entramos no apartamento e rumamos para o meu quarto, decididamente fazer as pazes era muito melhor que brigar. Nossos corpos pareciam querer compensar todo o tempo em que se mantiveram afastados. Procuravam um ao outro com volúpia. Gemidos de satisfação saiam de nossas bocas a cada contato e sempre pedindo por mais.

Nesta noite, eu percebi que Edward não fazia apenas sexo comigo, era muito mais, era amor, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Só entendia uma coisa, tão pouco eu estava fazendo apenas sexo com ele. Mas não fazia idéia de que caminho seguir, nem do quanto estava envolvida por ele.


	11. Cap 10: Newcastle

Capitulo 10 - Newcastle

Edward estava parado próximo à esteira com as bagagens do meu vôo, como havia prometido. Caminhei em sua direção fascinada com o seu sorriso, eu deveria estar maluca, precisava manter o foco e me lembrar das minhas prioridades, que naquele momento era o meu mestrado. Mas era realmente difícil não me deixar levar pelo brilho dos seus olhos que me aquecia e me deixava feliz apenas por saber que ele existia. Uma semana na mansão da sua família, para conhecer as pessoas mais importantes para ele. Aquilo me doeu de uma forma estranha, como se eu precisasse fazer parte daquela vida, nem que fosse com hora marcada para acabar, E vendo seu sorriso se alargar a cada passo meu, eu tomei uma decisão que com certeza me faria sofrer em um futuro muito próximo. Nessa semana, eu seria apenas Isabella Swan, sem máscaras, sem mestrado, apenas eu mesma e todos os confusos sentimentos que o homem a minha frente despertava.

*****

Chegamos na estação King Cross, e logo embarcamos rumo a Newcastle, onde seus pais nos esperariam na estação, para nos levar para a mansão da família. Edward reservou uma cabine para nós e eu fiquei com um pé atrás, lembrando do livro dele onde ele aconselhava a levar o seu "objeto de conquista" para um passeio desses. Mas eu não iria me importar, nessa semana eu faria tudo do jeito dele, aproveitaria o Maximo, para me guardar comigo cada lembrança dessa semana, a semana que eu o amaria sem restrições e sem medo.

Gostaria que ele não fosse tão perfeito, me traria esperanças que um dia ele me perdoasse, mas isso não me parecia possível, mais uma vez ele me surpreende com suas atitudes e com a facilidade em que lê os meus sentimentos. Como se previsse o turbilhão que minha cabeça se encontra, ele apenas me puxou para seu colo enquanto alisava o meu cabelo e dava leves beijos em meu rosto. Isso, aos poucos foi me acalmando e me fez querer retribuir um pouco do que ele me dava, comecei dando leves beijos em seu rosto, primeiro em sua testa, descendo até alcançar seus lábios.

Meus lábios se moviam com urgência contra os dele, tentando demonstrar tudo o que sentia, cada toque que me faz perder o chão, cada suspiro que me aquece a alma, cada abraço que me trás segurança. Eu demorei demais para perceber o obvio, que o livro pode até dar certo, que o objetivo dele não é transformar todos os encontros em receitas de bolo, mas para incentivar as pessoas a saírem da toca, a correr atrás daquilo que elas querem, pode começar até fazendo o que o livro diz, mas a medida que vai conhecendo a pessoa, suas atitudes mudam e o modo que cada um vai agir se adapta aos sentimentos do momento, sem normas, sem ordem e sem regras e aquele livro serve como uma maneira de fazer a pessoa acreditar em si mesma, vencer a insegurança e acreditar que merece encontrar alguém que lhe faça sorrir simplesmente por existir. Minha mão subiu para seus cabelos macios, era extremamente prazeroso sentir a textura de seus fios de encontro com os meus dedos, quando é a pessoa certa, qualquer toque é perfeito, desde um simples carinho nos cabelos, até o roçar dos corpos suados. Cada sensação é única porque aquela pessoa é única para você.

Comecei a abrir os botões da sua camisa e a cada botão aberto, a pele exposta recebia pequenos beijos e lambidas. Edward, mantinha a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados, suas mãos se mantinham em minha cintura. Ajeitei-me de frente, em seu colo e finalmente ele me encarou, seus olhos verdes, escuros de desejo e suas mãos ganharam vida, tocando meu corpo com volúpia. Rapidamente minha blusa voou para um canto qualquer e seus dedos traçavam um caminho imaginário pelos meus seios e ele admirava a linha percorrida.

-Tão linda... Tão suave...

Muito levemente sua língua começou a percorrer o caminho traçado anteriormente por seus dedos, minha pele se arrepiava com o toque e o ar me faltava com a expectativa. Enfim, ele abocanhou um dos meus seios que resultou em um gemido alto da minha parte e risadinhas presunçosas da parte dele.

-Bella, o resto do trem não precisa saber o que acontece aqui.

Senti meu rosto queimando de vergonha e levantei, pronta para colocar minha roupa e dar um fim naquela loucura. Ouvi novamente sua risada ao mesmo tempo em que sentia suas mãos me agarrando pela cintura e me sentando em seu colo. Seu membro pulsava em minhas nádegas, suas mãos viajavam pelo meu corpo fazendo com que eu me retorcesse em seu colo. Sentia sua língua descendo pelas minhas costas causando arrepios. Eu ofegava de antecipação, ele agarrou os meus cabelos e me pressionou contra seu corpo fazendo seu pau deslizar em meu traseiro no ritmo do trem enquanto dava pequenas mordidas em meu pescoço. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e mordi sua orelha e comecei a rebolar em seu colo. Ele apertava meu corpo cada vez mais, e gemia em meu ouvido. Senti sua mão abrindo minhas pernas e seu dedo penetrar meu interior fazendo movimentos ritmados. Eu precisava de mais, eu precisava dele dentro de mim. Ajeitei-me e fui descendo sobre seu membro suavemente até sentir que estava todo dentro de mim. Comecei a rebolar lentamente e aos poucos fomos perdendo o controle. Um vai e vem alucinante, dois corpos unidos por um orgasmo inebriante.

Ficamos assim, sem nos mexer até ouvirmos o apito do trem anunciando nossa chegada. Nos vestimos e desembarcamos para nossa semana perfeita.

Apesar de todo o medo causado pelo comentário de Tanya sobre Esme a querer como nora, desci do trem disposta a enfrentar esse problema, afinal se ela realmente não me aceitasse isso não passaria de alguns dias e logo eu nunca mais a veria nem a Edward. Pensar na possibilidade de ficar longe dele causava uma pontada em meu peito, mas tinha certeza que logo passaria, isso era apenas conseqüência de nossa intensa convivência. Mas ao contrario de toda minha previsão, fomos recebidos com muitos sorrisos e felicitações por nosso namoro.

-Finalmente Edward encontrou a mulher perfeita para ele!

Todo aquele entusiasmo por parte da mãe dele aumentou o meu remorso por o estar usando, mas eu precisava fazer aquilo, não é como se eu fosse má, eram apenas as circunstancias. No estacionamento embarcamos em um Mercedes preto que era dirigido por Carlisle e seguimos por mais trinta minutos até pararmos em frente a uma mansão lindíssima. Nesse ponto, eu já sentia toda a pressão do fuso horário e num gesto de pura delicadeza, Esme mandou que nos servisse uma refeição para depois subirmos para nosso quarto, nos banharmos e mergulharmos em um sono profundo.

*****************************

Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto, um misto de confusão e admiração povoavam minha cabeça até que me situasse e lembrasse onde estava. Edward não se encontrava no quarto e o único vestígio que denunciava que não fora fruto da minha imaginação e que realmente dormimos abraçados naquele quarto dos sonhos era o cheiro de seu perfume que impregnava o travesseiro ao meu lado. Olhei pela janela e o sol brilhava intensamente, coisa rara de acontecer na Inglaterra, algo me dizia que aquele seria um dia especial, muitas coisas aconteceriam, por apenas essa semana eu faria parte dessa família cativante e especial e eu aproveitaria cada minuto. Sorrindo, afastei as cobertas e pulei da cama. Corri em direção ao banheiro e me preparei para descer.

Desci os degraus tentando me lembrar de onde ficavam os cômodos naquela casa e tentando imaginar onde estaria a família agora. Optei por seguir em direção aos fundos da casa e logo vi, através de uma parede de vidro, Edward, sentado em um banco no jardim, ele estava lindo com uma expressão pensativa, olhando para o meio do nada, com o sol batendo em sua face, me peguei sorrindo e admirando aquela pessoa imprevisível e impressionante que estava lá. Como se sentisse a minha presença, ele olhou em minha direção e sorriu para mim. Levantou-se do banco e parou em minha frente me encarando através do vidro. Naquele momento, olhando em seus olhos eu me dei conta de tudo que eu andava negando para mim mesma, eu amava aquele homem. O que seria se não amor, cada falha de meus batimentos cardíacos quando via seu sorriso? Cada aceleramento de minha respiração quando o sentia perto de mim? Aquela sensação gostosa que inundava meu coração quando o via caminhando em minha direção? A paz que eu sentia quando adormecia em seus braços como se nada pudesse me atingir? Os sinais estavam ali eu apenas havia sido cega demais para enxergar o que estava bem diante de mim, eu estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

Eu sorri para ele e lentamente espalmei a minha mão direita no vidro, ele acompanhou meus movimentos e colocou sua mão do outro lado do vidro, como se realmente estivesse tocando a minha mão. Eu estava fascinada por aquele homem, que havia entrado em meu coração sem permissão e com certeza deixaria uma marca profunda aqui dentro em um futuro muito próximo. Espalmei minha outra mão no vidro e ele se aproximou. Ele parecia acariciar esta mão, passava seus dedos levemente pelo contorno que os meus faziam no vidro e então fechou seus olhos. Fiquei observando seu rosto se aproximar lentamente do vidro, em direção a minha mão esquerda e seu nariz acariciar lentamente minha mão e seus olhos se abrirem. Neles eu podia ver o brilho do amor que ele sentia por mim, agora eu reconhecia, pois meus olhos deviam estar brilhando da mesma maneira. Seus lábios se moveram formando palavras e meus olhos foram inundados por lagrimas. Lagrimas de emoção por saber que ele era só meu, mas havia lagrimas de confusão também, o que eu faria agora? "_Eu te amo_", aquelas palavras moldadas por aqueles lábios sensuais tinham gosto doce, aqueciam-me por dentro e eu fiz a única coisa que me parecia possível naquele momento, sorri ainda mais, apesar de todas as lagrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto e respondi: "_Eu também"._Ele sorriu para mim novamente e apontou algo a nossa direita, olhei para lá e comecei a rir, lá havia uma porta, segui para ela e me juntei a ele no jardim. Eu pensaria no que fazer outra hora, agora eu curtiria todo o nosso amor.

Logo após o almoço, nos sentamos para assistir tv, ele com a cabeça em meu colo e eu com minhas mãos acariciando seus cabelos. Mas com certeza a nossa paz não duraria muito tempo. Como um furacão Alice entrou na sala e sem me dar tempo para nada saiu me arrastando murmurando frases desconexas onde só se entendia, compras e urgente. E logo me vi afivelando o cinto de segurança, dentro de um porsche amarelo, com ela dirigindo como uma louca em direção ao shopping local. Compramos mil e uma coisas para o jantar, Alice queria tudo com o maior estilo, mesmo que fosse apenas para a família.

Meus pés latejavam, minha única vontade era de correr de volta para casa e colocar meus pés bem longe do chão. Já fazia 4 horas que estávamos naquela correria, quando finalmente Alice anunciou que sua lista estava concluída e poderíamos ir para casa. Quase na saída para o estacionamento, olhei para uma vitrine e uma idéia se formou em minha cabeça. Aquela noite prometia. Agarrei Alice pelo braço e a arrastei para a loja comigo, aposto que ela me daria boas idéias.

*****************

Logo após o jantar, Alice me ajudou a despistar Edward para que eu pudesse subir para o quarto e arrumar tudo por lá. Depois de tudo arrumado, desci para a sala e me sentei ao lado de Edward que me mantinha um olhar de interrogação que foi respondido apenas com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, ele teria uma surpresa esta noite, só espero que ele a considere boa.

Subimos para o quarto de mãos dadas e em frente à porta eu o segurei.

-hmmm, Edward... – Eu estava com muita vergonha, nunca havia preparado uma coisa daquelas para alguém. Ele me olhou e esperou que eu continuasse. – Eu meio que preparei uma surpresa para você.

-Ah, é? E posso saber qual é a surpresa?

Um sorriso malicioso brincava em seus lábios e sua expressão era de antecipação, aquilo me deu coragem para seguir em frente. Ele iria gostar, eu tinha certeza que sim.

Colei meus lábios nos seus num beijo rápido e o puxei para dentro do quarto.

Sorri ao ver sua cara de confusão, eu sabia que isso aconteceria, porque a "surpresa" não era algo que fosse rapidamente notado, ela viria aos poucos. Hoje nós iríamos brincar e só no fim ele ganharia o premio.

(quarto do Edward na mansão ./fotos/FOR%20601/grd/Quarto%

Banheiro : . )

Pedi para ele esperar um pouco no quarto enquanto entrava no banheiro para "me preparar". Liguei a banheira e a deixei encher, separei o que ia precisar e voltei para o quarto. Agora que ele não estava entendendo mais nada, eu havia ficado um tempo enorme no banheiro e saí igual havia entrado. Peguei sua mão e o levei para o banheiro, comecei a retirar sua roupa lentamente intercalando com suaves beijos em seus lábios. Depois de nu, eu mandei que ele entrasse na banheira e com ele me observando fui tirando a minha roupa, sem nunca quebrar o contato visual. Entrei na banheira por trás dele e envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas e finalmente puxei o vidro de óleo de massagem para dar inicio a primeira etapa da minha "surpresa"

Comecei a massagear seu peito com o óleo e ele depositou sua cabeça em meu ombro, dando toda a liberdade para seguir em frente. Desci minhas mãos por seu abdome definido, desenhando com meus dedos os seus músculos.

-Hmmm Bella, isso é tão bom....

Cada gemido, cada mudança na respiração era um incentivo para eu continuar, desci minhas mãos mais um pouco, mas pulei o seu membro já pulsante e comecei a alisar a parte interna das suas coxas. Meus lábios procuraram seu pescoço, onde eu intercalava beijos e leves mordidas. A excitação tomou conta do meu corpo e levada por puro instinto, eu comecei a roçar a minha vagina em suas costas.

-Bella...

Edward se contorcia dominado pela luxuria e pelo tesão e num movimento rápido, se virou de frente para mim e se apossou dos meus lábios. Senti seu membro rígido pressionado ao meu sexo e dessa vez a tortura era minha, sentir aquele poderoso mastro roçando minha carne sensível me fazia elevar meus quadris ansiando por um contato maior que me era negado. Até agora, nossas entregas eram sempre dominadas pelo amor que eu negava, mas já existia, agora eu queria liberar esse nosso lado selvagem, unir o nosso amor com o mais puro sexo libidinoso. Eu passava meus pés por suas pernas musculosas e o com meus braços eu o trazia mais para mim, era indescritível a sensação daquele homem totalmente entregue a mim, ronronando em meus braços.

-Edward, por favor...

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, um leve sorriso brincava em seus lábios, perdi completamente o fôlego, ele era lindo, mas naquele momento, ele estava simplesmente esplendoroso, sua expressão lúbrica trazia promessas de uma viagem ao ápice do prazer. Delicadamente começou a depositar beijos em minha face enquanto posicionava seu rígido falo em minha entrada.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, um leve sorriso brincava em seus lábios, perdi completamente o fôlego, ele era lindo, mas naquele momento, ele estava simplesmente esplendoroso, sua expressão lúbrica trazia promessas de uma viagem ao ápice do prazer. Delicadamente começou a depositar beijos em minha face enquanto posicionava seu rígido falo em minha entrada. Seus movimentos eram firmes e lentos como se quisesse prolongar aquele contato para sempre, eu precisava do seu toque, meu corpo chamava pelo dele. Pensar em não sentir seus dedos percorrendo o meu corpo com tanta volúpia e amor era doloroso demais. Ele era tão indispensável para mim quanto o ar. Aumentamos a intensidade de nossas investidas, agora frenéticas e enlouquecidas até sentirmos nossos corpos serem tragados por espirais de prazer. Ficamos assim, abraçados, até nossas respirações voltarem ao normal. Terminamos o nosso banho e fomos para o quarto.

Edward colocou uma boxer preta e quando se preparava para deitar eu o impedi.

-A surpresa só começou.

Retirei de baixo da cama um tatame desses para encaixar e o montei no quarto, mandei que se sentasse ali, fui até o criado mudo e retirei dois baralhos e voltei para o tatame sorrindo maliciosa.

-Você não gosta de jogar baralho? Hoje você vai jogar comigo.

Entreguei os baralhos para ele, que folhou rapidamente e me olhou com cara de cão abandonado.

-Você quer me matar? – deu uma gargalhada, se ajoelhou no tatame para me alcançar e me deu um beijo estalado. – Eu já disse que amo você?

Puxei os baralhos da sua mão, coloquei no meio do tatame e peguei uma carta de cada monte.

_"Lamber / Virilha"_

O Jogo havia apenas começado.

Acordamos tarde no dia seguinte, a nossa pequena brincadeira resultou em uma noite exaustiva e plenamente satisfatória. Quando descemos o almoço estava preste a ser servido e Alice e Esme discutiam como loucas detalhes do jantar e do casamento que seria marcado para breve.

-Bellaaaaaa, como você ainda não está pronta? Temos mil e uma coisas para fazer e comprar e escolher!

Passamos os próximos dois dias nessa correria desenfreada, dividia os meus dias em companhia principalmente de Alice e Esme e entre fugidas rápidas para curtir o meu perfeito namorado. Mas as noites eram exclusivamente para ele, eu precisava sentir ele comigo, esse era meu mais novo vicio e não estou falando de sexo, era uma necessidade mais profunda, era querer sentir a proteção do seu corpo e de seus sentimentos. Eu precisava do embalo da sua respiração para dormir, dos seus braços em volta de mim para me confortar e ouvir ele dizer que me amava para me sentir segura. Pode parecer doentio, mas eu tinha que me apegar a isso, ao amor que ele sentia por mim e sua necessidade pelo meu corpo para imaginar que havia uma solução para aquela confusão que eu havia me metido.

A Sexta feira chegou ensolarada compatível com o humor de todos na casa, o jantar estava organizado, tudo preparado antes do segundo grande evento esperado para aquela semana, o jogo de futebol do Newcastle United contra o Manchester United, era engraçado ver a família inteira usando a camisa preta e branca do time, todos na empolgados pela "boa fase" do time. Até eu, que nem sabia que time era aquele fui envolvida naquela animação e concordei em colocar uma camisa emprestada por Alice. Finalmente à tarde, Jasper chegou na casa, claro que assim como eu, logo ele estava com a camisa do time, jurando amor por um clube desconhecido para nós, mas sendo levados pela animação daqueles que eram fãs incondicionais do time.

As 19:30 chegamos no estádio e logo fomos nos acomodar em nossas cadeiras, pelo que via, apesar do time ser pequeno, despertava amores incondicionais em várias pessoas, pois havia muitos torcedores carregando suas cores. O barulho ali dentro estava ensurdecedor, e mesmo Esme, sempre contida, cantava junto com a torcida o seu amor pelo time.

Edward POV

Bella era incrível, ela conseguia se sair bem tanto em uma reunião cheia de pessoas ilustres como em um simples jogo de futebol. Ela se deixou contagiar pela animação presente no estádio e em pouco tempo estava acompanhando a torcida na canção. Eu amava o futebol, mas pela primeira vez a minha atenção estava dividida, meus dois amores em um mesmo lugar. Hora eu prestava atenção no jogo ora eu apenas admirava seu sorriso, sua vibração nos lances favoráveis e seu medo nos perigosos. Finalmente ela percebeu meu olhar, me presenteou com um sorriso radiante e um beijo soprado antes de voltar sua atenção para o jogo. Esme, Bella e Alice, estavam completamente eufóricas, pulavam e berravam gritos de incentivo para os jogadores e arrancavam sorrisos definitivamente babões do meu pai, Jasper e eu. Apesar de ser totalmente previsível, o Newcastle perdeu aquela partida, 3x0, mas não nos deixamos abalar, sempre haveria o ano que vem para o time vencer o campeonato e nada poderia me deixar triste naquele momento, Bella estava comigo, agora e para sempre. Eu estava completo.

Bella POV

Apesar da derrota, todos saíram comemorando como se o time tivesse ganhado a partida, todos eufóricos seguimos para um restaurante para jantarmos e festejar a partida. Eu sorria como boba, era muito bom estar próxima de pessoas positivas, que sabiam o valor de se tentar. O time não havia ganhado hoje, mas a hora chegaria. E então seguimos para casa, onde eu me entreguei ao sono nos braços do meu amor.

O sábado amanheceu chuvoso e Alice nervosa como se fosse o dia do seu casamento e não apenas um jantar de família. Edward e eu ficamos responsáveis por buscar os pais de Jasper, Rose e Emmett, o que ajudou a nos distrair da tensão dos últimos preparativos do jantar. Foi meu ultimo momento com Edward até o jantar, pois me vi mergulhada em esfoliações, massagens, penteados, roupas e maquiagem, tudo deveria estar perfeito para o jantar.

Eu me sentia um misto de vergonha e orgulho ao ser apresentada a todos os presentes como namorada de Edward, o jantar de "família" devia contar com aproximadamente 60 pessoas, entre elas, os pais de Tanya e a própria vaca loira que nem ousou se aproximar de nós, até o fim da noite. Tudo estava tão lindo, o amor de Alice e Jasper era visto em cada sorriso e olhar que trocavam, nos toques carinhosos quando achavam que ninguém os observavam.

A maior parte das pessoas já havia ido embora, finalmente nosso dever estava cumprido apesar de eu quase ter fraquejado quando Alice nos convidou para ser seus padrinhos de casamento. Edward segurou minha mão e me guiou para o jardim, ficamos passeando, conversando e trocando carinhos apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. A noite estava finalmente chegando ao fim, e com ela chegava o fim daquela semana perfeita, logo seria a hora de fazer a minha opção, teria que escolher entre o meu sonho do mestrado ou o homem da minha vida. A banda anunciou a ultima canção e os acordes doces de Truly, Madly, Deeply. Edward me estreitou em seus braços e começou a dançar comigo no jardim.

.com/watch?v=s-Z1Rfd5Tds

I'll be your dream,

[Serei seu sonho]

I'll be your wish,

[Serei seu desejo,]

I'll be your fantasy,

[Serei sua fantasia,]

I'll be your hope,

[Serei sua esperança,]

I'll be your love be everything that you need.

[Serei seu amor, serei tudo o que você precisa]

I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

[Eu te amarei mais a cada respiração, Verdadeira, louca e intensamente ]

I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on a new beginning.

[Serei forte, serei fiel, Pois estou contando com um novo recomeço]

A reason for living

[Uma razão para viver]

A deeper meaning... Yeah...

[Um sentido mais profundo]

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

[Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha]

I want to bathe with you in the sea,

[Quero me banhar contigo no mar]

I want to lay like this forever,

[Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre]

Until the sky falls down on me..

[Até o fim dos meus dias]

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,

[E quando as estrelas estiverem a luzir seu brilho no céu aveludado]

I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry...

[Farei um pedido, enviarei para o céu, farei que lágrimas brotem do seu rosto]

The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.

[Lágrimas de alegria por todo o prazer e certeza]

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..

[De que somos rodeados pelo conforto e proteção]

The highest powers,

[Da força mais poderosa que existe]

In lonely hours,

[nos momentos solitários]

The tears devour you...

[as lágirmas consomem você]

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

[Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha]

I want to bathe with you in the sea,

[Quero me banhar contigo no mar]

I want to lay like this forever,

[Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre]

Until the sky falls down on me..

[Até o fim dos meus dias]

Oh can't you see it baby?

[Oh, será que você nao consegue enxergar, amor?]

You don't have to close your eyes 'cos it's standing right before you.

[Não precisa fechar os olhos, Porque está bem diante de você]

All that you need will surely come...

[Tudo o que você deseja há de se concretizar ...]

I'll be your dream,

[Serei seu sonho]

I'll be your wish,

[Serei o desejo,]

I'll be your fantasy,

[Sua fantasia]

I'll be your hope,

[Serei sua esperança]

I'll be your love be everything that you need.

[Serei seu Amor, serei tudo o que você precisa]

I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

[Haverei de te amar com toda a força do meu ser, Verdadeira, louca e intensamente...]

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

[Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha]

I want to bathe with you in the sea,

[Quero me banhar contigo no mar]

I want to lay like this forever,

[Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre]

Until the sky falls down on me..

[Até o fim dos meus dias]

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

[Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha]

I want to bathe with you in the sea,

[Quero me banhar contigo no mar]

I want to lay like this forever,

[Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre]

Until the sky falls down on me..

[Até o fim dos meus dias]

Aquilo era tão absurdamente clichê, o mocinho dançando com a mocinha no meio do gramado de um lindo jardim, tão clichê, mas absolutamente encantador quando feito com a pessoa certa. Decididamente o amor nos torna mais clichês ou simplesmente descobrimos que junto da pessoa certa nada é clichê, cada momento é único e perfeito.


	12. Cap 11: Dúvidas

Capítulo Onze : _Dúvidas._

Voltamos para NY, às semanas foram passando e eu estava cada vez mais próxima de um colapso, havia colocado de lado por um tempo a escolha, por algumas vezes conseguia esquecer-me da decisão que eu estava empurrando cada vez mais no intuito de que em um passe de mágica tudo aquilo sumisse da minha vida.

Cada vez que eu lembrava do que estava fazendo com Edward e comigo eu mudava completamente, na esperança de que em algum momento me acostumasse com a idéia de que Edward me perdoaria, algum dia se ele soubesse.

Estava cada vez mais próxima a entrega da tese, faltava pouco mais de um mês, eu sabia que cada dia da à frente ficava mais e mais difícil pra mim, Edward percebia cada mudança, é claro que eu dizia sempre "não é nada" ou "estou cansada".

As dificuldades começaram a ficar maiores a partir do momento que eu e Edward não dormíamos mais separados, embora algumas noites eu precisasse dormir longe dele, por compromissos longe da cidade, mais era sempre muito ruim, eu sentia falta dos braços dele em volta de mim, do seu corpo junto a meu e da respiração calma que eu sentia e ouvia toda noite.

Eu e Edward vivíamos em apartamentos separados mais sempre dormindo juntos, seja no dele ou no meu mais sempre juntos.

Os dias em que passávamos longe um do outro eu tirava para dar andamento a tese, o que me deixava inegavelmente triste, pois eu não via outra forma tentar, e de todo jeito era uma traição.

Eu estava tendo ataques de ciúmes, de saudade, mesmo quando ele estava ali do meu lado, eu não conseguia mais me controlar, sorrisos deram lugar às lágrimas, eu estava desesperada por uma solução, um trabalho de muito tempo ou o amor da minha vida? Qual eu escolheria, ainda não sei.

Pra qualquer um, a minha atitude é injustificável, o que é um homem lindo, charmoso, carinhoso e que ama você entre um status profissional? É difícil colocar tudo na balança pra ver qual escolher.

- Bella?

- Hum...

- vou ter que ficar pelo menos três dias fora, um congresso e eu não posso faltar, fui convidado pra dar uma palestra.

- Quando vai ser?

- Viajo amanha.

- Amanha, mais é tão em cima... – eu disse com uma voz triste.

- Não se preocupe, amor estarei em casa assim que você sentir saudades. – disse me abraçando e dando-me um beijo carinhoso.

- Eu já estou com saudades, como faço? - disse olhando para ele.

- vejamos... Temos várias opções... – ele disse em tom de brincadeira. - sedativos assim você pode dormir os três dias em que eu estiver longe ou quem sabe podemos comprar um daqueles bonecos de silicone pra te fazer peso a noite, também posso deixar uma gravação minha dormindo...

- Edward... – eu disse dando um soco leve em seu ombro.

Aqueles três dias foram extremamente difíceis mais outros piores estavam por vir. Nos três dias em que eu fiquei sem Edward, Alice e Rosalie eram minha companhia naqueles dias.

No ultimo dia em que Edward estaria fora eu resolvi colocar os pingos nos "is" da minha tese, portanto finalizá-la, cheguei do trabalho mais cedo do que o normal e comecei a ler, verificar erros, mudanças a serem feitas, muitas vezes o remorso ia batendo e eu pensava em desistir, mais logo pensava "cheguei até aqui, porque não terminá-la?" e voltava a revisar.

Quando faltavam algumas páginas a campainha tocou.

Olhei pelo olho mágico e vi Alice passando a mão freneticamente nos cabelos, hábito esse com certeza herdada do irmão.

- Oi Alice, você...

-Bella eu preciso usar seu computador AGORA!

- Não... – Alice atravessou o corredor direto para onde estava o laptop e todos os papéis relacionados ao mestrado, inclusive o livro do Edward.

- Você leu o livro do meu irmão? – era óbvio que eu li, ele estava bem na nossa frente, como negar os fatos, só esperava que ela não entendesse todo o resto. Mais ela começou a mexer nos outros papéis e a culpa foi invadindo cada espacinho de mim, e em cada folha que ela tirava do lugar, uma revelação e uma expressão de surpresa maior e pior que a outra.

- Bella...- o rosto dela se invadiu em um enorme ponto de interrogação.

- Eu sei..

- Porque?

- Eu não o conhecia Alice, eu Juro!

- Bella isso é uma Tese?

- É sim. – eu disse voz falha.

- Bella ele sabe que você o conhecia?

- Não Alice, foi... Foi tudo premeditado, menos a forma como nos conhecemos.

-Bella.. Você noção do que fez? – Naquele momento eu percebi o tamanho da confusão que havia me metido. Eu precisava de outra pessoa me perguntando sobre o que eu fiz, pra realmente cair a ficha, eu havia traído a confiança da pessoa que eu mais amava.

Eu chorava incontrolavelmente, entre os soluços eu tentava falar algo sem sucesso, eu só conseguia pensar no absurdo que era tudo aquilo e quando o Edward ficaria sabendo.

- Bella... Porque você fez isso..?- a voz dela era calma que acabou por me acalmar um pouco.

- Alice.. Eu... Eu não conhecia seu irmão, eu queria um tema pra minha tese, eu.... não sabia o que fazer, comprei o livro dele, por ficar indignada com a forma que pra ele era conquistar uma mulher e então eu tive a idéia de fazer os homens entenderem que pra conquistar uma mulher não precisa de uma receitinha e que os homens eram mais sujeitos a isso do que as mulheres. Eu tentei com outros, mais só deu certo com o Edward, conhecia todos os passos do livro dele e decidi usar contra ele.

Eu sinceramente achava que seu irmão era um conquistadorzinho barato, daqueles que usam e jogam fora assim que o relacionamento fica sério, ou antes, disso. Eu achei que ele pudesse fazer isso comigo.. ia concluir a tese o mais rápido possível e passaria a ser como os relacionamentos que eu achava que ele tinha, ele me esqueceria da mesma forma como me conheceu, do nada.

Só que ele mudou as táticas, eu nem sei dizer se eram táticas... ele simplesmente parou de usar o que escreveu no livro.. E quando eu vi já estava apaixonada, e sem saber o que fazer, porque eu passei meses com pesquisas e desenvolvimento do mestrado.

- Você pretende contar a ele?

- Eu não sei Alice, estou tão confusa.

- Calma bella.. – Alice me abraçou e eu voltei a chorar.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. – disse eu chorando agora no ombro da Alice.

- Bella... – ela disse olhando pra mim. – Eu acho que consigo entender o que você fez... é meu irmão.. mais eu também não achava certo ele usar um manual pra conquistar mulher, quer dizer.. Que ele usasse só pra ele.. ah eu não sei.. Historia tão confusa...

- Se eu contar ele vai me odiar...

- talvez não..

- Claro que vai Alice..

- vai sim.. mais ele vai esquecer.. um dia.. ele te ama Bella..

- Ele vai se sentir enganado, traído... Foi uma quebra de confiança... ele vai lembrar disso pra sempre...

- Quando você vai entregar a sua tese?

- Está marcado até o mês que vem.

- Bella.. Entrega... Não conta nada, ele não vai precisar ver nunca esse trabalho, ele não precisa saber de nada, não é?

- Mais se ele descobrir...

- Ele não tem como... Você se livra de tudo assim que isso acabar... Você consegue seu mestrado e fica com o Edward, com o tempo você esquece...

- Mais Alice...

- Faz isso Bella...depois de muito tempo você conta.. Ele vai achar graça... Eu conheço meu irmão...

- Eu não sei...

- Bella é isso ou ele ficar sabendo e quando ele souber disso...

- Acho que você tem razão...

- Ele te ama, tenho certeza que se você contar depois que tudo passar... Ele vai ficar com um pouquinho de raiva, porque ele é orgulhoso, mais depois ele vai se achar um máximo...

Alice era uma pessoa fácil de se conversar, ela me escutava sem me julgar, apenas oferecendo um abraço para me confortar. O tempo com ela passou muito rápido e por fim, ela teve que ir, não sem antes me dizer que deveria escutar meu coração, ele saberia o que era mais importante para mim.


	13. Cap 12: Broken Strings

Capítulo doze : Broken Strings

Alice era uma pessoa fácil de se conversar, ela me escutava sem me julgar, apenas oferecendo um abraço para me confortar. O tempo com ela passou muito rápido e por fim, ela teve que ir, não sem antes me dizer que deveria escutar meu coração, ele saberia o que era mais importante para mim.

*************************

Passei aquela noite em claro, pedaços da minha tese, já entregue, vinham em minha mente como turbilhão.

"_Mulheres, são seres racionais e com sentimentos próprios, não existe nenhuma receita que possa conquistar a todas..."._

_"Em minha experiência prática, conclui que as idéias contidas nesse livro, não condiz com o perfil da mulher moderna..."._

_"Seria ofensivo acreditar que todas as mulheres seriam seduzidas por meia dúzia de palavras bonitas e uma dúzia de rosas murchas..."._

_"Acredito que o autor deve ter revisto muitos conceitos após a publicação desse livro e hoje nem mesmo ele concorda com suas teorias..."._

_"O meu alvo experimental percebeu que aquelas técnicas não funcionavam e mudou a sua forma de conduzir os encontros..."._

Minha cabeça girava, esses trechos misturados com as palavras de Alice me causavam um enorme mal estar, sensação de culpa misturada com lagrimas que insistiam em rolar me fizeram perceber que aquela era a escolha errada, Edward não merecia que eu fizesse aquilo, ele errou com aquele livro, mas o que eu fiz soa como vingança e isso não está certo, eu vi em suas atitudes, o modo como ele vem agindo comigo que ele realmente me ama, ele não está seguindo nenhum manual idiota da conquista. Resolvi seguir meu coração, assim que a universidade abrisse, eu pegaria de volta a minha tese e recomeçaria o meu mestrado, tenho certeza que pensaria em algo para uma nova tese.

-Como assim não pode me devolver?

-Isabella, quando você me entregou ontem, eu já mandei as cópias para os professores que farão parte da sua banca. A apresentação já está marcada, os professores com o trabalho em mãos e você tem que estar preparada para defender sua tese em um mês. Não se preocupe, o texto está ótimo e aposto como a tese será bem recebida.

Minha sorte havia sido lançada e não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer para voltar atrás. Somente poderia torcer para que nada desse errado.

"MEU DESTINO É INCERTO, MAS A UNICA COISA QUE ESPERO É QUE EU NÃO SOFRA COM O QUE ESTÁ POR VIR" (David Carvalho)

POV Edward.

- Sr Cullen, Sr Ronald Weasley na linha dois.

- Pode passar Susan. Obrigado.

- Ronald?

- Edward, como vai?

- Eu vou bem e você?

- Vou muito bem...

- Então Ron precisa de uma análise? – eu disse e logo começamos a rir.

- Muito prestativo você... Eu não preciso de conselhos sexuais, mais eu tenho algo interessante pra você.

- Pode falar, já estou sentado.

-Eu recebi uma tese hoje cedo de uma aluna que está fazendo mestrado, e a tese dela é embasada na sua.

- Na minha?

- É... No seu livro...

- Sério?

- Claro, eu ainda não li, pretendo ler ela hoje à noite, quer ler?

- Quero sim...

- Vou te mandar por e-mail, agora.

- pode mandar estou verificando ele agora.

- Enviei... Chegou?

- Chegou... Vou dar uma lida na hora do almoço... Tentar pelo menos...

- Depois me conta o que achou.

- Ok.

- Até mais Edward.

- Até.

Assim que foi encerrada a ligação decidi abrir somente para ver do que se tratava, e quem era a louca que havia escrito algo embasada em meu livro.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

MANUAL DA CONQUISTA: COMO CONQUISTAR UM HOMEM.

MESTRADO EM PSICOLOGIA

UNIVERSIDADE DE NOVA YORK

2008

A louca em questão era minha namorada. Alguma coisa me dizia que o que eu iria ler naquelas páginas eu não iria gostar nem um pouco.

Tentei correr com o meu dia o máximo possível, já na hora do almoço eu resolvi desmarcar todas as consultas da tarde, eu precisava ler aquela tese.

- Susan.

- Sim senhor, Cullen.

- Susan, ligue para todos que tem consulta marcada hoje e remarque para outro dia, preciso sair e não volto hoje.

Após imprimir toda a tese, sai em direção a minha casa, eu não sabia o que iria encontrar pela frente, mais eu precisava ler o quanto antes.

RESUMO:

O objetivo principal deste estudo foi caracterizar o gênero "Conquista" a partir de uma descrição detalhada dos padrões atuais a eles inerentes.

Através de uma análise detalhada, são descritas em formas de conquista pelo autor do qual foi embasada esta tese (...)

A cada parte que eu lia um sentimento de puro ódio tomava conta de mim, como ela, que dizia que me amava conseguia ser tão sínica ao ponto de dizer e fazer tudo que disse e fez esse tempo todo com a maior calma e sangue frio, mentindo o tempo todo.

- Há quanto tempo àquela dissimulada me conhecia?

Flashback

- Não preciso de sua gentileza, obrigada. – disse a mulher com incríveis , lindos e sensuais olhos cor de chocolate.

- Já que não precisa... – eu disse.

- Espera... Desculpe-me, pela minha indelicadeza, não fomos apresentados, não é mesmo?

- Não...

- Isabella, pode chamar de Bella.

- Bella, muito prazer, me chamo Edward Cullen.

- Bella, acha que podemos conversar outra hora, em um jantar no fim de semana, talvez, é claro se você concordar...

.....

- Olá, você está linda... Pra você. – eu disse entregando as rosas a ela.

- Ah.. Obrigada, não precisava...

- Noche... disse uma mulher com cara de latina - Que flores lindas...

- Olá Carmencita, faz um enorme favor para mim?

- Claro...

- Posso pega-las com você amanha, não tenho como subir agora..

- Sim eu guardo...

....

- Fez Psicologia onde? – ela perguntou.

- Como você sabe que eu sou Psicólogo?

- Rosalie me disse.

Como ela mentia tanto e eu nunca percebi?

....

"_Se ela for mais sensível e mais receptiva à arte e à cultura, aproveite essa paixão pelos belos temas para mostrar-se um amador esclarecido, um apreciador do verdadeiro erotismo, que inclusive vê com maus olhos as publicações meramente pornôs"._

-Adoro, ainda mais sobre arte, que é do que aquele livro fala.

-Arte? Posso ver o livro? É um assunto que me interessa também.

-Claro!

Ela sabia como dar cada passo..

....

- Bella? Bella, fala comigo! -

- E.. E..dward...

-Bella, me perdoa... Eu não senti que a coleira dele estava frouxa, ele te machucou.

- Foi uma pancada e tanto.. Mais acho que estou bem...

....

-Bella, olhe para mim. Amor, Tanya nunca foi meu primeiro amor. Eu não sabia o que era amar alguém até conhecer você.

-Vo-você me ama?

-Amo como nunca amei ninguém e eu tenho certeza que assim que minha mãe colocar os olhos em você ela vai perceber que na verdade você é a nora perfeita para ela.

....

-Finalmente Edward encontrou a mulher perfeita para ele!

[i]Que tipo de mulher perfeita eu merecia?[/i]

...

-A surpresa só começou. Você não gosta de jogar baralho? Hoje você vai jogar comigo. - Disse ela

-Você quer me matar? Eu já disse que amo você?

....

- Não se preocupe, amor estarei em casa assim que você sentir saudades. –eu disse

- Eu já estou com saudades, como faço? - ela disse.

- vejamos... Temos várias opções... – ele disse em tom de brincadeira. - sedativos assim você pode dormir os três dias em que eu estiver longe ou quem sabe podemos comprar um daqueles bonecos de silicone pra te fazer peso a noite, também posso deixar uma gravação minha dormindo...

....

"_Mulheres, são seres racionais e com sentimentos próprios, não existe nenhuma receita que possa conquistar a todas..."._

"_Em minha experiência prática, conclui que as idéias contidas nesse livro, não condiz com o perfil da mulher moderna..."._

"_Seria ofensivo acreditar que todas as mulheres seriam seduzidas por meia dúzia de palavras bonitas e uma dúzia de rosas murchas..."._

"_Acredito que o autor deve ter revisto muitos conceitos após a publicação desse livro e hoje nem mesmo ele concorda com suas teorias..."._

"_O meu alvo experimental percebeu que aquelas técnicas não funcionavam e mudou a sua forma de conduzir os encontros..."._

Caminhava sem rumo pelo meu apartamento, como Bella fora capaz de me usar daquele jeito, eu acreditei quando ela disse que me amava e ela queria apenas alguém que pudesse dar a contra prova para a tese que ela estava fazendo. Será que ela planejou tudo? O modo como nos encontraríamos, ou foi apenas uma coincidência feliz para ela? Eu não acredito que cai como um pato nos falsos encantos daquela mulher. O que, daquilo tudo foi verdade? Como alguém pode simular reações tão bem? Lagrimas falsas caídas nas horas certas, gemidos e sussurros premeditados, tudo para dar um toque de realidade na teia de mentiras criada por uma mente cruel e doentia, capaz de fazer alguém se apaixonar para dar um embasamento real para sua pesquisa, passar por cima do amor de alguém apenas para provar que essa pessoa estava errada. Isso é muita maldade. Por mais que eu tenha escrito aquele livro, fiz tudo embasado em relatos, nunca passei por cima de alguém para escrevê-lo. E é claro que no começo eu quis testar as teorias, mas apenas porque eu estava fascinado por ela, jamais a conquistaria para depois jogá-la fora. Mas de uma coisa ela não sentiria o gosto, seria eu quem colocaria o ponto final naquela história. Daria a ela um pouco da humilhação que eu estava sentindo.

Eu tinha que confessar ela era esperta, inteligente e dissimulada... Eu havia me apaixonado por uma mulher que só queria me usar, eu a usaria, uma vez e mostraria a ela que eu não era tão idiota quanto ela pensava, saí apressado em direção a casa dela eu ia fuder a Isabella fria e mentirosa, eu estava disposto a esquecê-la, e precisava de uma ultima vez.

*************

Cheguei em seu apartamento juntando toda a força que me restava para levar adiante o que eu deveria fazer, eu não teria dó, não daria a chance dela ver o quanto me machucou o que ela fez, seria tão cruel quanto ela fora, depois daria as costas e cuidaria das minhas feridas. Apertei a campanhia e coloquei o meu melhor sorriso na cara enquanto ela abria a porta.

-Oi Bella minha linda, que saudades de você.

Grudei meus lábios nos dela e fechei meus olhos, não queria olhar em seus olhos se não, não conseguiria levar aquilo até o fim. A beijei com violência enquanto a empurrava em direção ao sofá, passava minhas mãos pelo seu corpo e já arrancava a sua roupa rapidamente. Bella me agarrava e respondia os meus toques com a mesma intensidade. Finalmente algo que parecia ser real, o desejo que seu corpo sentia pelo meu. Abri rapidamente o zíper da minha calça, expondo o meu pênis latejante. A joguei no sofá e cobri seu corpo com o meu, penetrando-a rapidamente. Logo nossos corpos estavam sincronizados naquela coreografia que conheciam perfeitamente. Não estava preocupado em satisfazê-la quando senti o meu orgasmo próximo, acelerei o ritmo e fui tragado pelas sensações, sobrando apenas minha respiração fora de ritmo e o olhar de interrogação de Bella.

Levantei sem olhar para ela e fechei meu zíper.

-Você continua gostosa, Bella, é disso que você gosta, não? Nada de flores ou gestos carinhosos, você gosta de que te comam, que te fodam até você ficar exausta, não é? Você é daquelas que não procuram o amor e sim um pau que enfie com força e te faça gritar. Se eu soubesse disso antes eu teria aproveitado mais, teria de comido de todos os jeitos e em todos os lugares que eu quisesse.

Parece que eu havia conseguido, Bella parecia que havia levado um tapa na cara.

Bella POV

O que Edward estava dizendo? Aquele não parecia ser o homem por quem eu havia me apaixonado.

- O que você disse? Você está louco?

-O que foi Bellinha falei alguma mentira?

-Edward, porque você está fazendo isso? Esse não parece você.

- Por nada Bella, vou embora, a propósito, Bela tese, ficou muito boa.

Estava explicado, ele lera a tese.

-Edward, me deixa explicar...

-Explicar o que? Que você estava no lugar certo na hora certa? Que deve ter sido perfeito para você quando o autor do livro foi servido em uma bandeja para você? Por que afinal de contas o que seria melhor para você que mostrar que o livro é uma fraude, que usar o próprio autor na sua pesquisa, não é? Diga-me, Bella, quanto prazer você sentiu quando me ouviu dizer que te amava pela primeira vez? Você deve ter comemorado muito em ver que havia me ganhado no meu próprio jogo. Mas agora eu tenho certeza de uma coisa, o meu livro pode funcionar sim, mas com mulheres de verdade, não com uma pedra de gelo.

-As coisas não são bem assim...

-Pode parar de fingir, você já conseguiu o que queria.

-Pára de me agredir, para você é fácil ver as coisas assim, essa sua revolta é apenas orgulho machista ferido! Isso não te dá o direito de fazer o que você está fazendo.

- Você tem razão, não me sinto melhor por ter feito isso, me sinto apenas sujo, por ter decido no seu nível, e sabe o que mais me dói? É saber que apesar disso tudo eu ainda te amo, que dói pensar em ficar longe de você e meu corpo precisa do teu para descansar em paz. Mas eu vou superar isso, não quero mais me lembrar que você existe.

-Eu também te amo Edward...

- E você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso?

Ele simplesmente me deu as costas e foi embora, sem nem olhar para trás. Deixando-me caída em um mundo de escuridão de onde não parecia haver saída. Estava tudo acabado, eu havia perdido o amor da minha vida. Deixei-me afundar no sofá, sem forças nem para me levantar e fechar a porta, presa naquele limbo que eu mesma havia criado.

*****

-Bella, acorda. Você está bem?

Senti meu corpo se sacudido gentilmente e aquela voz suave penetrar em meus ouvidos me trazendo a realidade. Abri meus olhos e vi Alice e Rosalie me observando preocupadas.

-Alice, Rose, ele se foi.

-A gente já sabe, Bella...

As duas olhavam penalizadas para as lágrimas que molhavam a minha face, nada estava bem, nunca mais nada estaria bem para mim.

-Bella você precisa reagir, não pode ficar assim.

-Reagir como Rose? Edward não vai mais voltar.

-Não vai? Você vai desistir dele? Que tipo de pessoa você é? É uma fraca? Não creio que possa ter me enganado tanto. Se você o quer de volta, lute!

-Ele não quer me ver mais!


	14. cap 13: Edward cachorro Cullen

**OBS:**

_- As duas meninas que aparecem nesse capítulo se chamam Mirelle e Helena, foram selecionadas através de um "mini concurso" no tópico desta fic no Orkut o nome do concurso era " Eu quero lemon com o Edward" . Helena a Ganhadora postou 89 vezes e Mirelle a 2° 50 vezes._

_- A núsica Usada para este Cap, se chama :Striper e a banda é Soho Dolls._

_- Pra quem quiser visitar o tópico desta fic no Orkut o nome da Comunidade é : Fanfics Twilight e o tópico se chama: [fan fic ]Desejo e reparação_

**Capítulo Onze**: _Edward "Cachorro" Cullen_

O Eu não estava nada bem, desde a hora que sai do apartamento de Bella, foi como se um pedaço de mim mesmo tivesse ficado com ela. Por mais que eu quisesse odiá-la, minha mente insistia em trazer o seu sorriso, o seu cheiro, a maciez de sua pele, seus gemidos abafados quando fazíamos amor. Ela era meu vício, a droga perfeita, havia entrado em meu sangue e poderia passar o tempo que passasse ela continuaria aqui. Só me restava aprender a sufocar essa necessidade que eu sentia por ela, pois como toda droga, depois de nos dar o êxtase, nos jogava em um buraco frio e escuro, onde só nos restava reviver o êxtase e ansiar por mais. Já fazia uma semana que eu descobrira tudo e a dor não havia amenizado. Aquela tese me atormentava, cada linha gritava para mim que eu era um idiota, que havia sido enganado pela única mulher que eu quis para mim, a única com quem sonhei um futuro.

Eu não acreditava que havia me deixado convencer por esses caras, eu sei que eles tinham as melhores das intenções, mas não acho que, sair para uma balada cheia de mulheres me fará sentir melhor, cada uma delas me lembrava o quanto as mulheres podem ser mesquinhas e traiçoeiras. Todas manipuladoras e conscientes de seus próprios encantos não davam a mínima chance para os homens se defenderem.

Mas quem sabe beber alguma coisa e me distrair com um pouco de conversa jogada fora com os amigos não seja exatamente o que eu esteja precisando.

-Ed, bebe aí cara!

-O que é isso?

-Apenas uma coisinha pra você relaxar.

-Deixa Rosalie saber que você está "relaxando" aqui...

Emmett apenas riu e se virou para discutir algo com Jasper.

- o que ele vai beber???

Emmett apenas riu e se virou para discutir algo com Jasper. Comecei a beber o liquido verde que Emmett havia me trazido e apesar de absurdamente forte, tinha um gosto muito bom. Quando eu terminava de esvaziar o meu copo, outro foi estendido por Jasper, que apenas deu uma risadinha como se soubesse de algo que eu não sabia. Ao final dessa dose, eu já me sentia um pouco melhor e ria com os amigos, a musica tocava alto, um embalo bom que me fazia querer acompanhar o ritmo. Acho que é melhor eu não beber mais, anos bebendo apenas socialmente fazia com que qualquer coisa com o teor alcoólico meio elevado me subisse muito rápido. Mas infelizmente meu pensamento não foi tão rápido e quando dei por mim já estava terminando a terceira dose. Emmett ria descontroladamente e gritava coisas desconexas como "Viva o absinto", que realmente não faziam o menor sentido para mim.

Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão bem, meu corpo estava leve e a única coisa que minha mente gritava é rebola mais que as gatinhas estão olhando, e é claro que eu não poderia decepcioná-las. Eu sabia que era bonito, mas não imaginava que fosse tão gostoso, a medida que eu aumentava o meu rebolado fechava uma roda de mulheres em minha volta me chamando de gostoso e querendo tirar uma casquinha do Edward gostosão Cullen. A, tudo bem, elas mereciam, estavam ajudando a levantar o meu astral, eu iria dar um presentinho para elas. Comecei a rebolar de costas para elas, lentamente, sentia algumas mãos alisando o meu traseiro, mas eu queria mais do que isso me virei para elas e abri o primeiro botão da camisa. Sorri em ver muitas delas passando a língua lentamente por seus lábios demonstrando claramente que me desejavam. Quando faltava apenas um botão para abrir, uma delas perdeu o controle e veio já me agarrando, ela era realmente bonita, passou a mão pelo meu peito e começou a rebolar até o chão enquanto descia suas mãos geladas pelo meu corpo. Eu ri, a garota era bem ousada, quando passou pelo meu "menino" deu uma apalpada e me encarou com um sorriso que não deixava duvidas da sua intenção. Subiu novamente e colou nossos corpos enquanto segurava minhas mãos conduzido-as pelo seu corpo. Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo, sua língua contornava meus lábios pedindo passagem, coisa que eu não demorei muito para conceder. Mas a safada gostava de me deixar doido, virou-se de costas para mim e esfregava seu delicioso traseiro sobre o meu pau já ereto. Uma de minhas mãos apertava seus peitos por cima da sua blusa enquanto a outra estava sobre a sua deliciosa vagina, pressionando-a, fazendo-a sentir o todo o meu volume em seu traseiro macio através de sua pequena saia. Levemente mordi seu pescoço e me aproximei de seu ouvido.

-Qual o seu nome, gostosa?

-Mirelle...

Sua voz saiu abafada, e eu ri, pelo jeito Edward cachorrão não havia perdido o seu jeito ainda.

Mordi novamente o seu pescoço e olhei para frente, aqueles cabelos foram um balde de água fria, o que eu estava fazendo? Aquela não era a minha Bella, empurrei a garota meio de qualquer jeito e corri na direção onde eu havia avistado aqueles cabelos.

**Well anna you're late**

**And maya, i'm here.**

**The boys in the band,**

**Decide to appear.**

**We walk through the door**

**Savour the air.**

**The girls on the floor,**

**I've come here to stare.**

**We've come here to stare.**

_Bem Ana, você está atrasada,_

_E Maya, estou aqui._

_Os meninos da banda_

_Decidiram aparecer._

_Nós passamos pela porta,_

_saboreando o ar._

_As garotas no chão, _

_eu vim até aqui para observar._

_Nós viemos aqui para observar._

Saí do clube de striper, eu já nem fazia idéia do que estava fazendo, aquela mulher com olhos e cabelos castanhos tais sedutores quanto os da Bella tentando me seduzir a qualquer custo, caminhei agarrado nela cambaleando até o carro que estava no estacionamento, minha visão turva junto com a escuridão do estacionamento que ficava em um prédio garagem só identificou meu carro porque haviam poucos.

Encostei o corpo dela no carro, seu traseiro rebolava em mim com fúria e eu retribuía fazendo pressão completamente duro, assim que abri a porta do carro ela se inclinou sobre o banco inclinando ele deixando sua bunda exposta pois a saia tinha o comprimento da palma da minha mão.

Sem pensar uma mão levantou a micro saia e começou a dar tapas meu corpo meus dentes morderam sua orelha e eu perguntei.

- E ai safada como você se chama?

- Helena.

**Yeah**

**Dont touch the girls,**

**Dont kiss the girls,**

**I have the right to pull the girls.**

**Get in a fight,**

**On every night,**

**The scratches, the bruises and the bites.**

**But i wanna touch,**

**And i wanna kiss,**

**And if you say no then i will persist,**

**With you tonight,**

**You'll make it right.**

**You know that you're wetting my appetite**.

_Não toque nas garotas._

_Não beije as garotas._

_Eu tenho o direito de puxar as garotas._

_Me meto em briga,_

_toda noite._

_Os arranhões, hematomas e as mordidas._

_Mas eu quero tocar, _

_e eu quero beijar._

_E se você disser 'não' então irei persistir._

_Com você hoje à noite,_

_Você fará acontecer._

_Você sabe que está aumentando meu apetite._

Ela saiu da posição que estamos me jogou no banco sem precisar levantar a saia sentou cobre meu membro rebolando novamente.

- E o seu? – ela disse

- William.- menti, eu não precisava contar para ela meu nome porque contar meu nome pra ela com quem eu iria transar apenas uma noite.

Abaixei o decote dela deixando os seios com os mamilos duros à auréola rosada completamente convidativos, minhas mãos sem piedade os agarraram fazendo ela gemer e rebolar mais.

- Rebola gostosa... – Eu dizia para ela com uma voz sedutora , como se eu precisasse disso pra seduzir ela.

_You can call me x,_

_You can call me y,_

_You can call me z,_

_You can come and try._

_Come and try._

_Você pode me chamar de 'x',_

_Você pode me chamar de 'y',_

_Você pode me chamar de 'z',_

_Você pode vir e tentar._

_Venha e tente._

Suas mãos abriram minha camisa e desceram pelo meu peito nu até o cinto e depois abrindo o zíper da minha calça deixando exposto meu membro duro e pronto.

- Tem camisinha?

- Tenho no porta luvas.

Ela abriu o porta luvas mexeu nos papeis atrás da camisinha e sem querer deixou cair uma foto, que apesar de não estar enxergando bem logo identifiquei era uma foto minha com a bella.

- aproveita e joga essa porra fora.

Ela jogou a foto de volta no porta luvas fechou e com a boca ia abrindo a camisinha.

**Dont know what you think you're doing to me,**

**(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)**

**Dont know what you see its getting to me,**

**(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister**)

_Não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo comigo_

_(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)_

_Não sei o que você vê, está me afetando_

_(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Eu quero ser seu dono)_

- não... Com a boca não... Deixa que eu abro.- depois ela fura a porra da camisinha e eu que me fodo quando deveria ser o contrario.

As mãos dela foram deslizando junto com a camisinha vestindo todo o meu pau e eu puxava a calcinha dela para o lado, logo ela estava rebolando na ponta e eu sem paciência nenhuma a puxei pelo ombro, vai rebolar na pontinha não quero sentir tudo...

Ela já rebolava freneticamente, minhas mãos em sua cintura a guiavam, os sons dos gemidos dela me deixavam louco.

O corpo dela se inclinava para trás o que a deixava mais parecida com a Bella.. Caralho... bella porra nenhuma..esquece essa mulher você está comendo uma agora e ela não é a bella, acorda seu babaca!

- Bella? – Ela perguntou.

- Não é ninguém. Senta gostoso vai...

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

**Like you're perfume,**

**Your skin is smooth.**

**The way you move,**

**Im in the mood.**

**Tease the crowd,**

**Please the crowd,**

**I'm boiling i want you to see me now.**

_É como se você fosse um perfume,_

_Sua pele é macia._

_O jeito como você se mexe,_

_Estou entrando no clima._

_Provoque a multidão,_

_satisfaça a multidão,_

_Estou fervendo, quero que você me olhe agora._

Ela sentava e naquele ritmo eu gozaria bem rápido, ela tentava me arranhar e logo eu segurei as mãos dela juntas com uma mão só, e a outra eu dava tapa na bunda dela.

Os gemidos foram se intensificando eu já estava estourando aquela mulher conseguia me deixar louco, há muito tempo eu não me sentia assim explorando alguém, eu só queria os gemidos dela, ela bem molhada pra eu gozar a noite toda o carro era só um aperitivo.

Assim que gozamos ela pulou pro banco do carona e eu voltei a poltrona pro pra posição normal, e perguntei.

- pra onde vamos agora?

- Pra onde você quiser gostosão...

- vamos pra sua casa então.

Dirigi sabe lá como até ao apartamento dela que não ficava muito longe dali, lugar pequeno em um bairro esquisito tomara que não roubem meu carro.

Entramos no apartamento dela e logo me arrastou pro quarto e tentou me jogar na cama.

- não, eu que mando aqui.

**You get me girl,**

**When you're nervous well,**

**And when your hand is in the thong.**

**You may be right,**

**I close them tight,**

**You're saving the best for me tonight.**

_Você me pegou garota, _

_Quando você está bem nervosa,_

_E sua mão está segurando seu fio dental._

_Você deve estar certa,_

_eu os fecho apertado,_

_você está deixando o melhor pra mim hoje à noite._

Sem falar nada eu arranquei o aquele projeto de roupa que ela usava tirei a calcinha dela com a mão até certo ponto tirei meus sapatos e a virei de costas e depois tirei com o pé a calcinha que estava no joelho e joguei em qualquer lugar.

A coloquei apoiada em de frente pra uma mesa que havia no quarto ela abriu meu zíper colocou a mão no meu pau e começou a bater uma punheta devagar.

- Tem camisinha?

Ela abriu a gaveta que tinha na mesa e me entregou o pacote eu abri rapidamente, coloquei segurei as mãos dela para trás e meti de uma vez. Ela gemeu alto e pediu mais.

- você é muito gostosa nessa posição. – eu disse apreciando a vista as costas nuas o contorno da bunda os cabelos longos, muito gostosa.

_You can call me x,_

_You can call me y,_

_You can call me z,_

_You can come and try._

_Come and try._

_Você pode me chamar de 'x',_

_Você pode me chamar de 'y',_

_Você pode me chamar de 'z',_

_Você pode vir e tentar._

_Venha e tente._

Ela gemia e rebolava, essa gostava de rebolar, também com uma bunda assim ela podia rebolar o quanto ela quisesse eu aumentava o ritmo larguei as mãos dela segurei no cabelo fazendo ela se contorcer e virar pra mim.

Com as mãos na cintura e o rosto dela virado para trás entrei em um ritmo alucinante de estocadas fortes ela gritava por mais e eu metia mais rápido e mais forte quando eu vi que ela ia gozar novamente.

- goza agora.

Foi só um pedido infame da minha parte, e ela atendeu mais eu não queria gozar agora.

- Pronta pra outra?

- pra você, eu vou estar pronta a noite toda.

**Dont know what you think you're doing to me,**

**(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)**

**Dont know what you see its getting to me,**

**(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)**

_Não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo comigo_

_(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)_

_Não sei o que você vê, está me afetando_

_(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Eu quero ser seu dono) _

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

Joguei-a na cama de frente pra mim abri as pernas dela e meti dois dedos na vagina completamente encharcada, ela gemia como louca eu meti mais um dedo e falei.

- Diz o que você quer.

- Eu quero você me metendo agora.

- Diz quem manda aqui.

-É você gostosão.

- E o que você faz?

- Tudo o que você quiser.

- Então me chupa.

Ela saiu da posição em que estava eu me sentei na cama e ela deitou-se de bruços. Colocou-me outra camisinha e começou.

A língua dela quente passeava pela cabeça inchada bem calma e logo ele já estava todo dentro da boca meus dedos se faziam dentro dela que gemia abafado e chupava gostoso, cara essa mulher é muito boa.

**I've come to stare,**

**I've come to stare,**

**You like me to stare?**

**I like your underwear.**

.

.

_Eu vim para observar,_

_eu vim para observar._

_Você gosta que eu a observe?_

_Eu gosto da sua roupa de baixo._

Quando estava prestes a gozar movimentei mais rápido meus dedos dentro dela e logo ela já estava gozando foi à deixa pra eu gozar também.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma puta dor de cabeça, levantei coloquei meus sapatos ela ainda dormia. Saí sem dizer nada, ela nunca mais me veria.

**Dont know what you think you're doing to me,**

**(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)**

**Dont know what you see its getting to me,**

**(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)**

_Não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo comigo_

_(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)_

_Não sei o que você vê, está me afetando_

_(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Eu quero ser seu dono)_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

Cheguei em meu apartamento, Alice estava na porta me esperando.

- Onde você estava? – disse ela com os braços cruzados.

- interessa?

- Edward, você precisa falar com a Bella.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com ela, e, por favor, não quero mais ouvir esse nome, ela pra mim faz parte do passado.

- Edward...

- Nada de Edward Alice... eu não tenho mais paciência pra isso, posso entrar no meu apartamento?

- Ela não sai de casa, não come direito... Está horrível.

- Não posso fazer nada.

- Claro que pode!

- Posso não, eu não mandei ela pensar que eu era um idiota, agora ela que se vire, não se preocupe ela não vai morrer, é bastante inteligente.

- Edward..

- Alice Já chega, eu quero tomar banho e dormir..

Larguei Alice falando sozinha e fui tomar um banho e depois me joguei na cama

"Isabella pra mim é passado"


	15. Cap 14: Sem volta

**Neste cap, é usado alguns trechos da música - O vento - dos Los Hermanos.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo quatorze: Sem volta.

Pov Bella

Eu não acredito que é assim que tudo vai terminar, eu aqui acabada nesse sofá e Edward se agarrando com qualquer uma por aí. Juro que eu não acreditei quando Alice e Rose vieram me contar o que Emmett e Jasper contaram para elas sobre a noite em que eles o levaram para "se animar" um pouco. Claro que elas ficaram do meu lado e queriam exercitar as suas tendências assassinas nos coitados, mas eu as convenci de que não precisavam. Afinal, elas estariam tomando as minhas dores, já que tinham plena confiança que os dois não fizeram nada e isso não era justo, Edward quem havia se esfregado com uma e ido embora com outra. Isso me machucava mais que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse me dizer, ele estava seguindo em frente, ele estava me deixando para trás. Lagrimas involuntárias desciam pelo meu rosto, eu sei que havia jurado não mais chorar por ele e lutar, mas estava me sentindo fraca, eu quis dar um tempo para ele digerir tudo e se acalmar e o que eu acabei fazendo? Jogando-o no colo de duas dançarinas promiscuas. Ele que dizia me amar tanto, se recuperou rápido. Foi só aparecer o primeiro rabo de saia na sua frente que a cabeça de baixo dominou e ele pulou em cima.

Tudo bem, não foi bem assim, segundo Jasper e Emmett, ele estava caindo de bêbado, apesar de não justificar e eles ainda disseram que ele não ficou muito legal com isso tudo, que não se arrependeu, mas... Simplesmente porque não era eu. Eu tenho que pensar em alguma coisa tem que haver um modo de concertar tudo o que aconteceu.

-Bella, não fica assim, meu irmão vai cair em si. Eu tenho certeza, você não acha, Rose?

-O que eu acho é que está na hora da Bella colocar a "operação reconquista" em ação. E o primeiro passo, é fazer o Edward ouvir.

-Aaaah, isso mesmo Rose, Bella, levanta essa bunda desse sofá e vamos preparar tudo.

-Mas eu não sei o que fazer ainda.

-É Por isso que nós estamos aqui. O que seria de você sem nós para cuidarmos de tudo? A maravilhosa Alice e a impiedosa Rosalie, defensoras da justiça, salvadoras dos oprimidos e compradoras competentes, já pensamos em tudo. E o primeiro passo é fazer muitas compras e daí colocarmos o plano em prática. E, é claro, fazer uma ligação importantíssima para fazermos tudo andar. Amanhã vai ser o dia.

**********

Realmente Alice e Rose eram muito competentes para fazer compras, após três horas no shopping e muito entra e sai de provadores, elas me deixaram em casa. Com uma imensidão de sacolas e dizendo que voltariam no dia seguinte, cedo, para me arrumarem, que cinco horas eu deveria estar pronta para ver Edward. O que essas loucas estariam aprontando?

**********

Passamos o dia todo entre esfoliações, discutindo a roupa ideal, maquiagem, hidratações e cabelos sendo arrumados, quando se trata daquelas duas, deveria saber que nada é feito pela metade e que elas jamais deixariam uma oportunidade de ficarem ainda mais lindas, ou seja, passaram lá em casa e me arrastaram para um spa, onde haviam marcado três horários para um dia de rainha. E foi me sentindo uma rainha que as quatro horas eu cheguei no meu apartamento para me vestir e finalmente descobrir qual era o plano daquelas duas pessoinhas diabólicas.

-Então, estou pronta, qual das duas vai me contar o que vai acontecer agora?

-Simples, -disse Alice saltitando em minha frente - você tem uma consulta marcada com o psicólogo.

Será que elas acreditavam mesmo que eu poderia entrar no consultório dele assim e ele simplesmente me escutaria? Elas só podiam estar loucas. Mas quem consegue ir contra elas? Apesar da minha relutância, agora eu me encontrava em frente ao consultório dele, onde eu tinha um horário marcado.

Entrei e Susan, me olhou, um pouco apavorada, sabe-se lá como Alice havia convencido a secretária de Edward a colaborar naquele plano insano, mas logo se via que ela estava aterrorizada somente em imaginar como o patrão reagiria. É claro que as duas malucas ficariam aguardando na recepção, para garantir algum controle sobre Edward.

As cinco em ponto, Susan abriu a porta do consultório e anunciou que a paciente estava esperando, em seguida me mandou entrar. Edward estava simplesmente em choque e eu aproveitei para trancar a sala para não permitir que ele saísse sem me ouvir.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu entrar? E como conseguiu fazer a minha secretária te ajudar? Quer dizer, nada disso importa, saia daqui, você não tem mais nada o que fazer aqui.

-Em primeiro lugar, como eu entrei e a secretária foram obra de Alice e Rose, a coitada estava apavorada, mas me parece que elas tem algum poder do mal que fizeram ela ajudar mesmo assim. - mesmo mostrando raiva, o canto de sua boca tremeu, como quem segura uma risada, isso me incentivou a prosseguir – e estou aqui porque queria explicar o que aconteceu.

-Você não precisa explicar nada, está tudo bem claro, você me usou e acabou.

-Não é bem assim, eu já estava fazendo minha tese sobre esse tema muito antes de te conhecer, mas não estava dando muito certo, eu realmente pensei em ir até você para colocar em pratica, mas eu não planejei aquele encontro na casa da Rose. E eu realmente achava que você era um prepotente, machista, isso a principio, mas com o tempo eu fui vendo como você realmente era, a dedicação que você tem com seus pacientes, o amor que você demonstra pela família, o carinho como me tratava, e eu acabei me apaixonando por você. E eu tentei desistir da tese, mas já era muito tarde ela já tinha sido enviada para a banca...

- Até aí tudo bem, Bella, talvez eu pudesse perdoar isso, mas o que me incomoda é o tipo de pessoa que você é.

-O tipo de pessoa que eu sou?

-Exatamente, então segundo a sua explicação, você usa para cada pessoa um peso e uma medida, se eu fosse um machista, prepotente, eu mereceria sofrer por você? Eu mereceria que você me usasse como um pano sujo para depois me jogar fora. Que não haveria remorso, apenas seria olho por olho dente por dente. Que tipo de ser humano você é? Do tipo que passa por cima das pessoas para conseguir o que quer? Do tipo frio? Você estaria aqui, tentando se explicar se você não me amasse? Eu sinceramente não sei se eu posso conviver com isso. Tenho certeza que você já deve saber sobre a noite em que eu saí com os rapazes, e pode até se perguntar se eu não fiz exatamente isso. E eu vou te responder, fiz. Eu usei aquelas duas, mas tem uma grande diferença, elas sabiam que iam ser usadas e aceitaram isso. Você não me deu essa opção e aposto que não deu a opção para nenhum dos caras que você usou. Você não se importou com a carência de ninguém, com o amor de ninguém, nem em como eles ficariam depois de você dar o fora neles. E qual é a moral de quem escreveu um livro como o meu? Simples, aquele era apenas um meio de tentar ajudar as pessoas. De fazer com que elas vencessem a timidez, porque funcionando ou não, eles criariam mais coragem de ir atrás daquelas que considerassem dignas e aos poucos iriam descobrindo que cada amor tem a sua própria receita.

Olhei para ele machucada, não por ele, mas por mim mesma, todas aquelas palavras eram reais, muito provavelmente eu não estaria aqui se não o amasse, eu o teria deixado, sem nem pensar, assim como fizera com os outros.

-Bella, por favor, vá embora.

Eu apenas me levantei e saí desolada, não queria ir, não queria deixá-lo, mas eu precisava pensar. Revisar todos os meus conceitos de certo e errado porque em alguns minutos de conversa apenas, Edward conseguiu que eu mesma sentisse nojo de mim. Passei por Alice e Rose de cabeça baixa, dando a entender que não queria que viessem comigo. E saí para a rua, sem destino, simplesmente olhando e vendo as coisas de um modo novo todas as coisas que de tão acostumada, já nem reparava mais. Aprendendo a ver a dor daquela criança que está pedindo esmola, a respeitar aquele trabalhador que passa por mim cansado rumo a sua casa, o olhar triste daquele senhor que trabalhou a vida inteira e que agora na velhice, varre as ruas para não morrer de fome. Coisas que vemos todos os dias, mas que eu nunca dei importância. Olhei a todos como seres humanos como eu mesma, que tem defeitos e qualidades, mas que acima de tudo tem sentimentos que precisam ser respeitados e preservados, coisa que eu havia esquecido.

*********

Fazia três dias desde aquela conversa e eu me preparava para uma nova tentativa de recuperar o amor da minha vida. Terminei de me vestir e conferi as coisas que estavam na sacola, esperava que dessa vez tudo desse certo, eu precisava me agarrar na esperança que tudo daria certo. Saí do meu apartamento e segui para o dele. Era realmente uma sorte que eu ainda tivesse a chave da sua porta, hoje eu a usaria para fazer uma surpresa que espero ser bem recebida, mas se não fosse, paciência, eu estava mais do que resolvida a ter ele de volta em minha vida, nem que eu precisasse implorar.

Arrumei o nosso jantar sobre a mesa e me sentei no sofá, esperando que ele chegasse, minhas mãos estavam suadas e geladas pelo nervosismo que eu sentia, a qualquer momento ele chegaria e me encontraria aqui. Se as coisas não saíssem do modo como eu esperava, dessa vez eu não teria nem para quem chorar uma vez que nem Alice ou Rose sabiam o que eu estava fazendo. Desde aquele dia me isolei completamente de todos, apenas pensando em tudo que ele me havia dito. Ouvi um barulho na porta e me levantei, respirei fundo me preparando para o que viria a seguir. Edward estava com cara de quem não dormia, assim como eu, seus olhos se encontravam avermelhados e a barba estava por fazer. Ele apenas me olhou cansado, sem esboçar reação alguma.

-Edward, eu pensei em tudo o que você me falou e vi que você estava certo. Eu não tratei as pessoas com respeito, eu feri seus sentimentos e as usei, mas você me fez lembrar que eu posso ser melhor que isso, que eu quero ser melhor. Por favor, me perdoa. Ajuda-me a ser uma pessoa melhor.

Ele não disse nada, apenas caminhou em minha direção e tocou meu rosto. Seus olhos pareciam ter recuperado o brilho e meu coração voltou a se aquecer quando seus lábios encontraram os meus brevemente. Suas mãos contornavam a minha face e seus olhos estavam focados nos meus. Envolvi a sua cintura e o puxei, colando nossos corpos e trazendo novamente seus lábios para os meus.

Dei vazão ao choro contido e sentia que ele me aninhava em seus braços a cada soluço que sacudia o meu corpo. Eu não acreditava que finalmente toda aquela dor passaria e que nós estaríamos juntos, dessa vez para sempre. Cada lágrima que rolou pela minha face foi beijada, eu me abraçava a ele como se ele pudesse desaparecer. Aos poucos eu fui me acalmando e todo aquele desespero foi aos poucos se transformando em outra necessidade que precisava ser aplacada. O desejo foi surgindo intenso e abrasador, queimando cada célula de nossos corpos. O beijo que era doce se tornou voraz e cálido.

Edward me empurrou contra a parede enquanto pressionava cada vez mais seu corpo contra o meu. Uma de suas mãos apertava a minha bunda enquanto a outra corria pressionando minha vagina por cima da calça. Como eu havia sentido falta daquele toque, daquele desejo insano que sentíamos um pelo outro. Rapidamente senti suas mãos puxarem a minha blusa para cima fazendo com que minha pele quente entrasse em contato com a parede gelada e eu me arrepiasse. Percebendo isso ele fez com que eu enlaçasse minhas pernas em sua cintura e me carregou para o quarto.

Fui jogada de qualquer maneira na cama com ele sobre mim, o empurrei e comecei a distribuir beijos e lambidas em seu pescoço, enquanto ficava sobre ele. Senti suas mãos passeando por baixo da minha blusa, em minhas costas, seus dedos gelados arrepiando a minha pele quente e não contive um gemido. Nossas roupas foram sendo arrancadas de qualquer maneira e se espalhavam pelo chão do quarto sem cuidado nenhum. Num movimento brusco ele me jogou na cama novamente me pressionando com seu corpo. Eu o queria mais perto e abri as minhas pernas sentindo a sua rigidez se acomodar ali. Nos beijávamos loucamente e nossas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro como se fosse a primeira vez. Edward esfregava o seu membro sobre o meu sexo me fazendo gemer e rebolar embaixo dele em busca de um contato maior.

Senti seus lábios deixarem os meus e descerem em um rastro de fogo com sabor de beijos e chupões até o meu peito. Ele abocanhou um dos meus seios e começou a distribuir leves mordidas e lambidas entre gemidos e lamurias fazendo com que eu me retorcesse e gemesse o seu nome alto. Seus lábios desceram para a minha barriga e ele contornou o meu umbigo com a língua. Suas mãos seguraram com firmeza a minha bunda enquanto ele intercalava beijos e lambidas entre as partes internas da coxa e virilha, me beijando algumas vezes por meu sexo úmido sem aprofundar. Eu estava inebriada pelas sensações que me faziam pedir sempre por mais.

-Isso, Edward, me lambe, me chupa, eu quero sentir a sua lingua dentro de mim.

Rapidamente ele caiu de boca em meu sexo me fazendo gritar ao sentir sua boca em contato com minha intimidade. Ele me lambia, chupava e enfiava sua lingua me fazendo pedir sempre por mais e mais. Seus dedos entraram em mim me enlouquecendo. Aos poucos seus beijos subiram novamente e eu senti o seu pênis já na minha entrada. Ele esfregava a sua glande em minha entrada numa tortura deliciosa.

-Pede, Bella, pede...

-Ah, Edward mete gostoso em mim!

Ele estocava forte, me fazendo sentir toda a grandiosidade da sua ereção. Eu sentia ondas de prazer subindo pelo meu corpo enquanto Edward acelerava ainda mais o ritmo e pedia para que eu gozasse para ele. E eu explodi, fui levada por um mar de prazer enquanto sentia seu liquido sendo liberado dentro em mim.

Aos poucos nossos corpos foram relaxando e o sono adiado por tantos dias tomou conta, nos levando para a terra dos sonhos.

*

Acordei cedo, sorrindo para mim mesma, percebi que Edward não estava mais comigo na cama. Abri meus olhos e procurei por ele. Ao meu lado encontrava-se apenas um papel. Peguei e li:

"_Bella, essa noite foi um erro, preciso pensar melhor em tudo o que aconteceu, entregue a chave do meu apartamento para Alice._

_Desculpe-me_

_Edward._

POV Edward:

- Bella eu senti tanto a sua falta...

- Edward... Eu te amo...

- Eu sei...- A abracei minha boca colou em sua testa, os cabelos dela exalavam o perfume que eu estava acostumado a ter todas as noites e que me atormentava a cada mulher que passava com aquele cheiro ao meu lado.

"_Não sei mas sinto que é como sonhar _

_Que o esforço pra lembrar _

_É vontade de esquecer _

_E isso por que?"_

O despertador tocou enfurecido ao meu lado e eu me dei conta era apenas um sonho, será que eu não poderia mais viver em paz, ela me atormentaria até em sonho?

- calma Edward foi um pesadelo. – eu repeti em voz alta.

Eu precisava retomar a minha rotina antes dela, traçar um objetivo, colocar um eixo em minha vida, eu precisava sair de cena, sumir um pouco.

*****

Passei o dia anterior pensando em como seria se eu saísse uns tempos da cidade, acordei cedo, a cada vez que eu entrava e meu consultório eu tinha uma lembrança dela. Sentei em minha cadeira tentando não olhar para a cama que me trazia tantas lembranças, atendi normalmente todas as minhas pacientes e todas elas alvoroçadas, "carne nova no pedaço, vem cá chore no meu ombro, vamos conquistá-lo." Olhavam-me como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne, todas em busca de um homem, que não era eu.

A tarde passou, finalmente a minha ultima paciente, olhei em minha agenda, sem nome, alguma coisa estava errada, levantei-me em direção a porta. O que ela estava fazendo aqui?

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu entrar? E como conseguiu fazer a minha secretária te ajudar? Quer dizer, nada disso importa saia daqui, você não tem mais nada o que fazer aqui. – falei seco, uma mistura de raiva controlada com orgulho ferido, eu queria retomar minha vida sem ter quer me deparar com aqueles olhos.

-Em primeiro lugar, como eu entrei e a secretária foram obra de Alice e Rose, a coitada estava apavorada, mas me parece que elas tem algum poder do mal que fizeram ela ajudar mesmo assim. E estou aqui porque queria explicar o que aconteceu.

Alice, Claro, quem mais? E seria óbvio que Susan estaria apavorada, eu dei ordens expressas de que Bella não pisasse mais aqui, caso ela tentasse, não é que eu estava certo? Só não sabia que a mente brilhante da minha Irmã estaria por trás disso, ela ia ter o troco. Isso quase me enfureceu, a vontade que eu tinha era de expulsar Bella da minha sala a qualquer custo " explicar o que aconteceu", ela não achava suficiente o conteúdo detalhado da tese dela?

-Você não precisa explicar nada, está tudo bem claro, você me usou e acabou. – Eu disse rápido.

-Não é bem assim, eu já estava fazendo minha tese sobre esse tema muito antes de te conhecer, mas não estava dando muito certo, eu realmente pensei em ir até você para colocar em pratica, mas eu não planejei aquele encontro na casa da Rose. E eu realmente achava que você era um prepotente, machista, isso a principio, mas com o tempo eu fui vendo como você realmente era, a dedicação que você tem com seus pacientes, o amor que você demonstra pela família, o carinho como me tratava, e eu acabei me apaixonando por você. E eu tentei desistir da tese, mas já era muito tarde ela já tinha sido enviada para a banca...

... mais já que ela queria que eu a ouvisse, ela também ouviria algumas verdades.

- Até aí tudo bem, Bella, talvez eu pudesse perdoar isso, mas o que me incomoda é o tipo de pessoa que você é. – eu disse com todo sarcasmo que uma frase poderia ter, sem deixar de ser duro pra deixar ela bem desconfortável.

-O tipo de pessoa que eu sou? – Ela fez uma cara como se não soubesse o que realmente viria de mim, minha mente gritava, falsa... Dissimulada...

"_Não te dizer o que eu penso _

_Já é pensar em dizer _

_Isso eu vi, o vento leva!"_

-Exatamente, então segundo a sua explicação, você usa para cada pessoa um peso e uma medida, se eu fosse um machista, prepotente, eu mereceria sofrer por você? Eu mereceria que você me usasse como um pano sujo para depois me jogar fora. Que não haveria remorso, apenas seria olho por olho dente por dente. Que tipo de ser humano você é? Do tipo que passa por cima das pessoas para conseguir o que quer? Do tipo frio? Você estaria aqui, tentando se explicar se você não me amasse? Eu sinceramente não sei se eu posso conviver com isso. Tenho certeza que você já deve saber sobre a noite em que eu saí com os rapazes, e pode até se perguntar se eu não fiz exatamente isso. E eu vou te responder, fiz. Eu usei aquelas duas, mas tem uma grande diferença, elas sabiam que iam ser usadas e aceitaram isso. Você não me deu essa opção e aposto que não deu a opção para nenhum dos caras que você usou. Você não se importou com a carência de ninguém, com o amor de ninguém, nem em como eles ficariam depois de você dar o fora neles. E qual é a moral de quem escreveu um livro como o meu? Simples, aquele era apenas um meio de tentar ajudar as pessoas. De fazer com que elas vencessem a timidez, porque funcionando ou não, eles criariam mais coragem de ir atrás daquelas que considerassem dignas e aos poucos iriam descobrindo que cada amor tem a sua própria receita. – Cuspi as palavras em cima dela com todo o ódio que eu tinha, ela precisava ver o que eu realmente pensava dela, precisava sentir tudo que ela havia me causado, e que provavelmente deveria estar pensando que já estava curado da doença "Isabella".

Ela me olhava confusa, sem palavras, sem o brilho que eu estava acostumado a enxergar nos olhos dela, os olhos dela já não me afetavam mais, eu sabia que com tudo aquilo que eu havia dito, algumas coisas realmente duras que eu nunca a diria a ela em outras circunstâncias, a tinham acertado em cheio, senti culpa, por mim e por ela, eu tinha vontade de abraçá-la, fazer cessar as lágrimas que viriam com beijos até tudo estar calmo, mais eu não podia, ela precisava aprender, não poderia usar uma pessoa e sair impune e eu precisava aprender que ela só me traria euforia em um momento e depois viria a depressão ela era minha droga.

-Bella, por favor, vá embora. – eu disse visivelmente transtornado, ela novamente me olhou, agora eu via em seus olhos tristeza, amargura, solidão... e saiu da sala sem dizer nada.

Ela passou de cabeça abaixada pela mente brilhante da minha irmã e pela Rosalie, Alice Logo me olhou com fúria e eu retribuí aquele olhar , ela caminhou até a mim deixando Rosálie parada sem entender.

- Edward, qual o seu problema?

- Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta, Alice. – Dei de ombros entrando na sala novamente, para arrumar minhas coisas eu já estava farto daquela historia toda.

- Você não cansou de torturar ela , não?

- Alice a Única torturadora aqui é você, e se você quer saber, para de inventar coisas com essa sua mente brilhante, não esta ajudando nem a mim nem a Isabella.

- Você é um cabeça dura Edward, custa Perdoar a Bella, Eu sei que você a ama.

- É todos nós sabemos que eu sou um cabeça dura e que eu também amo a Isabella, Até agora nenhuma novidade.

- Dê uma Chance para ela, Edward, só uma...- Ela disse agora com uma voz baixa e calma, quase implorando. Eu a sentei na cama sentei do lado dela e disse:

- Alice, eu a amo, mais do que você ou qualquer outro possa imaginar, mais eu simplesmente não confio mais nela, não há nenhuma possibilidade de eu voltar para ela, e eu quero que você entenda isso, não quero que você fique tentando reaver o que foi perdido, não há mais volta, eu não quero mais, e tenho certeza que vai ser melhor tanto pra mim quanto pra ela, sabe porque?

- Por quê?

- Alice Eu querendo ou não vou acabar lembrando do que aconteceu, pode parecer hipocrisia, mais vai ter sempre aquela sensação de que ela vai me enganar novamente, com qualquer outra coisa, e eu vou pisar nela, sem perceber, e eu não quero. Alice me prometa que não irá interferir mais.

- Eu vou tentar.

********

Os três dias que se passaram eu estava em volta os preparativos, iria viajar, mudar de ares, pensar no que fazer, voltar renovado eu precisava de paz, e ela não era nem um pouco com a Isabella a minha volta, tentando restabelecer o que não tinha mais jeito, eu viajaria amanhã e não tinha mais ninguém que me segurasse onde eu estava.

Entrei em meu apartamento ela estava lá, parada em pé, linda, Eu estava cansado, não dormia bem há dias, aliás desde que tudo havia acontecido, eu ainda precisava do corpo dela ao meu lado pra dormir em paz. Eu precisava da minha droga.

-Edward, eu pensei em tudo o que você me falou e vi que você estava certo. Eu não tratei as pessoas com respeito, eu feri seus sentimentos e as usei, mas você me fez lembrar que eu posso ser melhor que isso, que eu quero ser melhor. Por favor, me perdoa. Ajuda-me a ser uma pessoa melhor.

Desde que tudo aconteceu foi à primeira vez que eu senti que ela não estava mentindo para mim.

Caminhei a te ela, minhas mãos sobre o seu rosto, eu tinha uma vontade incontrolável de tocá-la, de abraçá-la de fazê-la minha, de ouvir ela me chamando, de ouvir meu nome.

Meus olhos focados no dela, Ela abraçou minha cintura me puxando, colando nossos corpos, seus lábios nos meus, e tudo aquilo que não queria sentir senti novamente, o jeito que ela me beijava, de como eu amava quando ela mordia de leve minha boca de como eu adorava o gosto dos lábios dela de como eu precisava dela.

O choro dela foi uma apunhalada, meus braços a abraçavam como se eu quisesse protegê-la dela mesma, como se tudo pudesse mudar, tentei espantar as lagrimas dela com beijos, eu sentia os braços dela se firmarem em mim, cada vez mais forte, eu sabia que ela precisava dela tanto quanto eu dela.

Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando e meu corpo começou a reagir, eu não tinha mais poder sobre ele, os olhos dela me deixavam como criança, assim como o cheiro do cabelo da pele...

A empurrei na parede colei meu corpo no dela, minhas mãos direto em sua bunda, como ela era gostosa, linda.. Minha droga... a outra mão pressionava a vagina dela pela calça, eu queria arrancar a roupa dela, lamber cada pedaço da pele dela exposta.

Minhas mãos foram para a blusa dela, sentindo sua pele quente, as pernas dela me envolveram e eu a carreguei para o quarto, a joguei na cama de qualquet jeito, não havia espaço para romantismo e sim para acabar de vez com ânsia que nossos corpos sentiam um pelo outro, saudade.

Ela beijava meu pescoço, lambia, seu corpo sobre o meu, minhas mãos passavam embaixo da blusa dela nas costas, a sensação da pele dela ao meu alcance era insano , arrancamos as roupas, sem nos preocupar com mais nada, assim que ela baixou a guarda mudei a posição a joguei para baixo de mim, pressionei meu membro pulsante, quente nela, a rigidez fez ela abrir as pernas, como se quisesse sentir mais. Eu a beijava como nunca, queria sentir o gosto dos lábios dela a qualquer custo, pressionava cada vez mais meu pau na vagina dela, eu a queria sentir por inteiro, eu queria que ela se doasse pra mim, eu queria ser dela.

Deixei os lábios dela, desci lambendo o pescoço até os seios dela, queria chupá-los senti-los em minha boca, fazer minha língua dançarem neles, mordi devagar fazendo suspirar e continuei descendo, a lambendo toda, parei no umbigo, dancei com a minha língua em volta dele e continuei até a parte interna da coxa lambendo e beijando, dando leves chupões, minhas mãos seguravam com firmeza a bunda dela, as vezes eu ia até a vagina dela transbordando de desejo e passava a língua devagar, eu queria que ela me pedisse, eu queria ouvir meu nome, e todo o desejo que eu ainda causava nela.

-Isso, Edward, me lambe, me chupa, eu quero sentir a sua língua dentro de mim.

Minha língua dançava dentro da vagina dela, eu sentia toda a vontade dela, Eu lambia, Chupava, tentava ir a mais fundo, queria a ouvir gritar.

Deixei meus dedos metendo na vagina dela, subi até os lábios dela a beijei com fúria, retirei os dedos da vagina dela e comecei a esfregar meu membro inchado, duro e cheio de vontade nela até que ela implorasse pra eu meter nela.

-Pede, Bella, pede...

-Ah, Edward mete gostoso em mim!

Eu não consegui nem esperar que ela pedisse mais algumas vezes, eu metia forte, que saudade de meter gostoso nela de sentir ela escorrer de vontade por mim, de fazer ela gemer, eu sem pensar,acelerava cada vez mais, deixava somente o desejo que eu sentia me guiar, gozamos juntos, uma imensidade perfeita, tudo que eu realmente esperava, tudo que eu queria sentir.

Ela dormiu em meus braços, seria a ultima noite que passaríamos juntos, hoje era a maior prova de que eu precisava viver bem longe dela, senti pela ultima vez o cheiro dos cabelos dela, do gosto dela, do toque dela e o que aquilo tudo me causava, eu sabia, depois do completo estado de graça viria à dor e eu não queria mais sentir nenhuma dor.

Acordei antes dela, minhas coisas já estavam prontas, fiz o mínimo de barulho possível, escrevi um bilhete deixei ao lado dela:

"_Bella, essa noite foi um erro, preciso pensar melhor em tudo o que aconteceu entregue a chave do meu apartamento para Alice._

_Desculpe-me_

Inclinei-me sobre ela, tirei os cabelos dela que cobriam a testa a beijei e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

Desculpe-me, Eu te amo mais não posso ficar.

"O vento vai dizer lento que virá

E se chover demais

A gente vai saber,

Claro de um trovão,

Se alguém depois sorrir em paz

(Só de encontrar...)"


	16. Cap 15:Desencontros

**Capitulo 15: Desencontros**

**Bella POV**

"_**A vida é a arte do encontro, embora haja tanto desencontro pela vida".**_

**Vinícius de Moraes**

Edward voltaria hoje da Inglaterra, Alice havia me convencido a tentar falar com ele mais uma vez, dessa vez em um ambiente neutro, como duas pessoas civilizadas. Estava terminando de me arrumar, iria esperar ele no aeroporto e conversar por lá mesmo, sem chance para exaltações, nem para ceder às tentações.

Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele, olhei meu relógio, quatorze e dez, fazia dez minutos que o avião havia pousado e em pouco tempo estaria frente a frente com ele, finalmente pronta para por um ponto final naquela história, seja ele positivo ou negativo. Estava um pouco distante do portão de desembarque, queria ver ele primeiro, me preparar para as reações que eu tinha perto dele e conseguir me controlar. Mas nada me preparou para a cena que eu vi. Edward, lindo como sempre, com um leve sorriso enquanto Tanya mantinha uma mão sobre seu ombro.

Senti meu chão fugir sob meus pés e sem nem pensar saí correndo, não havia conversa, não havia solução para nós. Edward já me havia superado.

**Edward POV**

_**Apesar dos desencontros  
E da chuva no caminho  
Ao seu lado sei que esta o destino  
Apesar do vento forte  
E de todos dos naufrágios  
Ao seu lado sei que estou a salvo**_

**(RBD[não me matem, mas é bonito])**

Aquele tempo longe de tudo havia me feito muito bem, havia remoído tudo o que havia acontecido e pela primeira vez, eu consegui ver as coisas pelo ângulo da Bella. Mas o melhor de tudo percebi que aquilo tudo não tinha importância, que era mais o meu orgulho falando alto do que outra coisa. Poderia ter começado errado, mas eu sabia que nós havíamos sido feitos um para o outro. Eu via em seus olhos o amor que ela tinha por mim e não sei como fui capaz de achar que aquilo fosse mentira. Ela me amava, assim como eu a ela. Tudo o que eu queria era que esse avião chegasse logo e ir para o meu apartamento, tomar um banho e descansar, depois eu iria direto para o apartamento da Bella e imploraria de todos os jeitos para ela me perdoar e depois... Faria amor com ela até a exaustão.

Um toque em meu braço me trouxe de volta a realidade e a companhia indesejável que viajava ao meu lado. Desde que soube que eu não estava mais com a Bella, ela havia me cercado de todas as maneiras, chegando a me deixar profundamente irritado, eu procurava ignorar, mas cada vez ficava mais difícil conter suas investidas. Até Esme, sempre paciente, fugia cada vez que a via estacionar o carro em frente a casa. Mas meu pior pesadelo foi quando cheguei no aeroporto e dei de cara com ela, toda sorridente, me dizendo que viria comigo.

-Ed, não vai colocar o cinto? Já estamos chegando.

Ótimo, logo eu me livro dela. O avião pousou e me apressei em descer e deixar Tanya para trás, peguei minha mala e corri para a saída, sabia que deviam estar me achando com cara de idiota, mas simplesmente não conseguia conter o sorriso, pensar que logo teria Bella em meus braços, me deixava aéreo e com uma vontade louca de sorrir. E não tinha como eu me segurar. Mais uma vez, quem me trouxe para a realidade foi Tanya me tocando. Era mais do que tempo de eu dar um basta nisso.

- O que foi Tanya?

-Não vai me esperar?

-E porque deveria?

-Talvez porque eu vou para a sua casa, né, bobinho...

-Não, você não vai para minha casa. Primeiro, porque eu não agüento mais você. E segundo, porque eu vou atrás da Bella e decididamente eu não a quero tendo que conviver com você.

Nem parei para ver a sua reação, apenas segui em frente. Rumo à minha felicidade.

**Bella Pov**

_**Se é amor tem  
Desencontros  
Amar também  
Um contra o outro  
E lutar sempre  
Por esse amor  
Que morre e reascende  
E não tem fim**_

**(Titãs)**

Corri para fora do aeroporto em direção ao estacionamento, peguei o meu carro e dirigi sem saber exatamente onde estava indo. Vaguei sem destino por muito tempo, sem saber o que fazer, apenas as lágrimas me faziam companhia, parecendo não ter fim assim como a dor que dilacerava o meu peito.

A noite já chegara há muito, quando finalmente entrei no meu apartamento, havia tomado algumas decisões para tentar amenizar o que eu sentia. Esperava que realmente me ajudasse. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, então apenas me deixei ficar no sofá, apenas existindo, torcendo para que de alguma maneira eu voltasse a viver.

Nove e meia eu comecei a colocar em pratica os meus planos, liguei para o aeroporto e marquei a minha passagem, depois segui para meu quarto decidindo o que seria levado comigo. Minhas roupas, meus objetos pessoais, entre outras coisas, o que ficasse, ligaria no dia seguinte para a empregada dar um jeito. Olhei para o criado mudo ao lado de minha cama e as lágrimas que eu achei que estavam controladas vieram novamente, s foto que havíamos tirado naquela manhã em que ele me "seqüestrou" estava lá, sorrindo para mim, mostrando que apenas ela ficara de tudo aquilo, me lembrando que ela também era falsa, porque na época em que fora tirada eu não havia me dado conta que o homem em minha frente era o homem da minha vida. Naquela época ele era apenas aquele degrau que me levaria ao meu mestrado. Depois de tudo pronto, me joguei novamente no sofá e me deixei imersa nas lembranças daqueles dias em que me permitia sonhar com meus objetivos. Pelo menos, algo eu conseguira salvar, havia pedido uma audiência com a junta acadêmica e conseguira que transferissem o meu mestrado para o outro ano e que eu poderia apresentar uma nova linha de pesquisa, dessa vez com mais responsabilidade. Afinal, eu teria que reconstruir a minha vida.

Sete e dez o porteiro me ligou avisando que o táxi me esperava, peguei minhas coisas, fechei meu apartamento e desci. Quando me viu, o taxista correu me ajudar com a minha bagagem. Colocou tudo no porta-malas e abriu a porta para que eu me acomodasse.

-Para onde senhorita?

-Aeroporto.

Olhei para o meu prédio uma ultima vez enquanto o motorista arrancava, desejando que aquele tempo que passaria fora me ajudasse e que o livro que escreveria servisse para extravasar todo aquela dor e quem sabe alertar a alguma alma desavisada que com o amor não se deve jogar.

**Edward POV**

"_**Entre encontros e desencontros  
Do meu coração a razão vejo  
Na minha loucura eu encontro  
Meu chorar meu sorrir de saudade  
De o teu sumir sem partida  
Eu brigo com a vida e pergunto  
Quero respostas ao meu desencontro vida  
Ela muda não me responde nada  
Não entendo não te entendo vida  
Brincas comigo assim e me magoas**_****

_**Não me entendo porque tu me colocas  
Neste vazio sem amor  
A me deixar oca sem brilho  
Porque me colocas ai vida bela  
Nesta tua poeira sem janela  
Sem minha alegria em dia cinzento  
Por que vida eu tenho pressa responde  
Eu quero meu amanhecer de sol  
Quero meu riso me perder no caminho  
Onde fica o meu amor que tu me esconde  
Não te entendo vida por que me machuca  
Devolve meu encanto minha ventania  
Quero amor quero meu amor"**_

**sandra mello-flor**

Cheguei em meu apartamento e tomei um banho, fui para a cozinha e preparei uma refeição leve, fora impossível comer alguma coisa no avião com Tanya tagarelando em meus ouvidos o tempo todo. Comi rapidamente e voltei para meu quarto, me joguei em minha cama e mergulhei em um sono profundo.

*************

Abri meus olhos lentamente me adaptando a leve claridade que entrava através da cortina, olhei no relógio sem acreditar, seis horas, como eu havia conseguido dormir tanto, pulei da cama e corri para o banheiro, tomaria um banho rápido e deixaria para comer depois, junto com a Bella.

Sai do banheiro e me vesti meio sem prestar atenção, somente passei os dedos entre meus cabelos, peguei as minhas chaves e corri para o meu carro.

Parei em frente ao seu prédio exatamente as sete e quinze, desci dei bom dia para o porteiro e subi. Bati em sua porta e ninguém respondeu, tentei por dez minutos e nada, aonde ela teria ido àquela hora da manhã, desci novamente e resolvi perguntar ao porteiro.

-Oswald, você sabe onde a Bella está?

-Não sei, senhor Edward, eu cheguei agora, o porteiro que estava a noite estava trocando de roupas e saiu logo depois que o senhor subiu, e não me falou nada.

Voltei para o meu apartamento pensando onde Bella poderia estar, eu a encontraria nem que fosse preciso revirar NY. Preparei uma refeição leve e comi, enquanto esperava o relógio dar oito e meia, quando a secretária de Bella entraria no trabalho.

-Jane, você tem noticias da Bella?

-Não, senhor Edward, ontem ela saiu daqui dizendo que não viria hoje, apenas isso.

-Certo, muito obrigado.

Desliguei o telefone levemente preocupado, onde raios Bella teria se metido?

**Bella POV**

"_**Tanto menti e reneguei o nosso caso  
Até propus um derradeiro encontro...  
Tudo morreu em mim, palavras ao acaso!  
Foste embora para longe... Desencontros!"**_

**Ana Joaquina  
**

_Atenção passageiros, por favor, queiram apertar seus cintos de segurança. O Avião pousará em San Diego em cinco minutos. O céu está limpo e a temperatura local é de 28 graus. _

Não havia dormido a viagem inteira, eu estava apática, não reagia a nada, apenas olhava para o nada. Desci do avião, peguei minhas bagagens e procurei um táxi para me levar ao meu refugio, lugar que ninguém sabia da existência, que eu usava para me esconder do mundo quando necessário. O taxista parou no endereço indicado e eu observei o bangalô à beira mar que seria o meu lar até a conclusão do meu livro.

./ui/1/06/06/5760006_

Entrei e tratei de pegar o meu celular e ligar para a empregada, pedi que ela cuidasse de tudo em meu apartamento até a minha volta e em seguida liguei para Jane, pedi que ela entrasse em contato com os meus pacientes e encaminhasse para o doutor Felix e que mandasse para ele a ficha dos pacientes encaminhados. Resolvido isso, resolvi caminhar até o mercado que havia ali perto e abastecer a minha dispensa. Depois de tudo comprado e pago dei uma volta pela praia, voltei para casa e aguardei a entrega, tomei um banho e finalmente dormi.

**Edward POV**

_**Desencontros, nessa vida,  
São fontes de sofrimento...  
Uma paixão que é perdida,  
Desilusão, desalento.**_

**Mario Roberto Guimarães**

A cada passo que eu dava o desespero aumentava, onde estaria a Bella? Onde ela teria se metido? Corri para o Central Park e comecei minha procura, sorri ao passar pelo lugar onde Sigmund a havia derrubado na água e mais ainda ao me lembrar daquela manhã, quando brincamos como crianças, felizes, sem saber como seria o dia seguinte, apenas curtindo o momento. Bella apenas não tinha consciência, mas naquele momento o seu coração já sabia que havia encontrado aquilo que todos buscam, o amor que nos completa. Estava decepcionado comigo mesmo, como eu que me julgo uma pessoa tão sensata pude deixar o orgulho obscurecer essas lembranças? Em como Bella me fazia feliz apenas sorrindo para mim. Revirei tudo e não encontrei nem sinal dela por ali.

Passei por cada lugar que eu sabia que ela gostava e em nenhum deles a encontrei, procurei Rosalie e ela não tinha idéia de onde Bella estaria. Corri para o apartamento de Jasper, Alice era minha ultima esperança de encontrá-la.

-Alice, você sabe onde Bella está?

-Bella? Ela deveria estar com você. Espera...

Alice pegou o seu celular e começou a falar rapidamente com alguém. Como assim deveria estar comigo? Eu não estava entendendo nada. Quando se voltou para mim, Alice tinha um olhar angustiado.

-Edward, você não viu? Bella ontem? Quando você chegou?

-Não, Alice, o que está acontecendo?

-Jane me disse que Bella ligou a pouco tempo, pedindo para ela passar todos os seus pacientes para o Felix, que havia viajado e não tinha data para voltar e nem disse onde estaria. Mas isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Eu tinha certeza que a havia convencido a conversar com você, ela me garantiu que ia te esperar no aeroporto para conversarem.

-Tanya...

-Edward isso não é hora para lembrar da vaca loira.

-Não, Alice! Se Bella foi me encontrar no aeroporto ela me viu com Tanya que veio no mesmo avião!

-Ela viu vocês... E tirou suas próprias conclusões.

**Bella POV**

_**O silêncio vem dominando minha existência  
Já não tenho palavras para me expressar  
Já não tenho voz para gritar a minha dor  
Já não posso mais te falar da minha saudade  
Do meu amor  
Dos meus sonhos  
Da minha esperança de ter-te em meus braços  
Tudo vai se desfazendo silenciosamente...**_

**Terê Silva**

Acordei com o sol já alto no céu, havia dormido aproximadamente 18 horas seguida. Agradeci aos céus por isso, passar todo esse tempo desligada de tudo havia me renovado as forças e trazido novas esperanças. Não de ter Edward de volta, nem de o esquecer, mas de quem sabe, com o tempo,se eu conseguisse conviver com tudo isso sem me sentir rasgar. Preparei um desjejum reforçado e me sentei na varanda para tomá-lo. Observar as ondas me fazia bem, me fazia pensar em como a vida era comparável com o oceano, horas uma imensa mansidão como agora para de repente transtornar-se e se tornar devastador e impiedoso. Terminei de comer e fui em direção a praia, caminhei acompanhando a orla, sentindo a água lambendo meus pés. Ainda me sentia vazia, mas pela primeira vez a paz invadia minha mente. Eu me sentia levemente aquecida e confortada. De alguma maneira eu ficaria bem.

Voltei para casa e me sentei em frente ao computador. Sabia o que eu queria escrever e sem nem pensar muito comecei a digitar.

DESEJO E REPARAÇÃO

Por: Isabella Marie Swan

"_Esse livro é dedicado a Edward Cullen, que me ensinou a amar"._

_Resolvi escrever esse livro, na esperança de que as pessoas aprendam a perceber o que realmente é importante em suas vidas antes que a felicidade escorregue entre seus dedos e quando finalmente perceberem que ela se foi, já não poderão reparar o erro. Essa é a minha história. A história de como eu encontrei o meu grande amor e o perdi por não escutar os desejos do coração. Contar a minha história foi o modo que eu encontrei de reparar os meus erros comigo mesma..._

**Edward POV**

_**Eu não vou dormir  
Pra não acordar  
Depois descobrir  
Que tudo eu sonhei  
Aconteça o que acontecer  
Estarei aqui sempre por você  
Já não faz sentido  
Já não me lembro  
Se há caminhos  
Sem desespero**_

**Reação em Cadeia**

Voltei para o meu apartamento como um zumbi, eu não acreditava no que havia feito. Perdi aquela que me fazia completo, apenas por orgulho. E ela não iria voltar.


	17. Cap 16: Eternamente em mim

Capitulo 16: Eternamente em mim

Bella POV

Fazia um ano que eu não pisava em NY. Um ano que eu não tinha noticias de Edward, depois daquelas ligações, o único contato que eu tinha eram as idas no banco para depositar os salários da empregada que cuidava da minha casa e da secretária, que eu havia deixado para tomar conta de algumas coisas para mim. Quando necessário, eu ligava, se elas precisassem de mim entravam em contato com a editora e eles me passavam o recado. Tudo para que eu não fosse encontrada. Não que Edward viesse me procurar, mas temia que Alice e Rose viessem atrás e eu, infelizmente não queria nada que me lembrasse ele. Ainda era tudo muito doloroso, apesar de estar amenizando, mas o amor que eu tinha por ele não havia cedido um milímetro se quer. Continuava lá, imenso e louco.

Havia me decidido mudar para San Diego definitivamente e só estava em NY a trabalho, meu livro havia sido lançado fazia duas semanas e estava vendendo como água, e devido a esse sucesso todo haviam me chamado para uma entrevista em um programa de TV que era gravado ali e depois transmitido para todo os EUA, depois disso, não sei se voltaria algum dia.

Edward Pov

Já estava fazendo um ano que Bella havia ido embora, no começo eu tive a esperança de que ela logo voltaria, mas o tempo foi passando e nada. Ela fazia tudo para não ser encontrada, eu me encontrava em total desespero, não sabia como seguir em frente sem ela. Eu queria descobrir um jeito de poder arrancar de mim esse amor que sentia, de não sofre mais, mas não conseguia. Eu havia perdido muito peso, me afundava nos problemas dos meus pacientes na esperança de esquecer os meus. Eu sabia que Alice e Esme estavam preocupadas, mas eu simplesmente não sabia como tirá-la da minha vida, quando cada célula do meu corpo sentia a sua falta.

Entrei em meu prédio pela porta de acesso à garagem e fui em direção ao elevador.

-Senhor Cullen? – Sam, o porteiro do prédio me chamou.- chegou esse embrulho para o Senhor.

Peguei o embrulho e agradeci. Olhei o remetente e vi que era de uma editora, fiquei curioso e no elevador mesmo eu abri a embalagem. Senti meu corpo estático e não acreditava no que tinha em minhas mãos.

DESEJO E REPARAÇÃO

Isabella Marie Swan

Finalmente eu tinha algo em que me apegar. Entrei em casa e fui direto para meu quarto, tomei banho e deitei em minha cama, ler o livro era minha prioridade, o resto que ficasse para depois.

Bella POV

Entrei em meu apartamento com medo dos fantasmas que encontraria ali, respirei fundo e segui em frente, tudo estava em ordem, tudo em seu lugar. Chegando no meu quarto senti aquele aperto no peito já muito conhecido. Elisabeth não havia retirado aquela foto como eu havia pedido, ela ainda estava lá, eternizando nossos sorrisos. E pela primeira vez eu lembrei dele e consegui esboçar um sorriso. Era um jeito que eu havia descoberto para aliviar a dor, em vez de me apegar ao fim de tudo, eu procurava me lembrar os momentos felizes. Mas eu nunca havia sorrido até aquele dia. Eu recoloquei aquela foto no lugar e segui para o banheiro. Eu realmente estava cansada e precisava de um banho.

Saí do banho e vesti o meu roupão e fui para a cozinha, preparei algo rápido para comer e fui dormir. Amanhã o dia seria longo.

Edward POV

Abri o livro e senti um baque ao ler a dedicatória...

"Esse livro é dedicado a Edward Cullen, que me ensinou a amar".

Tantas coisas erradas aconteceram, será que algum dia teríamos uma nova chance para sermos felizes?

Continuei a leitura e frases voavam, se misturando com lembranças dos momentos que vivemos.

" O modo como eu o conheci foi por acaso, mas nossa aproximação não..."

"Eu acreditava que o mestrado era meu maior objetivo, eu estava enganada..."

"Depois de muito tempo eu me convenci que amava Sigmund por ter me derrubado no lago"

"Era Perfeito o modo como suas mãos me tocavam"

"Com ele aprendi a gostar de futebol e ver que devemos comemorar todas as experiências e não apenas as vitórias"

"Somente eu não via que eu já estava perdidamente apaixonada..."

"Desespero por não conseguir pegar minha tese outra vez..."

"achei que não suportaria quando acordei e ele não estava comigo, mas nada se comparou com o que senti naquele aeroporto..."

Eu precisava encontrar a Bella e dizer tudo que estava engasgado durante aquele ano. Eu precisava da minha felicidade outra vez.

Bella POV

Faltavam 15 minutos para começar o programa, quando uma moça veio me chamar para "arrumar a minha maquiagem", sentei-me na cadeira indicada e deixei que ela trabalhasse, não estava com animo para discutir os meus méritos com a maquiagem. Teria que agüentar apenas mais um pouco e depois estaria livre, me mudaria para San Diego, desistiria de vez do mestrado e recomeçaria a minha vida.

****

Todos preparados em seus lugares começaram o programa, como se tratava de um assunto que estava sendo comentado pelo país inteiro, esse seria transmitido ao vivo. Estava aguardando o momento em que a apresentadora me anunciasse para entrar, caminhar na frente das câmeras e sentar-me no sofá, eu tinha pânico de chamar a atenção, com certeza essa seria a única entrevista que daria, o meu editor não me convenceria a passar por isso outra vez.

"O livro escrito por ela vem chamando cada vez mais atenção e vendendo como água, normalmente as pessoas se encantam com histórias doces e com finais felizes, o dela, conquistou as pessoas por contar a realidade e como os nossos desejos interferem em nossos destinos. Com vocês, Isabella Swan".

Era agora, coloquei o sorriso no rosto e entrei. Vamos acabar com isso e ir embora logo.

Edward POV

Fazia uma semana que o livro havia chegado e eu não havia conseguido uma informação se quer sobre o paradeiro da Bella, a Editora não quisera me dar informações, disse que era restrição da autora. Eu estava em pânico, como descobriria onde ela estava?Nem Rose ou Alice haviam conseguido persuadir o editor a dar o endereço, então a coisa realmente seria difícil. Fui para a cozinha e comecei a preparar o meu desjejum, hoje seria mais um longo dia entre o trabalho e as buscas, só esperava ter sorte. Meu celular tocou, fui até ele imaginando porque Alice me ligaria àquela hora da manhã, era melhor ter uma conversa com Jasper, afinal não era normal uma pessoa recém casada ligar as oito e dez da manhã para o irmão, sendo que o marido só iria trabalhar após o almoço. Tudo bem, talvez fosse melhor eu não me meter na vida sexual deles.

-Fala Alice...

-Edward!!! Liga a TV agora!!! No canal 12!

Falou somente isso e desligou na minha cara. Acho que ela está ficando louca, mas mesmo assim peguei o controle remoto da TV e liguei. E realmente hoje era o meu dia de sorte, lá estava Bella, linda como sempre, conversando com a apresentadora. Sem pensar duas vezes, coloquei o meu sapato peguei aquele embrulho que eu guardava há um ano e corri. Hoje eu a veria e falaria com ela, hoje eu teria meu grande amor outra vez.

Bella POV

Até aquele momento a entrevista ia bem, as perguntas não eram difíceis de responder, a apresentadora conseguia manter um clima ameno sem me bombardear com um monte de perguntas difíceis, é claro elas existiam, mas eram intercaladas com algumas mais leves.

Quase no final escutei um barulho e olhei para ver o motivo de tanta movimentação. Senti meu coração falhar, Edward estava tentando invadir a entrevista e os seguranças o seguravam. Ao ver minha cara, a apresentadora fez sinal para que o deixassem entrar, com certeza ela gostaria do ibope que aquilo iria dar.

Edward POV

Entrei no meu carro e dirigi como um louco, ainda bem que a estação de tv não era longe dali e logo eu parava em frente. Desci do carro e fui barrado pelo segurança já na entrada.

-Posso ajudá-lo?

-Eu preciso entrar, minha namorada está aqui e...

-Olha senhor, eu não posso permitir a entrada de pessoas sem autorização.

-Por favor, me deixa entrar!

-Senhor, não me obrigue a usar a violência...

Ele não chegou a terminar a frase, só vi o segurança sendo segurado pela gola da camisa e sendo jogado para longe. Ao meu lado estavam Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice, sorrindo para mim.

Entramos os 5 correndo na emissora e cada um que tentava barrar nossa entrada eram retirados eficientemente por Emmett e Jasper. Finalmente chegamos a porta do estúdio que transmitia a entrevista. Uma moça assustada nos falou que não poderíamos entrar e naquele momento senti pena de Emmett, Rosalie deu apenas um passo a frente e encarou a moça que foi dando passos para trás até sair completamente da nossa frente, invadimos o estúdio e mais seguranças apareceram em nossa frente, eu nunca conseguiria chegar até ela nesse momento, eles eram muitos para nós três darmos conta. Mas a sorte interferindo mais uma vez, fez que o nosso barulho fosse ouvido e a apresentadora me vendo, fez sinal para que os seguranças nos deixassem passar.

Segui em frente sem tirar meus olhos de Bella, era agora.

Dei uma breve olhada para trás, apenas para ver Emmett abraçado a Rose e Jasper com Alice, todos sorridentes e mandando eu seguir em frente.

Bella POV

Edward caminhava em minha direção sem tirar os olhos dos meus, eu tinha medo do que ele vinha fazer aqui, mas me tranqüilizei quando vi Alice sorrindo. Levantei-me esperando pelo que viria. Ele me abraçou forte, quase me sufocando.

-Me perdoa Bella, me perdoa, eu fui um idiota, sempre te amei, só fui orgulhoso demais para admitir.

-Mas... Tanya...

-Eu nunca tive nada com a Tanya, só viajamos no mesmo vôo, ela ficou no aeroporto e eu fui para casa, disposto a descansar e depois ir atrás de você, implorar até você me aceitar outra vez. Bella você é o amor da minha vida. Sem você eu não tenho motivos para seguir em frente, por favor me perdoa.

Meus olhos estavam marejados e eu não conseguia falar nada. Edward se afastou de mim e olhou em meus olhos retirou alguma coisa do bolso e fez o inesperado. Ajoelhou-se em minha frente, lagrimas rolando por sua face.

-Bella, por favor, me perdoe e diga que você aceita se tornar a minha esposa e ser minha para sempre, diga que você não me esqueceu e ainda quer ter seu final feliz comigo...

Olhei em volta de nós, todos estavam em silencio, esperando pela minha resposta, Alice e Rosalie riam e choravam emocionadas. E eu parei para pensar na proposta...

Que parei para pensar nada, abri o meu melhor sorriso e me ajoelhei de frente para ele, agarrando o seu pescoço e beijando cada pedacinho daquele rosto que tanta falta havia me feito.

-É claro que eu caso!

Estava tão preocupada em curtir o meu Edward que nem vi como o programa foi encerrado, só sei que quando me dei conta estávamos todos do lado de fora da emissora, comemorando.

-E então? Onde vamos comemorar o noivado?

-Alice, me desculpe, mas hoje a comemoração é meio particular se é que você me entende. Mas se você quiser tem carta branca para preparar um jantar na minha casa para comemorar, desde que não seja hoje.

Alice saiu arrastando Jasper e posso jurar que ouvi algo sobre irem comemorar também.

Edward segurou minha mão e sorriu me levando em direção ao carro, era hora de conversarmos e fazer nossos planos.

****

Entramos no apartamento de Edward e ficamos apenas nos encarando, como se faltassem palavras para definir aquele momento. Toda a saudade, toda a dor estava esquecida, naquele momento só nós dois éramos importantes, o passado, os erros, as angustias estavam todas esquecidas.

Eu me aproximei e espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito, apenas sentindo a sua musculatura sob minhas mãos.

-Você emagreceu.

- Depois conversamos sobre isso, temos algo a resolver primeiro. – ele disse com um sorriso cínico que logo entendi.

Edward me jogou contra a parede fazendo seu corpo grudar em mim, sua boca tocou a minha com fúria que eu quase fez com que eu fosse ao chão, a minha língua brincava com a dele e sem diminuir a fúria com que nossos beijos eram dados minhas mãos fora diretamente para o cinto dele assim que o tirei, passei pela cintura dele puxando-o mais para mim, suas mãos tiravam minha blusa com rapidez assim como todas as peças de roupas tantos as dele quanto as minhas.

Sentir as mãos dele tocando meu corpo era uma sensação indescritível de desejo, o rastro de fogo que a ao dele deixava em cada parte tocada acendia cada vez mais a vontade que eu tinha de ser possuída por ele em cada parte de qualquer lugar.

Seus beijos agora eram cheios de volúpia, correspondidos na mesma intensidade por mim, a saudade que sentíamos um pelo outro havia deixado a excitação por todo aquele toque em regime de perigo, era certo quando nos encontrássemos novamente sairia faíscas.

Seus dedos brincavam com minha vagina me fazendo gemer absurdamente entre os dentes, sem mesmo me penetrar, enquanto eu mordia os lábios dele, a outra mão dele massageava o mamilo deliciosamente me fazendo arquear implorando por um toque mais profundo dos dedos dele, e eles me penetraram com vontade me fazendo rebolar querendo mais dele m mim, minhas mãos pressionavam o membro dele com vontade em um vai e vem carregado de malícia.

- Bella eu não agüento mais.

- Nem eu.

Em um segundo seu membro completamente duro entrava em mim forte me arrancando gritos e gemidos, minhas mãos cravadas em suas costas o faziam entrar mais em mim e mesmo sem ter mais como eu o queria cada vez mais sentir como se nós fossemos um só, e eu queria assim por muito... muito... tempo, até que a morte nos separe.

As estocadas eram rápidas, eu rebolava furiosamente enquanto as minhas costas se confrontavam com a parede fortemente e eu não sentia nenhuma dor com aquilo, só um tesão incrível.

Senti meu corpo ter espasmos violentos era o orgasmo vindo com uma velocidade incrível e quando me dei conta eu estava gritando, amanha o prédio todo saberia que eu e Edward havíamos finalmente voltado e a novela teria finalmente o final feliz.

- Gozou?

- Uhum.. Eu disse entre os suspiros.

- Mais eu ainda não.- Ele disse me pegando no colo me levando para o quarto me jogando na cama com o sorriso mais lindo e mais safado que eu já vi sair dos lábios dele.

Ter o amor de Edward e o corpo dele eram as sensações mais incríveis e mágicas que eu já tinha sentido em toda a minha vida, o seu corpo sobre o meu naquele ritmo primitivo me penetrando não apenas por prazer mais algo maior o amor que junto com o prazer me fazia a louca mais feliz do mundo.

Eu já estava próxima do meu segundo orgasmo, ele sempre com os olhos nos meus parecia guardar cada momento em sua memória, eu gemia forte e fui calada pelo beijo cheio de paixão, sentia a língua dele brincando com a minha o gosto doce dele me fazia ficar tonta de desejo, me deixava nas mãos dele, naquele momento o que ele pedisse eu faria, eu era dele, só dele e assim seria para sempre.

- Bella... Amor... Eu te amo...

- Oh Edward eu te amo muito...

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Pede vai...

- Edward Me fode!

- issoo... Mais bella. .. Deixa-me matar a saudade que tenho de você ...

- Me fode... Mais,...

Todas as sensações eram únicas naquela noite, eram o orgasmo mais violento mais delicioso e mais escandaloso de todos.

- Edward...

- Oi amor...

- Porque você emagreceu? – eu disse olhando pra ele enquanto me abraçava

- Humm.. Depois que você foi embora eu decidi comer a ração do Sigmund até você voltar.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

- Sim estou... – ele disse em meio a uma gargalhada gostosa. – Esquece isso Bella..

- Eu te amo...

- Se toda nossa conversa terminar assim eu vou adorar. – disse ele ainda rindo.

- Palhaço, fica quieto – eu disse dando um selinho nele.

- Sim senhora. – ele disse rindo.

*****************************

Tudo estava preparado para a defesa do meu mestrado, depois de tudo, Edward insistiu que eu deveria usar aquela mesma tese. Eu me posicionei em frente a banca e respirei fundo, pronta para começar.

-Bom dia senhores. Obrigada por terem aceitado fazer parte da minha banca.

Edward estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do auditório assistindo a minha apresentação. Eu expunha todas as minhas teorias de forma clara e objetiva, evitando olhar para ele e perder o foco do meu assunto. Após terminado, fiz algo que a banca não esperava.

-Agora gostaria de pedir para o senhor Edward Cullen fazer algumas considerações.

Ele caminhou de modo seguro até a frente da banca e cumprimentou a todos.

-Senhores, o que eu tenho a dizer é que a senhorita Bella Swan fez algumas considerações relevantes sobre o tema. Mas em alguns pontos há discordância entre como encaramos os fatos. Realmente eu concordo com ela que conquistar uma pessoa não é receita de bolo, é algo que requer afinidade e química. Porém, quando esses dois fatores estão envolvidos, acredito que o modo como a conquista é conduzida, incluindo a receita de bolo é eficaz e relevante. Também deve ser levado em conta o ótimo trabalho que ela conduziu, porque definitivamente quando a conquista se torna mais desafiadora, o homem se sente mais motivado a inovar em suas táticas podendo ou não ser efetivo em seu intento. Dependendo do quanto ele quer e do quanto ela se sentirá envolvida por ele. Muito obrigado.

Finalmente tudo estava acabado. Edward e eu estaríamos sempre juntos.


	18. Epílogo

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Agradecemos a todas(o), por terem lido a fic, adoramos todos os comentários!!!**

**=))**

**Thelma e Carolina**.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EPÍLOGO**

Fazia três anos que Edward e eu havíamos nos mudado para a Inglaterra, para ficarmos mais próximos de Esme e Carlisle. Hoje teríamos um almoço em família, que provavelmente duraria a tarde toda, ainda mais que teria Jogo do Newcastle e não poderíamos ir ao estádio para assistir, pois Alice deveria permanecer em repouso para manter o máximo possível as gêmeas que insistiam dar alarmes de seus nascimentos, mesmo faltando um mês para completar os nove meses.

Eu havia ido ao mercado, buscar algumas coisas que faltavam para o almoço, escolhia meus tomates tão distraída que nem notei que se aproximavam de mim, só percebi quando tocaram meu ombro e falaram comigo.

-Isabella?

Eu me lembrava vagamente daquele rosto e achava que o melhor que poderia fazer era me fazer de desentendida.

-Sim, eu conheço o senhor?

-Claro que me conhece, James Tornado, aquele cara que você queria casar e te deu um chute na bunda.

Hein? Que história era aquela? Melhor não contrariar os loucos...

-Acho que me lembro de você...

-Imagino que sim, bom só queria te dizer que desejo toda a felicidade para você. Que você encontre o amor como eu encontrei. A melhor coisa que eu fiz foi me livrar de você, abri espaço para o meu verdadeiro amor.

Segurei para não gargalhar na sua frente.

-Hmm, que bom? Espero que a mulher que você escolheu saiba te dar valor?

-Ela sabe sim... Ah olha ela vindo ali.

Virei-me na direção que ele apontava e quase caí para trás, Susan, a ex-secretária do Edward vinha em nossa direção sorrindo.

-James seu menino mal, te procurei o mercado inteiro! –Disse ela enquanto dava um leve tapinha em sua bunda.

-hihihi, me desculpa, é que encontrei uma velha amiga aqui.

Susan finalmente pareceu notar a minha presença.

-Bella, como vai? E Edward? Está aqui também? Eu não sabia que você conhecia o meu pimpolhinho.

-Estamos bem. E você?

-Ah, eu e meu chuchuzinho estamos passando férias aqui na Inglaterra, voltamos daqui a dois dias para NY. Mas eu não sabia que vocês se conheciam.

-Longa história...

-Bom, mas nós já vamos, daqui a pouco está na hora do almoço e o meu neném precisa se preparar para comer. Sabe, eu tirei na sorte grande, meu pimpolho é perfeito, é tão dependente de mim. E eu amo cuidar dele. O amor é tão perfeito...

Eles seguiram em direção ao caixa do supermercado enquanto eu, rindo, voltava para os meus tomates.

***

Saí do mercado e segui em direção ao meu carro ainda pensando em como o amor pode ser tão maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo tão bizarro, minha mãe tinha razão, tem sempre um chinelo velho para um pé descalço. Ainda ontem eu pensava sobre isso, quando fui pegar a correspondência e me deparei com uma carta para mim, abri e retirei um convite. O nome dos pais em cima e no centro do cartão escrito.

"Convidam para o enlace de seus filhos Ângela e Mike"

Quase cai dura quando li. Virei o cartão e vi que havia alguns rabiscos nele.

"_Bella, obrigada por me fazer perceber que o Mike era tudo o que eu precisava."_

Ok, me senti feliz agora, com esse de hoje eram três casais que eu havia juntado. O terceiro é melhor eu nem contar, ninguém acreditaria mesmo.

POV Tanya

-Tanya minha gostosa, eu quero ver você montada nesse cavalo hoje!

Jake vestia aquela cuequinha de cavalo que eu tanto amava e vinha galopando em minha direção. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão plena antes de conhecer o poder escondido embaixo daquele cavalo. Não conseguiria descrever a sensação de cavalgar naquele pau e sentir seus tapas em meu traseiro, era necessidade pura ser domada por aquele homem todos os dias, nem que ele precisasse usar o chicote.

-Isso meu garanhão, vem dominar a tua potranca selvagem, mostra para mim quem é o meu macho. Bota essa tora para trabalhar...

Eu ainda tinha arrepios só de pensar.

Cheguei em casa observei os meus dois amores na rede. Edward estava com nossa pequena filha, Renesme, de um ano deitada sobre seu peito. Os dois dormiam serenamente. Fui invadida por uma ternura imensa e uma vontade de abraçá-los, mas me contive e segui em silencio para a cozinha, havia muito que ser feito ainda e logo Esme e Carlisle, Alice e Jasper e Rosalie e Emmett estariam chegando. Alice, Rose e eu estávamos mais unidas do que nunca, logo após nossa mudança para a Inglaterra, os outros dois casais mudaram para cá também, mudança de ares segundo eles, mas eu bem sei que na verdade assim como eu, eles queriam um lugar tranqüilo para criarem os seus filhos. As de Alice logo chegariam e o menino que Rose esperava levaria ainda três meses para chegar, mas segundo Emmett, o menino já era tão pervertido quanto o pai.

***

Almoçamos no clima confortável de sempre, logo em seguida as duas futuras mamães foram descansar um pouco para logo voltarem e assistirem o jogo que começaria às quatro. Esme e Carlisle brincavam com a sua neta, conversando e comentando sobre os bebes que logo chegariam, em todas as coisas que queriam comprar para "roubarem" os seus netos.

Logo a hora do jogo chegou e todos nos reunimos na beira da piscina para assistir, já nos primeiros cinco minutos, o Newcastle marcou um gol. A partir daí ninguém mais abriu a boca. Já era uma enorme surpresa que ele tivesse chegado na final, mas ele bater o Arsenal na casa deles, era demais para qualquer um acreditar. Mas o incrível foi que o placar permaneceu assim e finalmente o Newcastle se tornou campeão. Todos pulavam e gritavam comemorando. Edward corria pelo gramado junto com nossa filha, jeito estranho de comemorar, mas profundamente lindo Minha felicidade estava completa, eu tinha o meu Edward, a nossa casa com quintal e piscina, a nossa filha correndo pelo gramado... Tudo perfeito. Até mesmo aquele enorme labrador que vinha correndo ver o que era aquele alvoroço todo... Espera...

-Sigmund... Não Sigmund! Para!

É ele não parou. Bom pelo menos agora eu já sabia nadar.

Fim!


End file.
